Firey Ice
by FudoTwin17
Summary: The team has another mission dealing with global kidnapping of small, healthy girls. When it turns out that this organization has to do with Robin, she may not be able to keep her secrets secrets for very much longer. FEM ROBIN! Warning: Rob/Kal. 0ue
1. Chapter 1

FudoTwin17: Hey! I know that I have a lot of stories going right now, but I got this idea and . . . yeah . . . .

Cat: Psh.

FudoTwin17: Sorry. Well, I hope you guys like this since it'll be my last story in a while.

Dog # 1: Continue.

FudoTwin17: Um . . . I don't own Young Justice.

Chapter 1

Bruce looked at her. "I just got a call from Janice League just called. I'm sorry, Mrs. Warts, but we must go."

He finished the flourish with a kiss to the old woman's hand. Ruxandera, otherwise known as Rux, rolled her eyes. That was Bruce for you. He, being known as the billionaire playboy, had to keep up appearances, therefore he would use secret codes and roll play as the typical playboy. Honestly, Rux thought he enjoyed being Bruce. She was sure it was fun to him. She could see it in his eyes.

He turned to her and nodded. He hadn't received a text from a Mrs. League, but was using code to say the league needed them.

"Bye, Mrs. Warts." Rux said as she smiled. Of course, Rux had to keep up her appearance as well. She learned how to play the obedient, smart, broken Ruxandera brought in by Bruce Wane after witnessing her parents death. It was too easy being Rux.

"Oh, goodbye, dearie." Mrs. Warts smiled, clapping her hand on Rux's shoulder before looking at Bruce and walking away.

She didn't need to look at Bruce to know that he was looking at her. They turned in perfect sink and strode to the car. Thankfully, Bruce agreed to driving them to the school where there was a parent teacher conference. And it was pretty good that the press hadn't been notified, because they would be all over her and Bruce. That would be a nightmare.

As she jumped into the front of the car and shut the door. They sped away.

"So what's going on?"

"An organization has been kidnapping young girls. The League is investigating these serial kidnappings. We're almost ready to go in." As usual, the Batman side decided to show his face.

"So what are we doing? Moving in?"

"Actually, we need to confirm our suspicions. I was actually thinking about sending in Young Justice."

"Oh." Rux nodded, "Asterous."

The car was silent the rest of the way to the manor. Once they arrived, Rux hurried to the Batcave, and grabbed her costume and went to the bathroom.

She glanced in the mirror at the petite girl with thick, black lashes around her bright sky blue eyes and and short-cropped hair. Bye, Rux.

After wrapping a few feet of gauze around her upper area and slipping on a tight muscle shirt, she slipped on her costume. That was the part that took the longest. After that, she came out into the cave to spray the area around her and breath in.

"Ready." Robin called.

The spray was something Batman had made to help make Robin's voice deeper. It restrained the vocal cords, in turn making one's voice deeper. He made it after Wally joked about Robin not reaching puberty, an issue Robin spoke to Batman about. So, they fixed the problem.

Without getting rid of Wally.

As they walked through the zeta beam, Robin's mind wandered.

She had grown up in a circus with her parents and her aunt and uncle until she was eight, when they . . . passed. She had no family left by then. Thankfully, Bruce Wane had taken her in. Then, she found out he was Batman. She convinced him to let her be Robin after that. Now, she was facing death and pain every day.

After the zeta beam announced their entrance, Wally zoomed in. After him, the rest of the team walked in.

"So do we have a mission?" Wally asked traughtly.

Batman gave her a curious look, curious how she could stand him. Robin rolled her eyes. His attention went back to the team with a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth. For him, that was a grin. Robin smirked.

Behind him, a holographic screen showed a tent in a desert terrain. It looked like a military tent, but when I looked closer, I saw subtle hints that it wasn't, like the strange symbol on all the side of the tent that was almost completely hidden. It looked like a R and a G intersecting each other. Something about that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"This is the headquarters of Rux Grey operations in the Mojave desert. The League believes they are involved in a string of kidnappings throughout the US of girls between the ages of ten to fourteen who each have similar features." Batman began.

Behind him, images of girls began to pop up. Each girl made Robin's hair stiffen even more. They were each small, compact girls with dark hair, light eyes, and no acne. They all were athletic girls with perfect health.

"You will confirm that they have been behind the kidnappings, get any information possible, then call us. You are to be covert until we enter, in which case you may begin the rescue."

"When do we leave?" Wally asked, waving his hand back and forth like a dolt.

"Two weeks."

"What?" Robin asked, snapping to attention as soon as she heard the answer.

"You will leave in two weeks, because the League has other issues at the moment. In two weeks, you are expected to train especially hard in those two weeks. We do know that they have several men at the ready to fight at all times, so we must make sure you are completely ready when you get there." Robin and Batman connected eyes, "I'm telling you this now so that you can ready yourselves and, yes, you may hack their systems from here to check it's levels of security. Dismissed."

With curious looks directed at Robin, they went to the main room. Robin grabbed his laptop and sat down to start hacking.

Wally walked over and fell on the couch next to him, "I'm bored."

Robin ignored him.

Wally tried again, "Rob!"

Robin continued typing.

"Come on!" He continued.

Robin frowned, her fingers moving faster than lightning.

Frowning, Wally resorted to poking Robin repeatedly on the arm.

"Lay off him, Baywatch. He's obviously not going to answer you."Artemis said, plopping down on the other side of Robin.

Wally ignored her, and began poking Robin's head repeatedly.

Robin's brow furrowed. This was bad. She couldn't get past their inner walls. The security was definitely one network created by several geniuses working together over a long period of time. They were using extremely high-tech technology. They were definitely using satellites to connect their equipment to the outside world.

"Crap." She muttered, "They're harder to hack than the pentagon."

Kal, who had just walked over to the couch and sat stared at her in shock, "You cannot hack it?"

She sighed, "It's a good thing I've got two weeks. It'll be easier on the inside after I know what kind of technology we're dealing with."

Silence was heavy in the air.

"Quit poking me!" Robin growled.

Wally stopped as soon as the feared batglare was unleashed upon him.

He shrunk as the smell of cookies filled the air.

They were all in need of a snack.

FudoTwin17: Hoped you liked it!

Cat: R&R!

Dog # 1: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

FudoTwin17: Hi, guys! I'm back!

Cat: With a new chapter!

Goldfish # 2: Sponsored by her dad!

Goldfish # 1: Also known as the guy who makes all the money, but doesn't get to spend any of it!

FudoTwin17: And to think they spent a hour rehearsing that. Hm. What a waste of time.

Goldfish # 1: Hey-

Dog # 1: She doesn't own Young Justice.

Chapter 2

Two weeks. Rux sighed. The mission was in two weeks. What a nightmare.

She worked quietly at her seat. It had been just the last night that they, meaning the team, had been informed that they had a mission, one that kind of scared Rux. For some reason, it set her on edge.

_X to the second power is sixteen . . . ._

"Did you see her earlier today? It was so funny!"

Rux silently grounded her teeth. Speaking of things that set her on edge . . . .

"She was getting stuff from her locker, which is right under mine, and all my books fell on her. I was laughing my head off!"

Rux rubbed her head absentmindedly. She had managed to dodge all but one. Sometimes, she really hated science.

_So, X divided by two would be two, therefore meaning that if I multiply it by ten and divide it by two it would equal twenty . . . ._

"Yeah, but I heard that Josh dug her out." This voice appealed much more to Rux than the first one.

"Yeah. He broke up with me over the circus freak thing. But no worries, we'll be back together for prom."

Rux wanted to slap herself. She was the amazing 'boy' wonder, and she still couldn't get a date. That figured.

_But if I multiply it by Y, I get fourteen, meaning that Y must be three . . . ._

She sighed unhappily, a bit too loud. She knew it was too loud, because the girls behind her stopped talking. The only reason any of them would do that was because, A, there was an unnatural disaster going on (more along the lines of Joker than Scarecrow), or, B, because they were about to make some poor person's life miserable.

"Oh, circs!" Rux had to stop herself from groaning. The old nickname was given to her almost as soon as she got into the tenth grade. They got tired of calling her circus freak all the time so, they shortened it to circs, a name that caught on fast.

The owner of the taunting voice was Jessica Simps. She had the locker above Rux, and used to have the one boy in the school that Rux actually liked. She was extremely wealthy, which meant that she was top of the food chain, especially with her (plastic) beauty.

"Do you think it hurt?" The evil one asked.

She glanced up at the teacher. He was chowing down on some pretzel. Well, he wasn't going to be much help.

_And a half. If the answer is multiplied by two, twenty eight, it makes Z. _

Rux bit her lip. The small, innocent Rux always answered people when they spoke to her. It would be too much out of character to not ask.

"What hurt?"

"When your parents fell. You should know, after all, you were there." Her shiny, cherry lips smirked.

It was times like this that she hated playing the part of Rux. She looked away from the blond bobble head.

_Yes. It hurt. Otherwise they wouldn't have screamed._

"Hey, leave her alone. What did she ever do to you?" The voice made Rux's heart jump into her throat.

"Josh?" Jessica asked.

"No wonder we aren't dating anymore." He growled. The boy in question was sitting right in front of Rux was muscular football player. His hair was a deep brown, and his eyes were dark blue. He had a tan and he was charming, even when he he was growling. His ferocious gaze softened as they moved to her. "Are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah." She stuttered. _Come on, get it together!_

He smiled.

Rux was so happy, she completely ignored the group of girls the rest of the day.

. . .

So, that's why Wally was suspicious when Robin was humming a tune under her breath as she hacked. The computer, as if responding to her whelmingly happy voice, was carrying out every detail just as it was supposed to. And Wally was sitting there trying to figure out what tune she was humming.

"Ye Merry Old Soul?"

Robin shook her head.

"Knights of the Round Table?"

Robin's smirk grew.

"Old King's Day?"

By that time, Artemis was starting to get annoyed.

"He's not going to tell you." She growled.

"Rob!" He complained. Robin wasn't telling.

"Fine." He sniffed, "I guess it's true. My best friend doesn't love me." His sniffs turned into full out fake tears.

Robin stopped humming, her smile turning into a hardened scowl. KF looked at her confused. She forced her fingers to work, thankful they didn't stop.

_"Hey, circs! How does it feel knowing mommy and daddy didn't love you?" _

Thankfully, Batman walked in right then. Robin gathered her stuff and followed him.

The song was Lui, Lui. It was a Romanian lullaby her mother used to sing her to sleep with. It hurt to think about, but the song was something she held close to her heart. It was important to her.

FudoTwin17: I hope you liked it!

Cat: If you did, review.

GoldFish # 1: Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

FudoTwin17: Hi!

Cat: She's back.

Goldfish # 1: Yeah, yeah, yeah . . . .

Cat: Yep.

Dog # 1: Didn't you have some important announcement to make?

FudoTwin17: Oh, right. Well, as you possibly know, some of my stories are coming to a close, so I'm holding a poll to see what you want me to write. Please vote!

Cat: Anyways, she doesn't own Young Justice.

Goldfish # 1: On to the story.

Chapter 3

Rux readjusted her glasses as she stood. Two days had passed. One week and five days were left until the mission. She knew. It was always on her mind.

Even then, on a sunny evening in Central City, she was counting down. Bruce had allowed her to go hang out with her best friend for a few hours, so she got a ride over and was there until eight, something Wally had decided to take full advantage of. Rux was being pulled through the quaint city as Wally spoke slow enough for Rux to understand . . . or at least to a point.

"Where do you want to eat? We could visit the burger joint on the other side of town, or we could go to Sam's, or we could eat at the buffet just a few blocks from here!" He froze, then an idiotic grin made it's way to his face. "Or we could just get ice cream!"

Not to Rux's surprise, Wally dragged her into the ice cream shop. After they got ice cream, Wally getting four scoops of Superman ice cream while Rux got one scoop of vanilla, they sat at a booth next to the emergency exit. Wally talked with his mouth full at all times. But she noticed he would shift uncomfortably every time she adjusted her sunglasses.

She wasn't trained by the world's greatest detective for nothing.

Something was up. Wally didn't want to say anything.

Her glare through the glasses was enough to make him pause. He didn't just stop talking, he froze with his mouth open wide, something that Rux wished he hadn't done.

"Wally," She began with a cool, collected voice that, in her real voice, had once made Flash pee himself (That had been really funny), "You will tell me exactly what you are trying so hard to avoid saying."

He gulped, "I-I . . . . Never mind."

She glared.

"Artemis said she saw your eyes."

She paled. Rux had a lie to think up. A big one.

She sighed in a very convincing way. "Fine. I was in the gym and when I was switching my mask and glasses, she walked in. I dropped my glasses, she got a peek, and now you know." She growled as she crossed her arms, leaving her ice cream untouched.

Wally skulked at her. He wanted something. She glowered.

"ROB! She got to see, but you won't let your best friend see?" He gave her the resistible puppy dog eyes. She shook her head.

"I said no."

"Fine, but, as your official best friend, I think I deserve something!" He looked like he would continue if she didn't stop him. She had to choose to either let him think I hated him, or she could give him something. Great.

"Fine. I'm Romanian."

His jaw dropped. The speedster probably thought I was going to leave him hanging. By the look on his face, I wished I did.

"Really?" He looked like some kid who had just gotten exactly what he wanted on Christmas. This would take some explaining.

"Were you originally from Romania?"

I pretended to lock my mouth with an imaginary key, then proceeded to toss it behind me. If it were a real key it would've fallen in that guy's milkshake that was walking toward our table-

C_rap. _It was Josh and his million dollar smile.

"Kid, I have some business to take care of." She said it so business-like that Wally didn't even try to protest.

She was instantaneously pulling Josh over to a unoccupied table in the room. "What are you doing here!" She hissed.

"What do you mean? What are you doing here? Why are you dressed as a guy? Who's that?" He sighed when he saw she wasn't going to answer. "I'm here to see my cousin." He pointed to the guy who was sitting at the counter waving at them. "We came for a early desert and you're here. Your turn." He smiled and sat back in his seat, studying her curiously.

"I-" She bit her lip, "You startled me. Sorry. Uh, I was here to visit my best friend. Only last time I did, someone recognized me and I was kidnapped." It was a perfectly good excuse. She was always getting kidnapped. "Bruce was being overprotective, so it was either this, or he drives us around all day. And that is my best friend."

He looked longingly at Wally as if catching a double meaning in her words. He muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'lucky guy'.

"So, do you mind if we join you? I mean, if it's okay with-" He scrambled for the right words as she interrupted.

"Yeah, Wally is a boring dude anyways." She rushed out, blushing furiously when there was a pause and she realized how insistent she sounded. Being Batman's partner, she managed to force it down.

"Okay." He said.

She walked back to her table dreamily, snapping out of it as soon as she saw Wally's face.

"What was that about?" He asked, shoveling the last of his ice cream into his mouth. She felt like face palming. Now she had to explain.

"Those are some friends. They're going to sit with us."

Before Wally could react, which was sad considering he was one of the fastest people alive, Josh and his cousin were sitting with them. The only reason Wally didn't freak, as Robin sensed he would be doing later, was because his cousin turned out to be a girl. And she sat by Wally. Who decided to suddenly become civilized.

This was going to be hard to explain to Bruce.

One week and five days. Just that long.

FudoTwin17: I really like it!

Goldfish # 1: That means that you arsonists out there, NO FLAMES!

FudoTwin17: Yes, don't end my happiness yet. Oh! You know how Artemis saw? That's part of the plot, so you'll just have to wait a few chapters to understand why Rux is lying about Artemis and her eyes. Trust me, you'll want to know. It's a major plot twist that I haven't seen in any other story! It makes me giddy just thinking about it!

Cat: She prays you review.

Dog # 1: Don't forget to vote!

Goldfish # 1: Something like that.

FudoTwin17: BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

FudoTwin17: Hi! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have an excuse!

Cat: It's kinda bad, but-

FudoTwin17: I had health issues. Moving on!

Goldfish # 1: Already?

Cat: Yep.

Dog # 1: She doesn't own YJ.

FudoTwin17: No matter how much I wish I did. ***tear***

Chapter 4

"Vote for Prom King and Queen today!" One of the cheerleaders shouted. Voting for the king and queen really wasn't that high on her list of things she wanted to do, but people were continuing to pester her. They were five days away from Prom.

Eight days, or one week and and a day, from the mission. She was more interested in the mission.

Besides, why would she get a date? Most guys didn't want to ruin their reputations with the other gender by spending any time with her. Plus, she wasn't very pretty, or at least she wasn't in her mind. All she saw was short, skinny, and not very curvy.

She might even describe herself as ugly.

But that was fine with her. She was a boy wonder, not a girl wonder. Who cared if no one liked her?

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She didn't want to think about it. It only made her feel worse. After all, if she didn't think about it, she didn't have to look it straight on, and if she didn't look it straight on, it couldn't hurt her . . . right?

"Hey!" The voice startled her. Not many people talked to her at lunch, and Artemis was sick, so why was someone talking to her?

"U-Um, hi." She stuttered, realizing who it was.

"Just thought I'd come over, seeing as no one else is sitting here." Josh smiled. "Isn't there anyone here for you to sit with?"

"You." She replied, instantly regretting it. Blush crept up to heat her face. Thankfully, she managed to ward it off.

"Yep, me." He replied, looking away to hide his own blush. She didn't notice seeing as she was paying more attention to how much shorter her skirt was than she wished it was. At least she got to wear whatever dress she wanted for prom . . . if she went.

"So," She started uncomfortably, "How are you?"

"Oh, uh, fine." Josh replied. He looked as if he were struggling with himself about something. Then, it was as if he finally got up the courage to do what he wanted to do. He opened his mouth-

Just as Grayson stood a little straighter. She pulled her phone out of her sock, which he rose a questioning eyebrow wondering how on earth he didn't notice the fact that there was a phone there, and opened it. She glanced at the screen and giggled.

"It's just Wally." He clamped his mouth shut, "He sent a text about how hungry he is. Now, what were you going to say?"

He started to sweat. "Um, I just wanted to tell you that you have something on your shirt."

"What?" She asked, looking at herself, "Where?"

He paled, "Um, right there."

She continued to look down, "Where?"

"Um, here." He pretended to brush something off her shoulder, "Uh, got it."

"Um, thanks." She smiled at him. He forced his blush down the best he could, but knew he was failing miserably.

"Uh, are you alright?"

"What?"

"You're kinda red." She replied.

"Oh, uh, just this awful heat." He replied, trying to point out how hot it was in the garden that the students were eating in that day as a special treat. He prayed that it would go down, preferably before he did.

"Ah, yeah." She replied, looking a little hot herself.

. . .

Dustin, Dustin Bins, captain of the basketball team, glanced at the odd sight. He, along with Arty Drew, captain of the soccer team, Mia Made, captain of the cheerleaders, and Candy Seller, captain of the swimming team, all were staring. It wasn't a normal sight.

They watched as Josh got red and flustered, then looked away to hide it. They could clearly see that Rux was too busy being self-conscious to really notice. Once his blush was down he looked at the female.

"I bet that Josh will finally take the initiative and ask her out." Arty said, clearly staring at the two.

"Nah, he'll back out just like usual." Candy replied. She blinked.

"Maybe she'll drop a few hints." Dustin replied, clearly captivated by the two as they walked around the edges of the real issue that they should have talked about.

"Never." Disagreed Mia, "She doesn't think he'll go for her. If a girl thinks like that she'll never drop a hint or bat an eye."

Arty glared at her. "Come on! You know they like each other!"

. . .

Rux doubted he would ever really go out with her. She was just a . . . a stop for gas on his road to his real destination. What would a guy like him want to do with a nobody like her? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

But . . . it was high school. Who would care if she struck out once? Who would remember? She didn't have any real friends to share the memory with, and Artemis wasn't at school.

What was the harm?

Well . . . .

She shook her head, trying to clear all threatening thoughts. She was going to go for it.

She was going to go for it.

She _was_ going to go for it.

What was she waiting for?

. . .

"I think she's going to give him a hint!" Dustin said, staring as if he were watching his favorite show. Maybe it was a hobby of his to watch his friends or something. Wouldn't that be awkward?

"No, I doubt it." Disagreed Candy. "He's too cowardly and she . . . well, she hasn't exactly been treated the best."

"No," Arty caught the slight movement of her hand, "I actually think she's going to do it! Really! Her hand moved!"

. . .

Rux moved her hand. She could do this. She had this in the bag. She would get through it.

. . .

"Are-" Mia began, but was cut off.

"Watch!" Commanded Dustin unnecessarily. They were all watching as if the two were a television or a computer or worse, some teenage girls phone. "Her hand's moving!"

. . .

He was looking at something far away, as if thinking about something that he was going to do that he regretted already. His hand was on the seat next to him, perfect for grabbing. WHY COULDN'T SHE DO IT?

She sighed. She could back out whenever she wanted.

. . .

"Rux is going for the win!" Dustin announced happily. He had been operating in the shadows trying to help his friend get the girl since day one. He wasn't ready to give up. Not yet.

. . .

Rux was a millimeter away. Just a millimeter. She could . . . . She could . . . .

She couldn't.

Rux sighed and pulled her hand back. She was an ugly coward. She could face Clayface with her masked face held high, but she couldn't hold her own against a boy.

Coward.

. . .

The small group sighed unhappily. They all wanted to see the two shy kids together.

"What was so hard about grabbing his hand? Come on, Rux!" Complained Arty. He really wanted her to go for it.

"Hm . . . maybe," Candy's eyes glinted with menace in the warm sun, "we can help the two out. After all, it's only our sworn duty as loyal friends."

"Yeah!" Agreed Dustin excitedly, "It would be against the bro code not to!"

"And against the sister code not to help out a fellow sister in her times of boy trouble." Mia smirked.

"Let's do it!" Arty smirked.

"First, secret fliers." Candy said brilliantly, "That way, we avoid her . . . less friendly sisters and still get the word out!"

"But what do we put on the fliers?" Asked Dustin. He, for some reason, was having a moment. He couldn't think of what they were trying to do.

The rest of them looked at each other, similar evil glints in their eyes. In the end, it was Candy who finally spoke the words that would condemn them all:

"Rux and Josh for Prom King and Queen."

Then they all moved so that they looked like they were not thinking, looking, or even facing the other table. Jessica, who was once their friend and part of their close circle of friends, had walked by. Jessica still thought they were close, but they were tired of the crap she pulled.

They were tired of the evil that she was.

FudoTwin17: I hope you liked that!

Cat: It sure changed from what you originally wrote.

FudoTwin17: Yeah. I started writing about Wally and Rob, but I thought of something better that I could do for next chapter. And sorry I haven't had much Kal in here, but . . . . I'm sorry. I've just been getting the hang of his character and finding that point where I can show his asterousness to his best advantage hasn't shown up yet.

Cat: Next is the whole 'feeling bad about herself part'.

FudoTwin17: Remember the whole 'best advantage part' of Kal? Well, as much as I hate showing Robin as someone who hates themselves, I needed it. I will use it next chapter and OH I HATED WRITING THAT! Here's the thing. For this, I had to think like a poor girl who watched her parents die, find out it was murder, get kidnapped by the murderer, hear about the murderer escaping, go through Juvenile Detention, get grabbed by a man she knew nothing about, and never get shown any real kind of love, care or gentleness.

Goldfish # 1: That's a lot.

FudoTwin17: Oh, yeah.

Cat: Anything else?

FudoTwin17: Yeah. I'm also making her a lot better next chapter since I hated writing this one. Be thankful that next chapter is the explaining chapter. So tired. Review. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys!

Dog # 1: She's back. And she wants to tell you something.

Cat: Yep. She forgot it last chapter.

FudoTwin17: I AM SORRY! Well, guys. For each of the four characters I created last chapter, their names are puns as to what they will be when they're older. If you can IM me their future jobs, I will give you one hint per person on the plot of my story. Please don't review it. I've had reviews get missed in my mail. It sucks, but it happens. Sorry.

Cat: Now, she doesn't own YJ. On to the chapter!

Chapter 5

Rux sighed. She was straining her body to it's limits on the set of trapeze at the mountain. She could feel the ache of her hands that she missed so much when she was first taken away from it. It felt amazing to fly through the air and feel at ease for once, not ignoring her pain but embracing it. She was just about to grab the other bar when-

"Rob!" Her concentration broke.

She missed felt the bar strike the side of her wrist and skin her knuckles. And she was falling, just like them. She quickly used a nearby punching bag to flip off of and land in front of the one and only Wally West. She glowered.

"Kid Mouth, next time you interrupt me in the middle of a training session, I promise you will regret it for the rest of your life." Her glare right then was enough to kill a horse.

Palely, he tried to avoid her stare. Naturally, he ended up looking at her hands, seeing blood. His eyes widened.

In a flash, he was examining her scraped knuckles, sprained wrist, and bloody palms. "Oh, Rob! Why didn't you stop when you got hurt?"

She stared at him as if he were insane. "I don't give up."

"Yeah. Wait until daddy-bats sees this." His eyes widened as the realization of what he said sunk in. "He's going to think it's my fault! I'm dead!"

She smirked. "It kind of was your fault, remember?"

Wally stared at her. He blinked, looking back at the blood on her hands. "Um, why don't we just get you cleaned up."

She smirked. Her best friend was the single most weirdest guy on Earth, but she could stand that. It was when he was being just plain stupid that he annoyed her. He led her to down the hall to the medical bay, all the while fearfully chattering about how messed up her hands were. She found it a bit too enjoyable. Sure, annoying him came at a price, but that was fine. It was totally worth it. In no time she found herself being pushed down on one of the beds as Wally grabbed a first aid kit.

"You should be more careful." He said quietly after a long period of silence in which he began getting out what he'd need.

"Speak for yourself. You're the one who tripped and fell right into the line of fire of two of our-" She cut herself off with a hiss as he sprayed a disinfectant on her open wounds.

"It was one time." He stated. He put away the disinfectant.

"But it won't be the last." She pointed out truthfully.

He glared at her. He pulled out the guise. "Lay off, boy wonder."

She smirked. "You'd have to kill me to-" She hissed when he moved her sprained wrist. At least he was bandaging it.

"Um, what do I do about the sprain?" He asked, clueless.

She smirked. "Leave it. I work through things like that."

"Wait, isn't that bad or something?" He asked.

"You should know." She replied, managing to hold back a giggle after the most idiotic look crossed his face.

"Fast metabolism! I've never had it hurt long enough for us to reach the medical bay!" He complained, throwing his hands up in the air.

She smirked. He got to the other hand. Silence reigned. He looked up at her. "You know, you could have gotten seriously hurt."

She, seeing that he was serious for once, felt her smile melt. "I've had worse than what training could deal to me. You should be able to tell that."

He frowned at her. He didn't know why, but he felt perfect just holding her hand. It was nice. As much as he didn't want to let go of her hand, it was wrong in his mind. He would not get a crush on his male best friend. It just wasn't something he planned on doing.

Rux blinked, seeing that he was still holding her hand. She was just about to take away her hand when she noticed a figure at the edge of her vision.

She glanced over to see Kal stopped by the door, transfixed on their interlocking hands. There was something in his eyes that made her uncomfortable. He seemed so . . . human, vulnerable. It was as if someone caught him off guard. She didn't know why, as she had grown up with him, but in that moment it was like there was something wrong. He wasn't supposed to look like that. He wasn't supposed to have that look in his eyes.

He tore himself away. Walking down the hall, Kal shook his head. He didn't feel that, not toward Robin, his friend. He sighed. Toward Tula, yes, but not Robin. Robin was a boy. He sighed. He didn't exactly know what he felt, but he knew he felt twice before. Once when he found out Tula and Garth were together and just then when he saw Robin and Wally.

He continued walking, forcing his mind to go blank. It was better not to think than to burden one's self with problems that shouldn't have been presented in the first place.

"Hey, Kal!" Robin's voice echoed. He stopped, suddenly wishing that he could pretend that he hadn't heard. Of course, though, he found that he couldn't help but stop. He would always stop for Robin.

"Hello, Robin." He replied, putting on a fake smile that Robin saw through almost immediately.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "You seemed kinda down."

"Oh, yes. I am fine." Kal replied, trying to assure her.

She looked doubtful, but she let him keep his lie. "Oh, okay." She smiled. His heart skipped a beat. "So, what's going on?"

Kal frowned. "Nothing, my friend." He gulped back a lump that formed in his throat. "Is everything alright on your end?"

"Oh, yeah. Fine." She, unfortunately, waved it off with her sprained hand, resulting in a hiss and grabbing her injured wrist.

"Fine?" He asked seriously, "Is that your definition of fine?"

"Nah, it's fine, Kal. You know, just a training malfunction." She shrugged. He could feel it happening. It was as if Robin were physically putting up barriers that he had to knock down. It made things so much harder when she did things like that.

"I will guess it was the equipment or Wally." He stated evenly.

"Wow." She replied, letting one of her barriers go up in smoke. "You're dead on. Wally, naturally, is always the one thing that makes bad things happen."

Kal nodded, smiling. Once he started talking to Robin, he didn't feel like doing anything else. To add to that fact, getting past all the subconscious walls was too addicting to leave alone.

"Yes." They started walking to the kitchen, or at least Kal thought they were going to the kitchen. He wasn't really paying attention. That tended to happen when he was talking to Robin. He could be walking to Antarctica for all he cared.

"I was swinging, and Wally came out of nowhere." She shrugged.

Kal frowned. "You usually would hear him a mile away."

"Yeah."

"Is there anything you would like to speak about? School, maybe?" Robin flinched at the mention of the cursed place. Kal's eyes narrowed.

"Um . . . ."

"You do not have to speak of it if you do not want to." He stated.

She was shaking her head before he even finished. "No, no. I just . . . I don't want to leave you hanging."

He shook his head. "I am your friend. I am here to listen. It does not matter if I do not understand. I will be here when you need me, just like you have been there for me." He could practically feel the barriers dropping one by one as the facts sunk in.

She sighed. He found that they had actually came to his room. He opened the door, letting her step into it before he did. They sat on the bed. Kal waited, expecting Robin to open up.

She looked at him hard. "Promise you won't tell?"

"I shall not."

She nodded, satisfied with his oath. "Well, I have . . . issues at school. I'm not popular. At all." He nodded, showing that he was listening. "Kids like to tease me about my parents, my looks, my everything. Anything they can get a reaction out of, they use. Today, I just had an especially hard day."

His eyes narrowed. "How so?"

She sighed, slipping off her jacket and pulling down her shirt enough to show him three scratches that were parallel to one another. It was awkward for her, considering that she was a girl, but it was only her shoulder. She closed her eyes when she heard his gasp.

"W-What did they do?"

"One of the guys brought a knife to school." She replied, not completely honest. After all, how could a cheerleader have sharp enough nails to scratch her through her shirt? She didn't need to tell him about that. It might give hints as to the fact that she was a she.

"A knife?"

"Yeah." She said quietly. "It doesn't matter that much."

Before she could pull her shirt back up, Kal stopped her. She didn't let the blush reach her face as his fingers gently touched the surface of her cuts. He blinked when he found it was still bleeding. He took a nearby cloth and gently pushed it against the surface of the cuts and watched as blood slowly began to soak it.

"Why did you not fight back?"

"Not allowed." She replied. "If I fight with all my experience and technique, people might suspect I were Robin."

Kal felt a bit of anger at the fact that Robin weren't allowed to defend himself. Then his eyes, focused on the cuts, noticed the bandages.

"Robin, take off your shirt." He commanded. He was worried.

"What?"

"Take off your shirt. You are hurt." He replied.

"Oh, no. It's fine, Kal. Really. Batman checked that out."

Kal glanced at her curiously. "How?"

She looked away. "A day with the Joker."

Kal felt a lump form in his throat. How could Robin face so many dangers? How could Robin take on the world?

As if sensing his question, Robin answered boldly, "I do as I must. I was born into it."

And she was. With her parents, her family's, her last life's death, came a new life. She was born anew. Robin was to protect the innocent until her dying day. It was what she needed to do. She was forever doomed to a hero's life.

FudoTwin17: Yeah . . . I'm kinda tired, so I'm gonna just give you guys that. The whole Artemis thing will be next chapter. Promise.

Cat: Yep.

Goldfish # 1: Uh huh.

FudoTwin17: Yeah. REVIEW! It is your friend! Show it you care! Click it! Please!


	6. Chapter 6

FudoTwin17: Yo!

Cat: She is sorta here.

FudoTwin17: Sorta?

Cat: Yeah. You're in Missouri, or at least she is while she's writing this.

Goldfish # 1: Something like that. She doesn't own Young Justice. On to the chapter!

Chapter 6

Rux yawned. She had a long few nights in Gotham as it's resident boy wonder. She stood in the hall by the gym. She needed to speak to her gym teacher.

Usually, she kept to herself, but she really needed to speak to her teacher, Ms. Kellings. After her incident the night before, she really needed to lay off some of what she usually did. As much as she didn't want to, she knew she had to. At least she already had a story as to what happened to her hands.

She looked around the office to see Ms. Kellings. She was a tall, fit woman with short blond hair. Big, brown eyes blinked when they noticed Rux.

"Oh, I didn't see you there, Rux. How are you?" She asked as she ran around her office, apparently searching for something.

"Um, well, Ms. Kellings, I had a problem. I-"

"Um, sorry, Rux. Could you give me a second?" Ms. Kellings interrupted. "I seem to have lost my cheerleader's list. Just give me a minute. I'll be right out."

Rux sighed. "Yes, Ms. Kellings." She stepped back from the door, waiting patiently for her teacher to find the list so she could continue. The reason for the list was simply because every cheerleader and a few extra kids were in her class. During class, the cheerleaders practiced and everyone else just did whatever the teacher said.

She didn't look up when she heard someone enter the hallway. Unfortunately, it wasn't who she was hoping it was.

"Hey, Circs!" Jessica called, he tone gloating. Rux paled. This was very bad.

"Yes?" She asked quietly.

The girls behind her that could be football players all smirked. The biggest of them cracked her knuckles. Rux gulped. She couldn't really defend herself, so she was in huge trouble.

"Circs, how much fun would it be to play a game?" She asked. Rux gulped. She must have seen them at lunch, but that shouldn't have mattered. It wasn't like anything happened. Her lip twitched.

"Wh-What kind of game?" She asked. Oh, how she hated it.

"A fun game." She replied. "And you get to play the main roll!" Her voice seemed sinister and evil in the brightness of the school hallway. Rux shivered, already dreading what was next.

The girls behind Jessica started cracking their knuckles in anticipation. Uncomfortably, Rux gulped. This was really bad. As they started walking toward her, she sent a hopeful glance at the door, already knowing that the teacher wasn't coming out any time soon. Even through her bandages, she could feel the sweat beginning to form.

"Girls, go ahead." Jessica gave the cue. Right then, Rux could feel the chaos beginning.

The first few straight out tackled her, something that she was used to when she patrolled as a boy. Using minimal strength, she tried to push them off her, knowing that it wasn't going to work out how she wanted it to. One of the other girls managed to take out a knife out of nowhere.

That's when things really began.

Flashes of the Joker holding his favorite knife filled her mind. She could feel the sharp pricks of what he did to her when he kidnapped her. She couldn't tell what was real or fake anymore. All she could hear was the blood rushing through her ears and his evil laughter. Only one instinct drove her: Survival.

Without knowing how it happened, she found herself flipping away from the monstrous girls, startling them. She landed with great form, gracefully moving with precision as if she were fluid. She glared at the other girls. She was no longer Ruxandera Grayson, but Robin, boy wonder.

Clapping interrupted the girls, gluing them to the spot. The clapping came from the one person that made every student run or try to hide in fear: Ms. Kellings.

"Good job, Rux. You're on the squad." Before Rux could say anything, the teacher spun on the other girls. "Jessica, Rux will take your place on the squad. You won't be on the squad at all this entire year."

Jessica's eyes screamed murder as she began to protest, "What? But I am the head of the cheerleaders! Only Mia is higher than I am! I execute all the hard stuff!"

"Well, you've been replaced. Besides, Rux is much smaller and would be easier to throw." Ms. Kellings glared at the rebellious student. "Now, all of you girls are to go to the principal's office. Now."

Once all the girls had left their sight, the teacher turned and congratulated Rux. Before she could protest, the coach was gone. In shock, all Rux could do was stare after her.

She was a cheerleader. She, Rux Grayson, was a cheerleader. And since they had to do flips and stuff like that, her secret identity was at risk. Her fists balled into fists at her predicament. When burning pain filled her hands, she glanced down.

After going down to the nurses office to get it re-bandaged, she found herself in the girls locker room with a minute to spare. She looked around, wondering where she would get a uniform for the job she now had.

One cheerleader saw her and walked over, seeming to already know.

"Hi," The girl greeted her. "I'm Mia. Need help finding a uniform or anything else?"

Mia had short, wavy brown hair and dark eyes. Her skin was light brown and shined with a healthy glow. She wore the cheerleader uniform happily. Wearing something similar scared Rux.

It was extremely short, almost half way down to her knees. Her stomach showed, although it was just an inch of the stomach. The top was sleeveless, but was, thankfully, high. The uniform was colored in school colors, gray and blue. Rux gulped.

"Uh, yeah. I was ju-just trying to figure out how to get a uniform." She replied quietly. "I was just made the head."

Shock showed in her bright eyes before they brightened with happiness. "Great. I'll help you get a uniform."

Rux had no idea what was really going on. Josh, being a star football player, would be around cheerleaders more. A cheerleader was always more popular for prom queen. Being a cheerleader would only make people like her more.

This was great!

After Rux was shown where uniforms were, she got one and went to a stall to change. Once she was in the stall, and double-checked to make sure that the other cheerleader was gone, she flipped out her phone. Almost instantly, she sent a text at the same time she began pulling up the short skirt.

_We hav a problem._

Bruce's text was probably even faster than hers. _What's goin on?_

She bit her lip, pulling her arm through her top before sending her reply. _I'm on the cheerleadin squad._

She shut her phone off after that, afraid of what he would say. Either way, she had no real choice. Slipping it back in her sock, she went to class. The teacher didn't even care that she was late. She just ignored it and put it down on her board that she was on time.

This was bad.

This was great.

Unasterous.

Perfect!

FudoTwin17: I hope you liked that.

Goldfish # 1: Yep.

FudoTwin17: Well, I'm tired, so I'm going to go away now. Review if you love me . . . or the story. Please, don't review if you have nothing good to say. Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys! ***peeking around corner***

Cat: She's afraid. Very afraid.

FudoTwin17: Um . . . yeah, kinda. The thing is, I promised that I'd give you Artemis stuff, but I didn't. Oh, and I started this story before Barbara, so she won't be included in this story, to my utter dismay. So, I am now making up for it.

Cat: She doesn't own Young Justice.

Goldfish # 1: And wait until you hear this.

FudoTwin17: Until I am off vacation, I am only working on this story, because I want to get to a certain point and I really LOVE this story. Like, A LOT! Okay, back to the story.

Chapter 7

At lunch, Rux was not happy. The cheerleaders were sending her curious looks from their table. After gym class, they were all amazed at what she could do. Everyone in her class were staring at her when they got the chance. None of them were brave enough to approach her, except Josh. But Josh didn't count.

Of course, Mia was around her when ever she could be. Which didn't include lunch, because she almost never attended lunch. She was too busy helping teachers and raising awareness for whatever it was that she was trying to raise awareness for. It would be anything to funds for orphans, which made Rux flinch when she first heard it, to recycling. She was a nice girl. She reminded Rux a bit of Megan.

This time, Rux was determined to do it. She was going to grab the hand. That was her goal. But could she do it?

Josh had lapsed into silence, staring into space. She reached for his hand carefully as if it were a bomb that, if she handled wrong, would explode. Her pointer finger barely grazed his hand when she yanked her hand away.

There was a look on his face. It was a spine chilling look and, even though it was only there for a second, it frightened her.

But then it was gone, replaced by the gentle, calm look that he always had. She couldn't help but feel ashamed for reacting the way she did. She lowered her eyes.

He still looked like he was chewing something over, but this time, his eyes were less determined. He didn't look like he was going to do it. Or, maybe he just thought that he'd fail. She shifted uncomfortably.

Josh opened his mouth and-

Her phone vibrated. Wally, of course. If she didn't pick up, he would text her until she did. It was possible that he'd even text her during class. He was so obnoxious! Rux sighed.

Josh shut his mouth when she picked up the phone. "Sorry," She apologized, "If I don't answer, he'll text until the world ends, or Bruce takes away my phone." He nodded unhappily and she picked it up.

When she read it, she wished she could slap him right then. _I'm hungry. _Really, Wally? Really? She scowled. Putting it back in her sock, she looked back at Josh, who's resolve seemed to have broken. Dumb Wally!

. . .

When Rux got to the mountain, she wasn't exactly happy. She found herself giving Wally the silent treatment. Of course, it ended up being that night that she got to spend the night. She sighed. As if sensing her mood, Megan, who actually could sense her mood, looked at her.

"Know what?" Artemis said, knowing that she was going to get a good talking to from Robin. "I think that we girls should have a sleep over." Megan's face lit up. Robin's darkened.

Megan glanced at Artemis, then smirked as she caught on. "And we're stealing Robin."

All the guy's mouth's dropped. Robin stared at them gloomily, but Megan could feel a bit of comfort beginning to help Rux out. She was way too stressed.

"But Robin-" Wally had just begun before the two girls grabbed Robin by her wrists and began pulling her with them like a prisoner of war.

By time Kal, Conner, and Wally got to the door, it had shut tight. They found that it was locked and, since it was soundproof, they couldn't listen in. The boys looked at one another before frowning. Poor Robin.

Of course they didn't exactly know what was going on on the inside.

. . .

All the girls fell on the bed, Megan and Artemis on one side facing Robin who was on the other.

Rux looked at them. "Can I borrow some clothes?"

Artemis smiled, picking out her smallest clothes from a few years back that she, for some unknown reason, still had. She tossed them to Rux. "Will these work?"

Rux nodded, slipping into the bathroom. After undoing the tight bandaging, she slipped on her female clothing in her bag and pulled on Artemis's clothing. Then, she pulled on Artemis's old clothes that were a bit loose, but fit well enough. She coughed on the drug to made her voice normal. After she was dressed, she slipped off the glasses and walked out.

When she was put on the team with so many boys, Batman became extremely worried. After making sure there was another girl on the team, he made special arrangements. Once he got another girl, they found themselves in a position that only a girl could get. They got to know who she was so she could avoid anything that a guy might have to do.

Rux walked out and fell on the bed.

"So," Megan began, "What's been going on?"

Rux sighed. "I tried to make a move on a guy and both times Wally ruined it, Wally realize that Artemis has seen my eyes," Artemis sighed, shaking her head, "I am now a cheerleader, wait, the head of the cheerleaders," Megan's jaw dropped before she smiled joyfully, "And I now have the old head of the cheerleaders after me." Both girls stared at her.

"Head of the cheerleaders?" Megan gasped, "That's great! There's a football game tomorrow!" Her smile faded before it came back even more joyous, "We can invite the team! Oh, this is great!"

Artemis looked at her. "What? But they don't know that Robin is a girl or that she's on the cheerleading team."

Frowning, Rux glanced at Megan, not catching on to what she was saying. "No, but we can introduce them to our friend, Rux, who is head of the Gotham cheerleaders."

Rux looked back and forth between her two friends before she smiled. "You two are brilliant."

"Why, thank you." Artemis said in her best British accent, "I try very hard to-"

She got hit in the face with a pillow. She blinked, looking at Rux, who was holding a pillow. "You told Wally?

"I'm sorry. We were fighting, and it just came out."

Rux pursed her lips before saying. "Fine." Another pillow was sent at Artemis, this time from Megan, though, who had pillows floating around her.

Artemis smirked, "Oh, it's on."

Pillows went flying, none hitting Rux, who in the end was claimed to be the winner. The three girls fell back on the bed laughing after the pillows laid around the floor. Thankfully, none of them were ripped.

The sound of their giggles were so loud that even the soundproof walls couldn't keep them contained. From outside their door, the boys stared at the door sadly.

Wally lowered his head. "I hope Rob's okay."

Conner just stared at the door. "With that kind of torture? Robin will never be the same."

Kal rolled his eyes at his friends. "There is nothing we can do for him now."

The other two boys nodded before retreating. Only when the morning come did they know there was something going on.

"Oh, boys!" Megan called from over her scrambled eggs.

"Yes, beautiful?" Wally asked in his usual flirting ways. Conner and Kal just walked up behind the boy of super speed.

"We have a surprise for you!" Megan claimed.

Artemis walked up and leaned on Megan's shoulder. "We have a game to go to."

"We?" Questioned Wally.

"Yep!" Artemis replied in no mood to argue.

"You guys get to come to our game tonight against Gotham Academy." Megan informed them. The boys were at a loss for words with the suddenness of the invite. And they all would be at the game.

FudoTwin17: Hey! Well, it's not as good as I wish it were, but oh well. I hope you guys like it.

Cat: Review, please!

FudoTwin17: Oh, and just in case you're interested, I'm in Arizona as I write this.

Goldfish # 1: Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

FudoTwin17: Yo! Just to make sure that I don't forget, I don't own YJ.

Cat: You forgot?

Goldfish # 1: We all forgot. Now is the time for fixing that mistake.

FudoTwin17: . . . Well, let's get on to doing this before the Arizona heat gets to me.

Cat: Sure, why not?

Dog # 1: On to the chapter!

Chapter 8

Rux sat in the locker room uncomfortably. She, refusing to stretch with the other girls since it would only hurt her body the way they were doing things, just worked on hacking the security. Although it was great security, she knew that she could break it. If she weren't trying to preserve the data for evidence, she would have already gotten in by sending in her own virus. Of course, though, she couldn't do that.

Then, it happened. Her laptop was filled with a smirking, masked face. She had done it!

"Yes!" She shouted into the empty room, then clamped her hand over her mouth. "Yes." She whispered to herself.

. . .

In the stands, the team, minus Megan and Robin who were cheerleaders, sat comfortably. Conner suddenly looked up.

"Conner?" Kal questioned.

"Um, someone just shouted "yes" into an empty room." He paused. "And then they just whispered it."

Wally rose an eyebrow. "Probably some nerd who just hacked some geek's computer." They all nodded in agreement.

"Hey, look! The football players are coming out!" Artemis said, pointing as two streams of football players ran out with the cheerleaders on their trails. They all smiled when they saw Megan cheering and waving her pompoms.

The announcers started talking about how the cheerleaders were going to start off by doing their own stand offs. It was apparently a tradition that Gotham Academy had since it first started and all the other schools would agree to it.

It started with the visitors, so Megan's team stepped up. Their team was really good, with lots of flexible girls, but one of them seemed new and another was working with a sprained ankle.

Of course, when Gotham stepped up, things got . . . heated.

"Who is that?" Kal asked.

"Who?" Artemis repied.

"The girl in the front." He gestured to Rux, who seemed uncomfortable in her uniform. Her small stature made her stick out like a sore thumb, but she was pretty and the innocence that she held about her made people stare. She brushed a black hair out of her eyes, meeting Artemis's for a second before she smiled and looked away. Kal seemed completely distracted by her.

"That's Ruxandera Grayson. She skipped a few grades." Artemis said.

They nodded. She couldn't have been any older than thirteen.

Then, the crowd caught it's breath. A few girls would do occasional flips or the splits, but it was all centered around Rux. She would flip, cartwheel, do the splits, and even do crazy stunts that made the entire crowd gasp. At the very end of the routine, the crowd cheered and applauded, even whistling.

"How did she do that?" Kal asked, completely transfixed on the smaller girl.

Artemis sighed sadly. "Ruxandera grew up in a circus until she was eight as one of the Flying Graysons who preformed dangerous stunts without a net. When she was eight, a guy named Tony Zucco sabotaged the act-"

"No!" Gasped Wally.

"Yes." Sighed Artemis. "She watched as her parents, aunt, and uncle fell. Her uncle was paralyzed from the neck down while the rest of them died. She was put into a bad foster home for a week, kidnapped, then put in Juvenile Detention when there wasn't anywhere else for her to go. After that, a billionaire took her in, but they won't let him adopt her. Just keep her until any other family shows up. She's been growing up in Gotham ever since. Kids at school make fun of her for it." She sighed.

They all stared at the smiling girl who waved and laughed to the audience.

. . .

Once the game ended, Kal was surprised to find Megan coming toward them with a worried, struggling girl being pulled by the hand.

"They'll love you!" Megan said to the girl. She wore the cheerleader uniform and had her eyes dead-set on the ground as she dragged behind her.

"But what if they don't! I-"

"Come on! It'll be fine!"

"But-" Ruxandera clamped her mouth shut when they reached the group of teens.

"Hey!" Megan greeted them. "This is Ruxandera Grayson."

"Nice to m-meet you." The girl stuttered. "You can call me Rux."

The team politely introduced themselves and the group headed over to an ice cream shop. Inside, they all ordered and sat down.

"So, beautiful." Wally said, as he had sat right next to her. He leaned toward her. "Did you like tonight?" He tried his best to put his arm around the back of her chair, but ended up sprawled on the floor.

Giggling, Rux helped him up. "Are you alright?"

"So long as you're near me, I'm perfect." He replied, rubbing his head.

Kal, who had claimed his spot next to Rux before anyone else could, smiled. "One of these days, your constant flirting is going to get on some girl's nerves."

Everyone laughed, especially at the fact that Kal was acting so uncharacteristically. He wasn't often so flamboyant.

"He already has." Artemis stated.

"I didn't hear Megan complaining." He said.

"You seem to have forgotten about all the girls that have schooled you." Artemis stated. Everyone burst into laughter. They couldn't help it. It was just too easy.

Rux stopped, pulling her phone out of her sock. They all noticed how she was slouching so that of her body was revealed. She looked at her phone, then sighed. "It was nice hanging out with you guys. Thanks."

"Leaving, beautiful?" Wally asked.

"Yeah. Bruce is worried." She replied, shrugging.

"Well, call us up if you ever want to do it again." Artemis said. Rux nodded.

The rest of the team waved.

"Goodbye, friend." Kal added.

"Bye, Kaldur'ahm!" She replied, hurrying away to a man who stood at the front desk. He was tall and strong and gestured to the uniform. They could all see Rux blush while he laughed. Then, he glanced at their table. He seemed friendly, but when he caught Kal's eye, he sent a glare. Then, the man ruffled her hair and they left.

By Kal's shocked look, they all laughed. "Guess he just doesn't like you, Kal!" Wally laughed.

"Why wouldn't he like me?" Kal questioned once again.

"Well, he is a billionaire playboy." Artemis pointed out. "Maybe he just doesn't like boys near her. Besides, you're much more appealing than kid idiot over there." This sent everyone back into their fits of laughter.

But it did make Kal curious how she knew his whole name. All she had heard was that he was Kal. He ignored it, though.

"I am not sure if I should be offended or not." He said. "But so long as I am not on Wally's level of annoyance, I suppose I will be fine."

FudoTwin17: Yay! Famous wise last words of Kaldur! Yay! Review!

Cat: . . . Just do it.

FudoTwin17: XD


	9. Chapter 9

FudoTwin17: Yo! This is awesome! I love being able to update so much!

Cat: And they love to read.

Dog # 1: What a great pair.

FudoTwin17: :P

Cat: . . . Uh, anyways, she doesn't own YJ. On to the chapter.

FudoTwin17: YES!

Chapter 9

It was almost prom. Prom was the next night. Rux closed her eyes. She didn't have a date. She didn't need a date. Why did she need a date? Right! She didn't. She didn't even have to go if she didn't want to.

Right then she was running around as Robin, stopping minor crimes. She was having the time of her life, just like every time she was Robin. It was nice to just get out the stress of the day. Robin's sharp eye caught something. In an ally right bellow her, three gang bangers were threatening a boy. She felt her lips curl into a smile.

Just like that, she was falling straight toward the group. No one saw her coming until she was right there, cackling in their ears.

She kicked the knife out of the closest gang members hand and delivered another kick to his chin. Surprised, he fell back, making an abnormal strangling noise. She smirked. One down, two to go.

Seeing who she was, they looked around, then smiled.

"The bat's not here!" One yelled.

Robin smirked at them. They were in for it. Without the bat, she took care of people like these idiots all the time.

She flipped over the first to knock out the other with a well aimed hook, and swiftly turned to the first gang-banger. He lunged forward with his knife. Swinging it at her, he started laughing. She frowned, seeing the resemblance between the Joker and this maniac.

_Except that the Joker doesn't drink. _She thought.

Almost instantly, she had put the knife on the ground and had him pushed up against the alley wall. She released him, hitting him over the head with a birdarang. She smiled.

Robin turned to the boy, who, in a shocked manner, was looking at all the fallen men. Her eyes widened when she saw who was there. It was Arty, one of Josh's friends! He had dark chocolate skin and deep eyes. He wore a pair of jeans and a baggy T-shirt. He ran a hand through his messy black hair before he met eyes with her.

"Th-Thanks." He stuttered.

Then, of course, ran in Dustin, captain of the basketball team. He was had black hair that flopped in his brown eyes. His skin was tanned and his clothes were obviously for rich people. He stared in awe of Robin before turning his eyes unwillingly toward his friend.

"Arty!" He exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks to Robin." He replied.

Dustin sighed a breath of relief and turned to Robin to thank her, but found that she was gone. He smirked. "Superheroes."

Dustin turned back to his friend and clasped him on the shoulder. He led the other boy to a house only a few blocks away. Thankfully, this time they steered clear of all trouble and avoided the dark alleys. Once they arrived to the house, the two boys walked in and slipped off their shoes.

Dustin got them both hot chocolate and came back to see that the other boy was no longer in shock. He sipped his drink as if it never happened.

"So, Arty," Dustin began.

"Yeah?" Arty repied, looking up from his drink.

"How do you want to do it?" He repied, completely out of ideas.

The other boy paused while he considered what the other boy was asking. "Well, we already have the fliers, but everyone seems to be ignoring them. So, we have to do something that no one would expect that neither Rux or Josh would see." Arty paused, thinking. Then, his eyes widened. "I've got it!" He whispered to the other boy his plan.

Dustin let a smile spread over his face. "That's brilliant!"

Arty smiled proudly. He had a plan.

. . .

The next day at lunch, Artemis was back. The other girl sat with Rux, laughing and enjoying her time with her friend. She eyed the group of kids that were sitting just a few tables away. They were sending glances at Rux as if they knew something good was going to happen. But . . . .

Another few tables away were a group of girls. They were all cheerleaders, except Jessica. Jessica was laughing while the rest were sending curious looks at Rux. Artemis didn't like it at all. It just screamed of danger to Artemis.

If only she knew how right she was.

Josh wasn't at lunch that day, since he got in trouble for cheating. He, of course, wasn't cheating, but the guy next to him was. Josh, who didn't realize the other was cheating, only found out when the other boy claimed he saw Josh looking on his test. Naturally, Josh got in trouble.

The girls looked up at the clock.

"We should get going to class." Rux said, confirming what Artemis was thinking. She nodded and the two girls trashed the rest of their food and hurried away. But what was in the hall horrified them.

On the walls, taped to lockers, scattered on the floor, and in curious onlookers hands were fliers after fliers. Each promoted the Flying Graysons.

Rux slid to the ground, seeing her families bloody and broken bodies. She watched them fall and heard them scream. She watched as none of them got up, and even watched her uncle be the only one taken still alive.

She didn't know she screamed until the tears had slid down her face.

Crowded around her were people. They were quiet. They were mourning. One was smiling.

Jessica, the evil wench, was smiling_. She _had done this. She got the fliers then probably paid someone to put them up during lunch so when Rux walked out she would be confronted by the past and everything that had ever gone wrong in her life.

Feeling tears run down her face and knowing that everyone was looking at her, she ran. Running through hall after hall of fliers, of the faces of those who loved her, of the ones who she couldn't save.

She could hear someone's voice calling after her. It was Artemis, but she kept going. She wouldn't stop, couldn't stop. It hurt too much.

Eventually, she found herself in the gym. It was bare of the accursed fliers of what could have been. She found herself hiding under the bleachers, perched on a iron bar up high. She let herself cry then.

It hurt so much, but she had to let it out. She needed to let it out. She never let it out. She desperately needed something to cling to.

. . .

When Josh stepped out of the detention room expecting to feel free, he got a huge surprise. Around him were scattered posters. He blinked picking one up. It had a group of five. Four of them were happy and fit adults. The fifth one was in front. It was a happy little girl with beautifully cropped hair and bright, yet dark blue eyes that he had only seen-

He gasped. _Rux._

This was not good.

. . .

She closed her eyes, finding her iPod. She turned it on, finding it playing the one song she could understand. Represent, by the Red Jumpsuit Operettas_. _

_ A kid came up to me now just the other day, and asked me if I thought about what I would say if everything came crashing down on top of me. How would I stay pure?_

She rested her head on the bar, feeling the tears begin to dry.

_Will you represent what you've stood for? Will they shame you? Will they break you?_

Rux sighed. She supposed that they did win. They shamed her by showing everyone the pain that she had. But would they break her? She didn't know.

_It's funny how the words of a child can be. Simple, but they're so meaningful. Makes me wonder what I would say to me in the eyes of another. Will you represent what you've stood for? Will they shame you? Will they break you?_

She felt another tear slip down her face. She didn't know.

"Rux?" Someone called from below her. She blinked, looking down. It was Josh.

She turned off her iPod and rubbed her eyes, turning away. She didn't want him to look at her, at how upset she was. She hated feeling weak, and this was what made her feel like that.

"Rux," This time he sounded a bit more reassured. "Could you please come down here?"

She hesitated. She didn't want to do this, but she knew she had to come down. She took a hold of the bar and swung down, executing a flip as she did. She heard him gasp. She faced away from him, refusing to look at him.

"Rux," He whispered. "Please, talk to me."

She didn't turn to him.

"Rux." His voice sounded more forceful this time. For some reason, it set her on edge. "Rux, please."

She still didn't turn.

Rux almost gasped when she felt his hands on her shoulders. He spun her around to look at him. She felt herself flinch at the touch. They were so close that she could feel his breath on her face.

"Don't forget that you have friends. I'm sorry. For what happened." He whispered it quietly, gently. He didn't want to scare her. He let himself move forward slightly.

. . .

Artemis bit her lip. Rux was hurt, and she knew that she needed someone to be there for her. Not knowing about Josh, she pulled out her phone. Sending one text was all she needed to do.

Wally had his phone on him.

. . .

Rux let out an involuntary gasp as she felt her phone vibrate.

Josh let go, stepping away. With tears in her eyes, she pulled out the phone. Wally was worried about her. Josh was worried about her. She sighed, sending back a text.

Why couldn't she just suffer in peace?

. . .

Where everyone was still stunned about what happened to the girl, no one spoke. No one deserved that, but Jessica kept smiling in her sadistically evil way. Then, it happened.

Dustin and Arty moved in front of the group. They were ready to speak.

"What is wrong with you?" Exclaimed Dustin. "How could you do that? After she watched the last of her family die?"

"Oh, come on!" Jessica waved it away with her finely manicured hand. "I'm not the only one who enjoyed that. She deserved it."

"What did she ever do to you?" Arty asked. "She's just some poor girl who only did good to other people. You all know it's true." He looked around the group until he found someone. "Jamie, do you remember the time you broke your arm? Do you remember how when you couldn't carry your stuff from class to class she helped you without asking or even stopping? Do you remember how devoted to you she was?"

Jamie nodded. "She was so sweet. She's probably the nicest person in the school."

Dustin turned his head to a boy. "Eli, do you remember when you dropped your stuff in the hall last week? Who was it that went late to her class to help you pick it up and get to your class on time?"

Eli let himself soften for a second. "Ruxandera helped me."

"Andy, remember when you got lost on your first day of school? Who helped you? Who guided you through the entire school then checked up on you to make sure you had everything?" Candy appeared out of a hall way and joined in.

"Ruxandera."

"Donnie, who made an excuse to get you out of trouble when you picked her up?" Mia added, also stepping up.

"Ruxandera."

"Tamera, who helped you for hours before the big game yesterday getting down the routine for the cheerleaders? Who helped you get down that cartwheel to perfection?"

"Ruxandera."

"Ally, who was it that always provided you a pencil for science when you came back from gym? Who was it who helped tutor you when you were afraid that you were going to get kicked off the soccer team because of bad grades?"

"Ruxandera."

Boldly, Arty stepped forward. "Each of you have your own story where Ruxandera has helped you. Now, because she got a crush on a boy who likes her too, she's being given the worst treatment possible. Are you going to stand for that? Are you going to let her keep going without any help? Because I guaranty that she would never do that to any of you."

Then everything got quiet. Artemis was the first one to start the cheering. "Rux for Queen!

And then they were all cheering it.

_Rux for Queen._

Angrily, Jessica and the other girls faded into the shadows. They would have their revenge.

. . .

At the very end of the day, when Rux was on her way to walking home, she felt someone appear beside her. Then someone on the other side. Shocked, she found that the squad was with her. Mia smiled from beside her.

"Better text Bruce." Mia smiled at her. "Because you are officially being kidnapped by the squad." She smiled.

At the look on Rux's face, the cheerleaders started giggling.

. . .

From afar, Candy, Mia, Arty, and Dustin smiled. Arty and Dustin looked at each other.

"That went way better than the idea for a float." Arty stated. The two boys started laughing while the two girls stared at them in confusion. But they ignored it, since they had just seen the look that crossed Rux's face.

Pure happiness.

FudoTwin17: Wow, that was really long! But I liked it. :D

Cat: Don't expect it to always be this long. This was a one-time thing.

FudoTwin17: Yep. And, you know how all the students come together for one person? Well, this was inspired by what happened to me a few days ago. A few days ago, we were in Kansas and there was a snow storm. It was insane. And in the snow storm, the hotel driveway got really snowy. So, when we went to drive away, our car got stuck in the snow. So, everyone who had a room, no one knowing each other if you wanted to know, came out and started shoveling and pulling and driving to help us get out. It was a Christmas miracle. And it was ASTEROUS! This was inspired by that moment.

Goldfish # 1: Nice story.

FudoTwin17: Yes, it was like a bad Christmas movie. This chappie is dedicated to everyone who was at that hotel. Well, review! Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

FudoTwin17: Yo!

Cat: She doesn't own this chapter.

FudoTwin17: Wait, don't I get to say-

Dog # 1: No.

FudoTwin17: Oh . . . .

Chapter 10

When Rux got to the place of the girl who volunteered to bring all the girls to her home, she was surprised. The girl lived in a mansion, sure, but that wasn't where they went. Apparently, her mom owned a beauty salon. And her mom was letting the girls use it for prom preparations.

Bruce never took her to a beauty salon, and her parents never had enough money to do it. She had never cared very much, but now that she stood in the huge building, she was surprised by how comfortable it was.

"Rux!" Called Mia. "Come on!"

The girls were doing one girl at a time so they could get everything perfect. And indeed, they got everything perfect. Not just perfect, but past perfect. Each girl looked amazing. It was the transformation of a caterpillar into a butterfly. It was miraculous.

Of course, Rux was last. They wanted to spend as much time as possible on her.

And her turn came quickly.

First, they gave her a steam bath. Surprisingly, it felt very nice. Next they put her in a chair, ready to do hair.

Rux, at first, was sure that they couldn't do anything to it, but they apparently had many different thoughts on the subject. After washing it and drying it and brushing it, she wanted nothing to do with her hair, but she sighed and let them do as they wished. Somehow, they managed to make it shine beautifully. Rux never imagined it could be so soft.

Then came makeup. They all agreed that makeup should be soft on her face. So, they just evened out her "uneven" skin tones and gave her shiny lip gloss that made her lips taste like strawberries, which she was informed was Josh's favorite fruit. Then they highlighted her eyes with golden eyeshadow that brought out the deeper blues in her eyes. Once they were happy with her face, they moved on to nails. Seeing hers, they rounded them and, keeping the golden theme, they painted her nails.

Of course, after all this, they were stuck finding a dress. The rest of the girls had the perfect dresses, but inside the salon, no one could find the perfect dress for beautiful little Rux.

That's when someone knocked on the glass. Rux walked out with the rest of the girls in her fluffy white robe. Her face lit up.

"Alfred!" She hurried over and undid the door.

"Ah, Miss Rux." He smiled at her. That's when she noticed the black covering over a hanger.

"Um, what's that?" She asked curiously.

"Master Bruce realized that he had forgotten about your prom when you called. He got this as swiftly as he could to make up for it." Alfred leaned down. "You'll love it." With a wink, he handed it to one of the cheerleaders and bowed. Then he was gone along with old, shiny car.

Rux smirked. "Good, old Alfred."

All the girls except Rux crowded around the dress to look at it. Once it was opened, they all started smiling and laughing. When Rux got curious enough to come over, they zipped it up.

"No, no." One girl said. "You can't see it until you put it on."

Rux looked at her curiously. "Wouldn't that be now?"

The girl, Tamera, smirked. "Yep. Hey, Mia! Mind helping her?"

Rux stared in shock. She needed help dressing? She sighed. Why wasn't she surprised?

"Okay!" Mia grabbed the dress and snatched Rux's hand before practically running to the dressing room. "Oh, you're going to love it!"

She rose an eyebrow, but said nothing. When they got to the dressing part, as uncomfortable as Rux was, she didn't complain once. And it took a lot of time, too. Lots of tugging, pulling, and holding her breath latter, she was dressed and brought into the room for all the girls to see.

There were lots of "oh"s and "ah"s, but she still hadn't seen it. So, they brought her into a room with a huge mirror and commanded her to look. When she saw she gasped.

Rux wasn't a girl all about the dress, but when she saw it, she was almost reduced to tears.

The dress was a corset in the front made of a beautiful and silky golden color. It had perfect stitching in the front and in the back, where it was corseted, a crimson ribbon with an orange ribbon ran through it to make it perfect. The bottom was literally liquid gold as it moved perfectly, clinging to her legs in places. In the front, it was lifted slightly so she wouldn't trip and in the back it trailed behind her. It was low for Rux, but she hardly cared. It actually made it look like she had a bit of a shape. When she spun, it shimmered like fire, deadly and beautiful. She smiled.

_Thank you, Bruce!_

"And a princess isn't complete without her shoes." Tamera said from behind her. She came up with a pair of golden slippers that shimmered when the light hit them.

Not knowing how to thank all the girls as their faces lit up at the sight of her, she tackled Tamera. The girls laughed, all in the end somehow ending up laughing on the floor as they hugged. No one knew how amazing the prom would be, but they were happy in that moment.

Rux was happy.

And they still had prom to get to.

FudoTwin17: Yeah, I know that you guys probably aren't very into this chapter, but now that you know what Rux is wearing and how I imagined this going on, well, you just understand.

Cat: Next chapter.

FudoTwin17: Yep! I've gotta go write it, so bye!

Goldfish # 1: Don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11

FudoTwin17: Hi, again! Now, all of you who like this story should know that I will probably be going back to the less frequent writing in a few days due to my abandonment of all my other stories, so . . . yeah.

Cat: But while she's still writing, on to the chapter!

Goldfish # 1: Yeah, whatever. She doesn't own YJ.

Chapter 11

When Rux stepped out of the limo that the cheerleaders came in, she was shocked. The whole school was decked out in princess type stuff. It was beautiful. Then, she realized something that she hadn't been thinking about when she had been being dressed. Why wasn't she wearing a crown like all the other girls?

She shook her head. It didn't matter.

As she moved as the last girl in the line of cheerleaders, she sensed something amiss. It was strange. But she ignored the feeling, happily walking forward when she realized that she was a bit behind the other girls.

She was used to being a guy, but never a girl. It was a strange feeling. She smiled.

Once Rux got to the door, the guy at the doors eye's widened. "Hey, Rux. You look great!"

She smiled. "Thanks."

As all the cheerleaders seemed to disappear through the doors, the boy continued to speak with her. "Having a good prom so far?"

She smiled shyly. "I haven't really been to it yet."

"Oh, right. Right." He glanced back. "Go ahead and go in." He gave her a bright smile.

She nodded, stepping in. As soon as she stepped in, she was assaulted by it's brilliance. The gym was decked out in silvery garbs that lined walls, and was used as table clothes. Roses in deep shades of red decorated the room that, in it's dim lighting, pulled together the room. The room seemed to sparkle in golds and silvers, complementing everything and one in the room. Rux caught her breath.

When she moved into the room, she suddenly felt the discomfort of the dress. It was comfortable and beautiful, but it's gold, as they matched and moved like fire, made her stand out. She could feel people staring. She swallowed down her shyness and grabbed a glass, filling it with punch.

Rux breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey." A voice cut through the soft, yet loud music. It really did fit the theme of a joyful kingdom.

Looking up, she saw Josh. He wore a white tux with a crimson red rose. She smiled, "Hey. How is your prom?"

"Fine. Of course, I haven't danced with the prettiest girl yet." She smiled, feeling blush rise up on her cheeks.

The two looked up when a slow dance came on. It was gentle and slid through their minds like the perfection of silk. She closed her eyes, letting herself feel the tune calm her. She looked up when Josh extended his hand.

"May I?" He whispered in her ear.

A genuine smile slid over her face as she gently placed her hand in his. "You may."

And they walked onto the floor, their feet gliding once they reached it. Josh placed his one hand on her shoulder while the other found it's way to intertwining in her hand.

Josh spun Rux in a gentle circle. "You seem in high spirits."

Closing her eyes and letting him guide her into his arms, she smiled. "Yeah. Tonight just seems perfect."

Sliding her out of his arms, he nodded. "Perfect indeed."

They quit talking, letting their feet do the job of speaking to one another. The music seemed to have other ideas than to stay low and gentle. It began to pull in bits of pop, but inconspicuous bits that sounded like they would still be played in a castle. Josh and Rux smiled, picking up on the exhilarating tune.

On a sudden rise in the sound, Rux and Josh found themselves pulled close together tightly. Rux smirked as her hand moved from his shoulder onto the top of his back. The music gently rose in volume and pitch. Rux, moving the way she felt she should, found that her one foot locked on his knee while her other leg lifted in the air. He spun her gently, as if to make sure that she didn't fall.

Not so focused on the dance anymore, she saw that people had cleared out. They were the only ones on the floor and the bright light was centered on them.

_"Let's give them a show they won't forget!" _She seemed to hear her mother encourage her in her ear.

Opening her eyes, she slowly let her lifted leg lower. Once the toe of her shoe had just touched the slick floor, she connected eyes with Josh. As if knowing what the other were going to do before they did it, the two began. Josh threw her down, and, after executing a perfect spin on the toe of her golden slipper, he grasped her hand. His hand fell to her hip and they began dancing more calmly, but beautifully. Another spike in the volume and pitch sent them flying across the floor, executing spins and movements so gracefully that it could only be replicated by professionals. When the music slowed, they were sent in a spinning movement that sent Rux under his arm and into a dip where he held her for a second after the music ended. With everyone watching, Josh leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Well done." Then, she was pulled up and they faced the audience, who had just started clapping.

After that, everything was amazing. She was asked to dance with many people, and, of course, accepted. She didn't know how long it was since she had last seen Josh, but she was enjoying herself. When she noticed him, she was almost shocked.

Josh had a look of satisfaction, and was holding his phone. He didn't seem like the type of guy that had to have his phone on him at all times. So, when she got the chance, she walked over.

He looked up, that look of satisfaction still there, and put away the phone. "Hey!"

"Hi." Rux replied easily, sitting down beside him.

For a moment there was an awkward silence, but Josh seemed to have something on his mind. At last, he spoke.

"How close are you and Wally?" Josh asked. She almost choked.

"Wally?" Seeing that he was serious, she replied easily. "He's my best friend. He was always there when I needed him. He's helped me a lot over the years we've known each other. He's like an older brother." She smiled. "We're as close as possible without being in a relationship."

He nodded, a concerned look crossing his face. But then it was gone as if it had never existed. He smiled. "Sorry, I just thought of something. I'll be right back."

Rux watched him go, watching as he pulled out his phone on the way to wherever he was off to.

. . .

Wally was making his usual rounds as Kid Flash when he felt something painful in his ankles. Not being able to stop at high speeds, he was thrown into a brick wall just a little ways away. "Ow." He muttered, looking at his ankles.

He frowned. This was not good.

There was a thin strip of blood and broken flesh on the same part of both of his ankles. Although he was already healing, he knew immediately that it wasn't meant to hurt him, but stop him. After all, just a little ways away was his blood on a trip-line. Feeling his ankles stop bleeding and scar up, he jumped up, looking around carefully for the ones who had set the trap.

He took a few steps forward, searching for them with his eyes. However, he wasn't watching his back.

Kid Flash gasped as he felt a well aimed kick hit his back. Landing on the ground, he turned so he could see his attacker, who appeared to be a male wearing black. He couldn't even make out the man's face he was so decked out in black.

The man kicked him in the side, and when the sound of snapping came from his ribcage, he knew that the man had super strength. Another snap made him gasp. It was getting harder and harder to breathe through the burning in his chest, even if it was already healing.

Kid Flash sent a small kick of his own at the man, but the man grabbed his leg and swung him back into the brick wall. Still crumpled on the ground, Kid Flash found that his fighting back might not be enough. He needed help.

His hand went to his communicator, but before he could contact the Flash, the dark man pulled him up by his hair. Gasping, Wally found himself face to face with the man. Up close and personal, he realized that the man was white, wearing a black mask. He couldn't make anything else out, though.

Then, things got bad.

The man pulled a knife out of his belt, and looked Kid Flash in the eye. He was out to kill. Kid Flash was the target. He was about to die. This was really bad.

The man took the knife and positioned it at Kid Flash's throat. A trickle of blood had just started to flow when he stopped and pulled something else out of his belt. It looked like a communicator, but it was smaller and only had one side that could receive or give a message. The man released Kid Flash and placed all his stuff back in his belt. Then he disappeared.

Sliding down the wall, Kid Flash sighed. When he tried to stand he found that his chest burned, his ankles were extremely scabbed up, his shoulder was dislocated, and there was definitely something wrong with his knee. This was not looking good for him. At all.

He looked up. The wire was bad. It had to go. He didn't want his uncle or some unsuspecting vehicle to run into it. That could mean lost lives, hurt people. He couldn't stand knowing that he couldn't stop that.

So, once he reached the line, he managed to pull down the line.

Feeling his vision darken around the edges, his hands flew to his communicator. Almost as soon as he sent out his call to the Flash, he was out.

_"Kid? Kid! What's going on?" _The Flash yelled in his ear before giving up and tracking him.

Kid Flash would be in bed for at least four days. Poor speedster.

. . .

After Josh disappeared, Rux wasn't sure what to do. So, she just waited for them to crown the prom King and Queen. She really didn't care who won, just that she had fun. It wasn't really in her plan to be Queen. She thought it was silly that she was even thinking about the possibility that it could happen.

_It's ridiculous. It won't happen. Don't get your hopes up. _She quietly scolded herself. Besides, she would never be the type that anyone would vote as the prom Queen.

The guy onstage started talking into the microphone. Starting with the prom king, the spotlight searched the crowd until it found-

"Josh-" The crowd roared before he could even finish saying Josh's name. Rux smirked. Naturally Josh was crowned king. It was perfect. She expected Jessica to be crowned Queen. She was the perfect image for the Queen.

Even if she hadn't seen Jessica since . . . earlier that day.

Rux sighed. _They don't care if Jessica is a lying, manipulative, little-_

"And prom Queen is Ruxan-" The crowd became even louder than when they had stated that Josh was the prom King. Shocked, Rux found herself being pushed up toward the stage. Once she found herself with Josh onstage, the crowd applauded and they got on to the "important" part.

Placing a crown on both our heads, we went to the floor to dance the whole "prom king and queen dance" thingy. It was a slow dance, and a nice one.

"So, how was your prom?" He asked. She smiled.

"Wonderful. Yours?" Rux asked. His grip on her waist tightened uncomfortably.

"Perfect." And they danced into the night. Once the cleanup began, they smiled at each other.

He said he had to go home and . . . .

And Rux didn't know what happened after that. All she knew was that right then she was walking out. In a sort of daze, she didn't notice as two large figures appeared behind her.

She didn't get a chance to scream as she was pulled into the locker room.

FudoTwin17: Yeah, not too good, but I sort of liked it.

Cat: Yeah.

FudoTwin17: Well, I'm kinda tired, so I'm gonna go ahead and leave.

Dog # 1: Review. Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

FudoTwin17: Yay! New chapter time!

Cat: It seems like you're doing this a lot.

FudoTwin17: Yup. Now, you guys have a chapter to read!

Goldfish # 1: For a perfectly reasonable explanation, no fangirl owns Young Justice.

FudoTwin17: I . . . Well, I guess it is kind of reasonable. ONTO THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 12

Rux gulped. This was a nightmare. This wasn't really happening. This wasn't going to happen. This couldn't be happening.

But it was happening.

She was being held down to a table that was rarely used by the girls of Jessica's little gang. But they were only holding her down until they finished duct-tapping her to it. Her shoes and crown were discarded on the floor. Her dress was pulled up enough that they could get her on the table. She didn't know what Jessica planed on doing, but she knew that she wouldn't like it.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Jessica asked after they finished making sure that she couldn't escape whatever torture that they were going to do to her. "You don't feel scared, do you?"

Rux wasn't afraid in the least, but she was supposed to be. She let her voice quiver with her chin when she spoke. "Please let me go."

"Oh, but what fun would that be?" Jessica asked with mock sadness. "We're here to have fun. Don't be a spoil-sport, Rux." The other girl taunted.

_"Beg." _She heard Bruce's voice say. _"One of the first instincts of a rich kid is to beg in these kind of situations." _

"P-Please," She obeyed with ease, but disdain. "Let me go."

"But, Circs," She began sadistically, "I can't do this if you're not here!" Jessica scratched Rux under her eye with one of her razor claws. She drew blood.

Rux flinched, but held her ground. She was tired of being obedient and hurt Rux. Now, she was being Ruxandera, calm, clearheaded, and proud. She wasn't going to put up with it anymore, even if she was tied down to a table waiting for whatever they decided to do next.

Jessica let her finger trail down Rux's face in a calm, delicate manner. "You know, you're so boyish, even now in your beautiful dress and makeup." The other girls seemed to glow with excitement at what they knew what was next. "Hm, what can we do to make you look more like a girl?"

Rux watched Jessica as calmly as she dared. She knew that whatever was next wasn't going to be good. As if anything they wanted to do would be pleasant.

"Longer hair? No, we can't do much about that, now can we?" The evil glint in her eye made Rux sense that Jessica already had chosen what she wanted to do, but she continued with her torture. "Hm, more makeup? That's not actually being done to you though." She paced for a few seconds before stopping and letting her evil face light up as if she had just gotten the perfect idea. "Earrings! It's perfect!"

The entire room seemed to become darker. The mood, excited and ready, was like poison to Rux, their victim and entertainment. It's warm temperature dropped at least eight degrees. This really was a nightmare.

Then it got worse.

One of the animals in the pack of wolves brought forth a rusty needle for the job. Cold and sudden fear wrapped itself around Rux's heart. This was real. This wasn't something that she could wake up from and laugh off. This was real.

And the pain was real, too.

Even with the duct tape where it was, four girls walked forward and held down her limbs. And Rux struggled. She wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Hold still, Rux. It'll only hurt for a second." The group of girls laughed. Rux didn't stop struggling.

Another girl stepped forward and held her head to the table using her hair. Angry tears pricking her eyes, Rux gulped. She didn't want this to happen. She didn't want this to happen. She _didn't _want this to happen!

Cruel and sadistic, Jessica found the ideal place for a piercing. Even through Rux's struggling, it didn't move. She smiled.

Slowly and painfully, she drove the needle through Rux's ear. Rux couldn't hold her scream. Once Jessica had made sure it was right where it should be, she managed to come up with another. She did the same adjustments to the other ear before driving it through. Rux's scream was once again heard.

The girls laughed.

Rux bit her lip, stopping a moan in it's tracks. Tears threatened to overspill. Why didn't anyone hear what happened? Why didn't anyone come and save her? Why were they still laughing?

She turned her head to Jessica, who was barely swallowing her laughter. She noticed Rux staring, and smiled. "Want more?" The look of hatred that crossed Rux's face made her frown. She slapped her.

Rux's head snapped to the side. She suddenly felt the desperate need to escape, but she felt so bad. So bad . . . .

Biting her lip for something to cling to, she started to claw at her restraints. She needed to get out. When one of her bindings came loose and she was able to pull it away and tear off another, one of the girls stopped laughing.

She roughly punched Rux in the mouth. Rux fell back, choking on the blood that she could feel filling her mouth. Disoriented, she felt her other restraints being undone. Opening her eyes, she watched as the girls began to do so. Then she was hoisted over one of their shoulders.

Before she knew what was happening, Rux felt herself being thrown into a locker. It was a tall locker and, due to it's size, it took her a second to hit the back. When she turned, the locker swung shut, tearing off a part of her dress, making it show off her leg on one side. Frantically, she tried to undo the lock from the inside, but found that it had been broken off. She looked through the holes to see if they were gone.

They weren't. Instead, they were piling things on the locker so she couldn't open it. Fearfully, her eyes somehow made their way to Jessica, who met her eyes with an evil flicker behind hers. Her smile was something that many people would see in their nightmares.

Rux's eyes hardened, refusing to let the other girl see her fear. That was one thing that she wouldn't do.

She started to throw herself against the locker door. The ridges cut her skin and the rough metal bruised her skin. When she could no longer see anything through the cracks, she gave up. Sliding down the back of the locker, she started to sob.

Pain and the drama of the day just started to overwhelm her. Her face had a nasty bruise forming on one side, blood was dripping down her chin onto her dress, her ears were pierced with rusty needles, blood was flowing from those small spots, she sensed that the rustiness of the needle was a problem, her arm was bruised and bloody, her wrists and ankles were covered with hand prints and were chaffed, and her dress had been ripped right up the side.

Then, earlier that same day, Jessica had put her family posters all over the place. Of course, prom and her girl's day out felt perfect. Then being Queen and Josh and her . . . .

She didn't even try to block the tears as they ran freely down her face. Now that she was trapped in a locker, it just didn't matter.

She found herself singing in a matter of seconds. Her mother used to sing her the old lullaby when she felt sad or had something bad happen. Of course, her mother rarely sang it, but the tune and the whole meaning of the song found itself stuck in her mind. And when she watched them fall, it became cemented in her mind. _Close your eyes._

"Inchide ochii Dulci." _Close your sweet eyes. _"Caci viata-i doar o clipa." _Life doesn't last long. _"Mai bine sa te culci." _You'd better go sleeping. _"Pe-a visului aripa." _Flying through dreams. _"Inchide ochii dulci." _Close your sweet eyes. _"Ca viata-i o minciuna." _'Cause life is a lie. _"In vise-i fericirea." _Find happiness in dreams. _"Copile, noapte buna." _Have a good night, my child._

After her family died, the song made sense to her. She understood what it meant and it became the song she hummed when she hurt or felt sad. Her mom probably wanted her to remember Lui, lui, but she didn't. Well, she did, but not as much as the other song in it's pain or horror.

She closed her eyes, willing the painful events of the day away. Then, she realized that she had her communicator on her.

Instead of calling Bruce, she found herself calling the mountain. Artemis and Megan were supposed to be the only ones there, having a girls day. She picked it up, calling and willing them to pick up.

FudoTwin17: ***crying* **I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I hate this chapter so m-much. I hate it. ***sobs*** I have to ha-have this scene for my plot. I HATE IT!

Cat: . . . Review. Bye.


	13. Chapter 13

FudoTwin17: TT

Cat: Hi. Sorry, she's still upset over the last chapter. It made her very depressed. That, and she's been feeling kinda bad lately. Of course, it'll get better, though.

FudoTwin17: TnT

Goldfish # 1: . . . .

Cat: She doesn't own YJ. Let's just get this over with.

Chapter 13

"Okay, choose." Artemis said.

"What?" Megan said, giggling despite herself.

"If you had to choose either Wally or Kal to kiss, who would it be? Choose!" Artemis urged. The two girls were giggling and laughing to themselves as they enjoyed their little girls night. Of course, they wanted Rux to be a part of it, but it had to be a girls night, and the boys thought that Rux was a guy. That, and Rux had prom.

"Fine. I would choose-" Megan was interrupted by the computer announcing that someone had called the mountain. They looked up and walked over to the screen that showed the visual.

They gasped when they saw Rux. It was dimly lit, but they could make out many things very clearly. The first was the blue bruise that was starting to form on her face. The second was the obvious tear stains that ran down her face. Next was the blood that was dripping from her mouth. Then were the needles that were driven through the girl's ears. Then was the blood that coated some of the needle and occasionally dripped from them.

"Rux!" Megan gasped. "What happened?"

Rux coughed up some blood before she looked at Artemis. "Jessica."

Then she collapsed. The communicator fell before landing on something and breaking. As the screen went blank both girls looked at one another.

"Jessica?" Megan asked.

"Bad news." Artemis stated in shock. "She hates Rux."

Megan blinked back tears. "We have to go. Now. We have to get Robin."

Both girls nodded, heading to get their bikes.

. . .

Kal sighed as he walked into the mountain. He had had a painful discussion with Garth, and he couldn't take any more. He hoped the girls wouldn't mind that he was sleeping there. He didn't know if he could stand staying in Atlantis.

However, as he was walking, he heard them.

"We have to get Robin." Megan said with an air of complete importance in her voice.

"Rob's hurt pretty bad. Do you think we can do it without causing any worse injuries?" Artemis asked.

"I hope so." He heard them starting up their motorcycles.

Kal ran in, making them gasp. But the look on their faces didn't deter him. He was worried about Robin, and nothing was going to distract him from what happened to Robin. He couldn't stand the thought of Robin being hurt. He just couldn't.

"What is wrong with Robin?" He asked.

"Kal." Megan sighed. "A lot."

"I will come then." He stated simply.

"No." Disagreed Artemis. "You can't. Robin doesn't want anyone to see him the way he is."

"We are friends." Kal argued. "And we are wasting time. We must go now."

The two girls shut their mouths, looking at each other. But they knew that voice. It said that what he said went. They weren't going to get him to compromise.

"Fine." They said in unison.

. . .

Artemis held the tracer as they walked through the halls. It traced the bug in her communicator to the empty school and, eventually, they had narrowed it down to that hall. They turned into a room and, just by looking at it, they could tell that Robin had been there.

A table, probably supposed to be used for concessions and such during games, was bloodied and had duct tape stuck to it. They walked toward it and, when Megan touched the duct tape, she collapsed. Holding her head, she stared straight forward.

"Megan!" Kal exclaimed.

"Unimaginable pain." She whispered. "We have to get her out as soon as we can."

The two still standing scanned the room. When they saw all the stuff piled in front of one of the lockers, they immediately hurried forward. It took what felt like forever to move everything out of the way of the locker. Artemis angrily opened the locker, and flinched.

Kal was at a loss for words.

Little, beautiful Rux was curled up in the locker. Half of her face was black and blue, blood ran from her mouth and the rusty needles stuck in her ears, her dress was stained with blood, her arm was abnormally colored and covered with blood and cuts that, in turn, stained the dress, and up the side of her dress there was a huge rip.

But even seeing all of that, Kal's heart was torn apart by the dried tears that ran down her face.

Kal cradled her in his arms, not quite understanding that this was Robin. Her head rolled onto his chest. She let out a painful moan and quieted again.

Kal's whole world seemed to be spinning. He had been trying not to like Robin since he was a guy, but here Robin laid, a girl. A girl. Robin was a girl.

He stood quietly and began to walk toward the bikes, hearing Artemis help Megan up. They walked toward their motorcycles, Kal gently setting her up so he could drive. When she whimpered in her sleep, he found himself brushing the hair out of her face.

Then they reached the mountain.

Before Kal walked into the room with Robin-Rux gently cradled in his arms, he knew that Batman was waiting for them. And for once, he didn't care what Batman had to say to him. He cared only for the girl that seemed so small and helpless when she slept in his arms, probably in an exhausted nightmare.

FudoTwin17: TT Please. Review.


	14. Chapter 14

FudoTwin17: Hi. You guys, if nothing really makes sense, I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling too well. But I've been trying to update for you. I really don't think I can do much today. You know, not feeling the aster and all that. I don't own YJ. I'm sorry.

Chapter 14

When they walked in, the first thing they did was get Rux to the medical bay, where Wally was already knocked out at. No one really looked at him, though. They were too focused on Rux. Batman woke Rux after he sent the others out.

"Br-Bruce?" She whispered, sitting up against her better judgment. She ignored the shooting pains, though.

"I'm here." He grasped her hand. "We have to get you cleaned up, then you need to tell me what exactly happened." She nodded, too tired to argue.

"Whatever you need to do." She tiredly smiled, but Batman could see right through her fake smile. It hurt, and it hurt a lot.

"Before we can do anything else, we have to get out the rusty needles." He frowned. "And we have to use our antidote." She winced. He didn't blame her.

"We don't have time for anything other than pulling them out. Do you think that you can handle that?" He rubbed a soothing circle into her hand. Her skin was smooth and soft, and she seemed to let her hand lose it's tenseness.

"Yeah. I'm the boy wonder, remember." He gave her slight smile with his scowl. She rolled her eyes.

"Ready? One, two," She squeezed her eyes tight. "three." He breathed. She let out a sharp breath as it came out. It hurt more coming out than going in, but she wouldn't show her pain. Not here, not to her friends or Bruce. She wouldn't let it happen. She absolutely refused.

"Next one." She nodded, biting her lip. It hurt. It burned. It came out. She breathed.

Bruce patted her back. She nodded tiredly.

"We have to do the antidote next." She flinched but nodded. She moved her arms and legs so he could put restraints on them. Once he did that, he sprayed the antidote on the wounds. Then he placed a gas mask over her mouth with an abnormal gas inside.

"You look beautiful in your dress." He whispered in her ear before she closed her eyes and drifted off into a nightmare infested dreamland.

Batman stepped out and watched.

"Why did you put restraints on her?" Kal asked respectfully.

"The antidote for rust poisoning is a toxic gas mixed with Scarecrow Gas, but one must be applied directly while the other is breathed in. The toxic gas makes one have muscle spasms." He replied, staring worriedly at his daughter.

"What is Scarecrow Gas?" Kal asked.

"It's a gas made by the Scarecrow that makes one live through their worst nightmares." Batman explained quickly.

Horrified, Kal stared at him. "She must live through her worst nightmares?"

Impatiently, Batman turned on him. "Explain."

Before Kal could say a word, Megan stepped forward. "It wasn't Kal's fault that he knows. He stopped by when Robin sent a distress call. Worried, he came with us against our disagreements. He came and it's partially due to him that we returned so quickly."

Batman pursed his lips. "Fine. But you will be watching over her more from now on. After what happened tonight, she may need it." With that, they turned to watch her toss, jerk, and whimper. Kal could hardly imagine what could make her hurt so much, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be there for her.

. . .

When Rux opened her eyes, the first thought that she had was that she was on drugs. She could tell, but she didn't mind. She was on painkillers. When she turned to the side, she saw Kal.

He was sleeping his chair quietly. His head was rolled back and his arms were crossed. He looked worn out and it briefly crossed her mind that she was wearing the prom dress. That meant that he knew who she was. Great.

She couldn't find it in herself to care.

Rux sat up, breathing out a painful gasp. The gasp woke Kaldur, who swiftly hurried over and forced her down. She crossed her arms and he scowled at her.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"About two in the morning." He replied with ease. "Batman had to take care of Gotham. He said he'd be back soon."

She nodded. Kal climbed onto the bed, crossing his legs and sitting in front of her.

"So . . . you were a girl." Kal asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. I am a girl." Rux replied.

"Who else knows?" He asked.

"Um, you, the girls, and Roy." She replied, an angry look crossing over her face when she mentioned Roy.

"Roy?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "I guess you should know how." He made himself comfortable for her to tell him. "I was eleven. Batman and Green Arrow were both missing, and we both ended up getting together to find them . . . ."

_Robin, in her green and red costume with the black and golden cape, flipped from rooftop to rooftop in Gotham. Right behind her, although a bit winded, was Speedy. His breath came out short while Robin wasn't even sweating. They were on their way to a warehouse that they knew their mentors were being held in._

_ When they reached the warehouse, they were forced to fight robot after robot while their mentors were chained uselessly to two chairs and forced to watch. _

"Dumbly, Speedy managed to get right in the way of the robot while trying to avoid it. So, I had to jump in front of him, because I could stand something like that much better than he could. After that, Batman got loose, got Green Arrow loose, and they saved the day." Kaldur laughed at her silly expressions. "That's when things really started . . . ."

_Robin gasped as she collapsed in the alley after Speedy had given her a high five. Clutching her ribs, Speedy finally noticed the blood. "Oh, man! Robin, take off your shirt. We can take care of that now rather than later."_

_ She shook her head, instead ending up curled up on the ground. Speedy rolled her on her back and tried to force her to take off her shirt. _

"You yelled pervert?" Kal laughed.

"Yup." She replied, shrugging. "It caught Batman and Green Arrow's attention. They ran in and, after they saved me and Green Arrow had to save Speedy, Batman explained that I was really a girl. It was a whelming moment."

They both laughed.

The rest of the night consisted of them talking and exchanging stories. When Artemis and Megan came in to check on Rux, they found Rux and Kal asleep on the same bed with Rux clinging onto Kal's arm for dear life. What really amused them though was that Kal was smiling.

FudoTwin17: Gah. That was pretty bad. I'm sorry. Things are kinda messed up and stuff. Uh. Review and bye.


	15. Chapter 15

FudoTwin17: Hey! Guys, I feel a lot better and, hopefully, I will make up for how confusing I was when I felt bad. So, I really hope you guys like this chapter.

Cat: Yep.

Goldfish # 1: Whatever.

FudoTwin17: Know what? For that, you get to do the disclaimer!

Goldfish # 1: What?

FudoTwin17: Do it.

Goldfish # 1: Grrrrrrrr. That loser doesn't own this series.

FudoTwin17: HE-

Chapter 15

Wally groaned. He recognized the faint buzz in his ears as the effects of drugs. It annoyed him. As Kid Flash, he didn't usually need drugs. He supposed that he was really beat up. He remembered how much that hurt.

He tried to sit up, but the drugs kicked in, making him barely leave the pillow before he fell back down again. He was extremely curious about his attacker. There was no way he was completely normal, not if he could beat up a superhero. And what was all that about a message that saved his life? Wally wasn't happy.

Actually, he was extremely unhappy.

He frowned when the ringing in his ears turned into voices. One was male and one was female.

The male was obviously Kaldur. Kal had that kind of voice. The other, female, he couldn't tell. He assumed it was Megan or Artemis. He personally hoped it was Megan, no surprise there.

But when he turned his head and saw a little black-haired thing, he frowned. She was familiar, but due to the drugs, he was having problems connecting who she was or why she was talking with Kaldur. Darn drugs . . . .

Drugs!

Wally closed his eyes. The drugs must have been making him see things. Why did he even need drugs anyways?

Wally fell back to sleep ranting in his mind about Flash, drugs, and maniacs. Sometimes, he just hated his life.

. . .

"So you hacked it?" Conner asked after Robin called them all into the room. She had just told the dark knight what had happened. He also checked out all her injuries, deciding that they looked more painful than they really were. Of course, that didn't stop daddy-bats from coming out.

"Yep!" Robin replied. They were all in the main room with the static filled television behind Robin. She stood happily, explaining what they were about to do. "I'm going to hook up the flash drive to the television and we're going to see what they have."

"Great." Artemis said, then frowned. "What about Kid Idiot?"

"When he wakes up, I'll explain things to him. He looked pretty bad, so I chose not to wake him." Robin replied, hooking the flash drive up to the screen.

The rest of the team looked at one another worriedly. Robin, bruised, bloody, and bandaged, thought _Kid Flash _was bad? Their worry for Kid Flash began to bubble to the surface, but they held on. They needed to know about their mission, and Kid Flash would be healed in time to go on that mission.

The screen lit up in blue before information started showing. Robin frowned, drawing up the blueprints of the place. Her eyes widened underneath her glasses.

When she brought up the blueprints, her team only became confused, but when she brought up some pictures, they all gasped.

The tent was partially gone and, in it's place, was the beginning construction of a castle. They could see workers painting it and others building. It shocked them. With more and more pictures, they realized that it would be complete in days, maybe already done. After all, the information was dated back a few days. There was even a garden in the back being made.

Then, they realized what was even more amiss.

The desert terrain, hot sand and all, was replaced with greenery. It was all alive and thriving. The desert, instead of being barren and dry as it was known with, was replaced by the most living and beautiful scenery that they had ever seen.

It wasn't natural. It couldn't be.

Robin frowned, bringing up the castle blueprints. She was already making a plan. "When we arrive, we need to leave the bioship on the roof in this private section. It is only used by their leader, as far as I can see, and he doesn't use it very often." They all nodded. She knew more about this mission than anyone else did, so they were leaving the basic plan to her. The screen showed the area, then began showing their route as Robin explained. "We will need to move very quickly. For the league to come, we need proof, so we're going to find the victims, as they're the only proof we need. They'll be in the chambers, one per each." The screen showed rooms similar to rooms a slave would stay in in a castle in olden days. "We contact the league immediately after we find them and start to evacuate them. And be warned, there are a lot of traps. None are deadly, but they each will capture someone with relative ease." She started to show them some of the traps, but another file popped up. "What the . . . ."

They all stared curiously as she tried to open it. She barely opened it to find that it was called-

"Project RG, plan BW." Kal read curiously.

"It seems that whatever the end result of "project RG" is, it'll end up in this room." The blueprints showed a large room that could have been made for a king . . . or queen.

"That's all I can get on it." Robin said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be able to get it, Robin." Megan encouraged her.

"Yeah." Robin replied darkly, "We'll see." With that, Robin jumped into traps and such. She pretended not to feel uncomfortable with the bindings even more tight than usual. Or maybe it wasn't the bandages making her chest so tight.

. . .

After Robin had gone through everything with Wally, she went back to show the pictures of the place. New ones were constantly being placed due to the program she had set up that was constantly feeding pictures and information to her flash drive.

His eyes suddenly widened. "No way . . . ."

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Th-that guy!" He pointed to one of the pictures.

Enlarging it, she looked at him curiously. "What about him?"

As if sensing something important was happening, Megan walked in. Conner, Kal, and Artemis were on her tail, curiously staring at Wally. "Is he alright?" She asked. "I felt his calm change into a spike of emotion."

Wally was quiet, so she answered. "He recognized a guy."

They looked at the picture. It was a white male clothed in black leather that stuck to his skin. Around his waist, ankles, wrists, and the top of his headpiece were spikes. A headpiece was on his head that stuck to his skin, having no spot for a mouth or nose, but two eye holes. Through the eye holes, they saw two deep violet eyes and a few areas with scaring. His hair that stuck out of the headpiece was combed down and black. From behind, where the hair stuck out, a long braid went down his spine. In his hand was a whip and he was lashing out at what looked like a male slave who was so beaten and bloody that the team knew there was no hope in saving him.

"That's the guy that attacked me." Wally said, looking at the poor slave, as if connecting with him and understanding his pain. "He didn't speak once. He attacked me and did this," He gestured to himself, "with his bare hands. Right before he was going to use a knife to slit my throat, he got a message. After reading it, he dropped me and disappeared." Wally had a far away look in his eyes before he looked at them. "He's smart and dangerous. He at least has super strength. I'm not sure at what level he's at, but it's not good."

Uncomfortably, the team nodded.

This group had targeted Kid Flash. This was bad, extremely bad. They were all in danger. They knew they needed to go, but they still had to wait. One week, two days.

. . .

When Rux got back to her room and laid down, everything hit her. She was exhausted and hurt. It stung to move or touch something with her injuries, but she was even more exhausted from the planning, pain, and exertion of her mind and emotions. She sighed.

Sometimes, she wished she was a meta, but she didn't think like that. She had to ignore those thoughts. They had problems, too.

She sighed, looking down at her beaten up arm. It was pretty messed up. The bruising was black and blue with small spots that were red. Cuts littered it, a few that were still bloody. And that was on what she could see in between the soiled bandages. Examining it, she frowned.

There was something there that didn't belong there.

Pulling her hand close to her face, she looked at her wrist. There was a mark! It was a bite mark. She felt her heart drop into her stomach. When did she get bitten? She stood to show it to Batman and figure out why it was there and how it went unnoticed, but she stopped.

She . . . she didn't want to show it to Bruce. She was afraid to.

_But why?_

She slid her hand over it, realizing it was cold as ice. It almost burned her hand it was so cold. It made no sense. Feeling it, she looked up and was assaulted by an image.

Two black eyes. Blood. A healing hand. Burning. Then, disorientation.

Rux fell back on the bed, panting. She didn't realize she was so loud until Kal walked in, a worried look on his face.

_Uh, oh._

. . .

Kal didn't know where he was going. He was wandering the mountain, trying to digest what he had learned earlier in the day. He didn't know how they were going to pull off the mission. He was worried that they might have other abilities, super hearing, super speed, laser vision, anything. If Wally got that beat up, what would happen to all of them when they stepped up?

He found himself walking toward the eastern side.

Coincidentally, he found himself walking by Rux's door.

He paused for a second. But that was all the time he needed.

From inside, he heard a yelp. He recognized it immediately as Rux. He burst in the door, seeing her panting on the bed. Her eyes were glazed over for a second before she looked at him. Her eyes screamed of guilt, fear, and . . . something else. He didn't have time to wonder what it was.

Seeing her hide her wrist he walked over. "Rux, what's going on?" He didn't even fool himself. He needed to know what was going on.

She shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry. I was just startled."

"By what?" He asked.

She didn't answer. After that, he quit playing the good guy. Marching over, he pulled her arm out from behind her. She yelped in pain, but he held it firmly. His eye was caught by the small crescent shape on her wrist. His eyes widened when he saw it and recognized it as a bite mark.

"What happened?" He whispered, somehow finding his voice. He didn't know why he took it so personally, but he did.

"I . . . I don't know." She whispered back.

For some reason, he found he couldn't believe her. He couldn't understand how someone could be bitten and not know how they got it. His expression darkened. "I see."

"Please, don't tell Batman!" She suddenly begged.

He looked up. He didn't expect that. "Why don't you want Batman to know?"

"I . . . ." She paused. "I don't know. I just-I can't have him looking at me the way you are right now as if you don't believe me!" She turned away quickly. She didn't want him looking at her the way he was right then.

Shocked, Kaldur looked at her. "I see. I won't tell Batman." Stiffly, he excused himself.

When the door slammed shut, she just wanted to die. She found herself sitting on the floor in an instant. Heart-wrenching sobs were stopped by the door.

Almost no one would hear them.

. . .

But he wasn't just anyone.

"She will be mine." He stated to those he commanded in front of him. They could all see her on the screen, sobbing and barely pulling herself together. "When she succumbs, she will become one of us. She will be queen of you, my people, and soon, the rest of the population."

He turned toward the screen, scrutinizing her.

"Hail King Joshua! Hail Queen Ruxandera!" They continuously chanted.

Familiar eyes stared at her. His lips quirked in a smile, just like the one he gave her before he bit her.

The process had already begun.

FudoTwin17: Well, I hope you guys are freaking out now. :D

Cat: Wow. You've revealed a lot. Is the plot finally thickening?

FudoTwin17: Yes. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Goldfish # 1: . . . .

FudoTwin17: !

Goldfish # 1: . . . Just review.


	16. Chapter 16

FudoTwin17: Hi! I sure hope that the last chappie didn't confuse you too much. But I loved it!

Cat: Yeah, it was fine.

FudoTwin17: Yep!

Cat: Anyways, she doesn't own Young Justice. On to the chapter!

Chapter 16

When Rux sat on the couch with her long sweater trailing over her wrist and started typing, Megan was immediately suspicious. Kal sat on the opposite side of the room. They were quiet, as if they both knew something awful or never wanted to speak again. But when she saw the look on Kal's face, she knew that wasn't the case. And Robin's emotions were all over the place.

She smirked. Glancing at Artemis, the two girls smiled.

They were going to fix this.

The two girls both sat next to one. Megan joined Rux while Artemis joined Kaldur. They smiled at one another, starting their master plan.

"Kal," Artemis began, "are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine." He replied respectfully.

On the other side of the room, Megan was working.

"Robin, how are you?" She asked.

"I-" She stopped. "You would know better than I would. What are you up to?"

With Kaldur and Artemis . . . .

"Is there a real reason you came over?" He asked.

"I just wanted to talk. After all, you've got to be better than Rux." She replied, crossing her arms and glaring at Rux across the room.

With Robin and Megan . . . .

"Up to?" Megan repeated in an offended way. "I'm not up to anything! I just thought it'd be nicer speaking with you than Kaldur." She growled his name.

"What's wrong with Kal?" Rux asked.

With Kaldur and Artemis . . . .

"Were you and Rux in a fight or something?" He asked respectfully.

"No, it's just that . . . ."

With Robin and Megan . . . .

"Kal is so annoying! He thinks he knows everything! And after everything, he still treats everyone else as if we're just kids. It's like he doesn't respect us or something." Megan complained, thankful that Robin was distracted. If she weren't, she would've caught on to the lie immediately.

With Kaldur and Artemis . . . .

"You can tell me." Kaldur replied.

"She's just so . . . her! I hate her." Artemis crossed her arms for extra effect. "She's always being all smart and stuff. She thinks everyone else is below her! It's like no one is good enough."

With Robin and Megan . . . .

"He's not annoying! He does what he sees best for the team! And he treats us all equally, as if we're heroes." She stood angrily. "He treats us better than some of our mentors!" Her hands were clenched in fists.

With Kaldur and Artemis . . . .

"She is smart." He defended. "She treats everyone as if they are friends." He found himself standing in an instant. "No one is below her, and she doesn't act like it. She has never talked down to anyone, only helped."

With their raised voices, they each heard what the other said. Looking at one another, Robin's eyes widened.

"I should have known." She crossed her arms, coming to stand beside Kal. "They set us up."

Understanding what occurred, Kal smirked. "I should have figured that out."

They stopped talking abruptly, looking at one another. Artemis and Megan looked at them, and took the opportunity to sneak away. Robin turned away, feeling small.

"Robin," Kal took the opportunity to talk to her. "Where did you get that mark?"

She lifted her sleeve, glancing at it. After a long while, she spoke in a small voice. "I don't know. I just-I don't know." She sighed. "I was looking at my arm when I noticed it. It shocked me, and I don't know how it happened, but I was afraid."

He looked at her small figure. She had made her way to the computer to continue working on the file that she hadn't been able to get much out of yet. Once her fingers started moving, Kal asked another question that had been on his mind.

"Why did you yelp?"

She froze. "I . . . I-"

"Please, Rux. Tell me?" He begged.

She sighed. "I was looking at the bite mark for the first time, and-" She almost choked on her next words. "I . . . I saw something."

"What?" He coaxed.

"I . . ." He put a hand on her shoulder. "I saw a few things. First I saw two eyes, black eyes. Then blood. Lots of blood. It was everywhere." She bit her lip before continuing. "Then I saw someone's hand. It glowed blue and the pain went away. Then it burned." She took a breath. "Then everything was disoriented. I didn't understand. I couldn't-"

She looked away, shutting down.

Kal, realizing his mistake, sat down next to her, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I was wrong."

She blinked. "Kal-"

Whatever she was going to say was interrupted and lost forever. A warning siren announced the fact that someone, something was in the mountain. The team gathered at the entrance. This wasn't good.

But they were facing it together.

FudoTwin17: Okay, that chapter sucked. Because it was so crappy, I am perfectly fine with flamers (not really). Really, that was awful.

Cat: Quit ranting. You have another chapter to write.

FudoTwin17: Yeah, you're right.

Cat: :D

FudoTwin17: Bye!


	17. Chapter 17

FudoTwin17: Yo! Once again, I think you guys should know I'm on the road home. Once I'm home, my attention will be divided among all my stories.

Cat: Since she went on vacation her attention was entirely focused on this story.

FudoTwin17: He speaks the truth. Now, goldfish! Do the disclaimer!

Goldfish # 1: Why do I have to do it?

FudoTwin17: Because I'm the one who owns a cat!

Cat: Mm.

Goldfish # 1: Evil. The monster doesn't own YJ.

FudoTwin17: Why, thank you!

Chapter 17

It was a monster. That was their immediate response. It was tall, at least four times as tall as Superman. It's skin was leathery and brown. It's eyes were pale, yet piercing. It was bald and it's skin continued from a human torso into a long snake-like coil. From it's exaggerated shoulder blades were sharp wings that were so holey that they couldn't possibly be used to fly.

As soon as it spotted them, it let out a curious wail. Two clawed hands emerged from it's wrinkled body and they went to Artemis and Megan.

Right then, Wally zoomed in, and, seeing it, stopped. "Guys!"

Megan connected their link. _Guys, go! Make a plan and come back! _

Their eyes widened. _What? _Conner exclaimed.

_It's too strong. I can feel that right now. Go! _Artemis yelled.

"No!" Surprisingly, it was Wally who made the move. Even hurt, even if it was healing, he was still flamboyant and refusing to abandon the rest of the team.

However, the monster's snake-like tail threw him away as if he were a rag doll. "No!" Artemis yelled. Wally barely stood, flinching and whipping away a bead of blood from his mouth.

Kal's mouth twitched. _They might be right._ But he didn't move an inch. Robin smirked, laughter echoing through the cave, confusing the monster.

_No! Robin, stay out of sight! _Megan suddenly yelled. They all stared at her, not understanding.

Looking at one another, Kaldur and Conner looked at each other. They nodded, running forward. Right after Kal launched Conner into the air, he was thrown at the monster. After a hard kick to it's face, it caught him with another clawed hand and threw him right at Kaldur. They found themselves in a crumpled heap.

Right then, Robin's creepy laugh echoed through the area. It looked around confused before Robin dropped right on it. She delivered kick after kick after punch after punch, and the monster hissed and screeched. Then, of course, the obvious happened.

The monster took flight. Pushed off balance, Robin was thrown down. She found that a strange goo was covering her belt, making it impossible to get out a birdarang. She heard her friends yelling her name in her head, and, in Kal's case, out loud.

Then, she was caught. Kal's warm embrace made her sigh a sigh of relief. He seemed concerned and very unhappy.

_Go back. _Artemis growled at him. _Retreat, come up with a plan, and save us. Now!_

Wally growled. _We can't leave them! _

_ Yes, you can. _Megan disagreed. _The monster wants Robin. Get out and come back if you want to do something worthwhile!_

Kal's expression hardened. He wasn't going to leave his team, but . . . .

It wanted Robin. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let that happen to her. Now that they knew what it wanted, they had to keep her away from it. Now.

_Let's go. _He commanded. _We will be back._

Kal ignored the disagreements of his team and began toward the room that Robin and he had been in when they first found out about an attack on the mountain. He set Robin down, realizing that he was still holding her.

"I can fight!" Robin disagreed

"But it wants you. We have to make sure it can't achieve it's goal." Robin slumped in defeat at Kaldur's words. "But we still need you. Find weaknesses, hack the system, do anything and everything that you can."

Robin just nodded, not meeting his eyes. Wally patted her on the back while Conner gave her a slight smile. After they took off, she didn't look Kal in the eyes.

He started to say something, but ended off taking off.

She pulled out her computer at the same time she brought up the security cameras. She frowned, watching carefully as they fought. At the same time, she found herself hacking into the file.

When "Project RG, operation BW" began to load, she turned her attention to the cameras. Eyes narrowed, she watched for anything amiss. The monster hissed at Wally after he made a sarcastic comment. Attacking immediately, it went after him. Her eyes widened when she made her first discovery.

_Guys, it's blind. It's entirely relying on sound and touch! _She yelled in the mind link.

_Brilliant, Robin! _Wally exclaimed.

_Finally you notice. _With that, they quit talking.

She glanced at the cameras, watching as it shied away from Kaldur when he brought forth water. Watching closely, she noticed that water weakened it. A drop of water sizzled on the surface of it's skin before it disappeared, leaving behind a burn mark.

"Project RG, operation BW" was at eighty percent. She turned her attention to her hacking. She found herself activating the sprinklers. The file then loaded. She smiled before frowning. "What is this?"

That's when she spun around toward the darkness, sensing a presence that didn't belong there.

"Well done. I didn't think you would notice me." A voice said as the figure emerged from the darkness.

Her eyes widened when she recognized it. "Josh?"

. . .

The monster, as it had let go of the female members of the team, screeched. Kaldur sent a stream of powerful water at it only for it to dodge it. The members frowned, quietly moving positions.

However, when Wally tripped he made noise. The monster blindly turned toward him, flying forward at horrible speeds. Wally turned back and, seeing it, closed his eyes.

"Wally!" Artemis yelled, herself running forward.

Then, the sprinklers turned on. Only inches away, it began to converse and twitch, screeching the entire time. Then, collapsing on the ground, they watched as it changed into a man, no, _the man._ It was the same one that attacked Wally, that almost killed Wally. Then, before anyone could react, he melted into the water and ran through the drains, disappearing into the water.

The team gathered themselves. Looking at one another, they stared at the water, thankful for the sprinklers that, at that moment, were still going.

"That wasn't normal." Wally said. "We were just attacked by a monster that wanted Robin, but attacked me before. Why would it go after me if it wanted Robin?"

. . .

In the watchtower, Flash was on duty. Monitoring calls and all that was rather boring. He jumped when he actually got one. Most Justice League members avoided calling him as much as possible when he was up there.

He frowned when there was no message. What was going on?

. . .

"I am not sure." Kal replied, his brow furrowed. "But he is part of the group of kidnappers that have been taking girls, so it can't be a coincidence."

Artemis looked at him. "You're right. Do you think it's gone?"

Megan shook her head before anyone else could. "No, it's not able to be destroyed by anyone but it's master." She frowned. "We should call the league."

Conner frowned, for the first time speaking. "Where's Robin? He should have been here by now."

They all looked at one another. This was bad.

They ran to the room that they had last seen Robin. What they found shocked them and chilled them to the bone.

FudoTwin17: :D

Cat: Obviously, she likes cliffies.

FudoTwin17: Oh, yeah. But, of course, I hate when people do them to me, so I'll hurry up on the next chappie.

Cat: Yep. Review. Bye.


	18. Chapter 18

FudoTwin17: Yo! I'm back!

Cat: Prepare yourself for a long chapter. Or, at least, longer than normal.

FudoTwin17: Yep! Well, I don't want to keep you from the chapter, so I don't own Young Justice, no matter how much I wish I did. On to the chapter!

Chapter 18

Blood was the first thing they saw. That, along with the torn up couch and broken television. The lights were also dark. On the floor were scattered parts of her costume. A cape, a torn off sleeve, a belt, her boots, and, the most worrying, her mask. Near them were glass bits and a broken light source. And the room itself was practically torn apart. It made them all nervous.

It was then that they contacted the league. And when they arrived, that was still where they stood.

They could even see the shock on the emotionless Batman, the dark knight. He was about to search for evidence when he saw the laptop and a typed message on the front. _Security camera. File. Rux Grey. Ruxandera Grayson. No useable evidence. _

He was fishing it out when the group were steered out by their mentors. They found themselves each being interrogated to find out what they knew.

After they came out of their shock, they went to the main room to watch the security footage with the league. It was still their mission. They were still going to save the girls. This was their mission, and, due to the content of the footage, they were entitled to watch it.

It started when she started hacking while at the same time watching the security footage of what was going on there. A look lit up her face and she hacked the sprinklers. They watched as she saved Kid Flash on the footage. Then she turned to the file that she had just opened. Smiling, she started looking at it. Then, her face showed shock. "What is this?"

Only Batman could see her tense, and understood why she turned around in a perfect fighting stance.

After a moment, shock registered on everyone else's faces as a voice came out of the darkness. "Well done. I didn't think you would notice me."

They watched as the eye holes in her mask widened. "Josh?"

At that, Batman's eyes narrowed. She knew her attacker. Artemis's mouth dropped as he walked out of the darkness. She knew him, too. "No."

They put the footage on pause while they turned to Artemis. "I know him." They stared at her for more information. They got it all right. "The entire school voted him and a girl named Ruxandera Grayson for prom Queen and King. He stands up for abuse victims, tries to stop bullying, and even works to preserve the environment. I don't know him as well as everyone else, but he's not the type you'd expect to get up and kidnap anyone." Her lip trembled.

Deciding not to probe her any longer, they resumed the footage.

Recovering from shock almost immediately, she slipped one hand behind her cape and sent a glare that the bats were known for. "What's going on here?"

"I've been watching you for a long time, Robin." He smiled evilly, something that Artemis had never expected. "I made myself a model student at your school, searching for a queen. And surprise, surprise, one of the students is Robin! The boy wonder."

Her eyes narrowed. "Wh-"

"And, you know, after I chose my queen, Ruxandera Grayson, it seemed appropriate to take you, too." He approached. As he walked forward, his skin seemed to change into a pale white that made his skin perfect. His eyes turned black and his arms seemed even more muscular.

Robin took this as the opportune moment to send three birdarangs from behind her back at him. He deflected them easily. Two hit the television, breaking it, while the other hit the light above them, plummeting down. It broke, glass shards tearing her skin. She flinched, but kept going.

"No way . . . ." Kid Flash murmured. This was going on while they were talking?"

"What's going on here?" She asked.

He chuckled. "There will be no evidence, because I am from every legend. I am a vampire. I am a fairy." His eyes darkened with purple markings while wings sprouted from his shirt. "I am a werewolf." His shirt tore off as he changed into a giant wolf. Then he changed back into a vampire like creature. "I am every monster you know or have feared as a child." She glared. "And this time, the monster is after you."

With that, he jumped forward with abnormal strength, trying to catch her. However, she rolled out of the way, sending a birdarang at him. He hit the couch, practically destroying it. When he stood, he looked at the birdarang and his eyes widened.

As if on cue, Robin jumped behind the cupboard. Then, an explosion rang out. They watched as Robin was thrown backward despite her cover and banged her head against the wood. She slipped off her boots, and slipped into the debris, ignoring the fact that her head was bloody and she probably had a concussion.

"Why would he do that?" Conner murmured.

"Noise." Batman answered. "He was trained to make noise so his teammates in this situation could help him. And he didn't want to be heard. The boots would make too much noise."

They nodded, watching as the unscathed male walked out of the calming debris. "Smart, Robin. But I will find you."

From behind him, they saw a flash of gold and black. They gasped. Especially when they saw that Josh noticed it as well. He spun around, grasping it to only find he had the cape. His eyes widened when a cackle was heard. Spinning around, he found himself being hit with birdarang after birdarang.

No one noticed the sigh of relief that the dark knight let out.

Eventually, the continuous attack of birdarangs died. She had no more to throw.

Josh searched the area, looking for her. Then, out of nowhere, two wires attached themselves to his chest and sent an electrical current through him. He smirked, "Cute." Then, with a tug, he pulled her out of the hiding spot she had taken and threw her to the ground.

The league caught it's breath. The dark knight scowled. This was bad.

He knelt down, his knee on her chest. "Ready to go now?" He asked in a playful voice.

To all of their surprises, she smirked. "Not quite." And he got a smoke bomb to the face. Batman smirked. That was his girl.

Once again, she disappeared, but they could all see the blood she left behind. She needed help right then.

Josh smirked. "Fine. We'll do this the hard way." He looked around to not see her.

No one saw her, besides Batman. He pointed her out as she swung on one of the lights after typing something on the computer and placing it somewhere safe, blending in. She seemed to be sending a signal to the tower, but right before she tried to say something, the light made a swaying motion.

They all flinched when they saw a birdarang stuck in the wire that held it. Clumsily, she stood and jumped to another light. However, they could all see that she was bleeding heavily enough that she was having problems focusing and staying awake. This time, she fell.

They all saw Batman's furious glare. She had fallen right into Josh's arms.

He smirked. "Ready to go, little bird?"

She glared. She started speaking so fast that they couldn't make out what she was saying. His eyes widened. She managed to flip out of his tight hold in his shock and swing over him.

Catching himself, he grabbed her sleeve, which tore off along with her bandages. His eyes widened. "What happened?"

She glared at him. "Jess is half as evil as you are."

He shook his head. She took that moment to try to disappear, but, seeing what she was going to do, he appeared behind her. He swung her into a bridal hold. She struggled, but they could all see that it didn't matter.

She was worn from blood loss and pain. She was probably struggling just to stay awake. They watched as she slowly stopped struggling and her head dropped. Josh smiled into the camera as if he knew it was there all along.

He probably did.

Everyone in the room except Batman caught their breath.

Josh slipped off her belt and then smiled into the camera. "We won't be needing this. I already know who's underneath the mask."

And with that, he disappeared the way he came with Robin. As if on cue, the team burst into the room. Seeing the horrors they all froze.

After the footage was stopped, Wally turned away and punched a wall. "We were right there!" He exclaimed. The Flash looked at his nephew sadly, and grabbed his shoulder.

"You couldn't have done anything." He stated.

The rest of the team hung their heads in shame. They all disagreed with Flash. They were right there. They could have-should have been faster. They could have saved Robin. They could have stopped it.

"Yes, we could have." Kaldur stated.

"We were right there." Megan whispered.

"And we didn't do anything." Artemis turned away.

"Stop thinking like that now." Surprisingly, it was Batman who gave the command. "You still have the mission. You will be saving those girls, and now Robin is just another one that you will be helping. It is now your job. We leave at the same time as scheduled."

With that, he turned to the screen and plugged in the file that Robin had hacked right before she was taken.

Opening it, he found more information than he wanted to know. Then, he explained to them what it meant.

"The girl, Ruxandera Grayson, will be kept in this room." The blueprints showed up and he pointed to one of the rooms. "She is to be his Queen." The league could sense his disgust. "He, crowned king, plans on marring her and creating a kingdom. It is no longer just about the kidnap victims, but the entire world. Each of the kidnapped are being kept for her as her own personal slaves . . . ."

. . .

When Rux woke, the first thing she felt was horror. This was bad. Very bad.

She was in a large white room fit for a queen. The bed was king sized with beautiful, hung linen above her. There was a door to a patio and a huge door to the hall. She already knew it was locked, but she sensed the patio door wasn't.

She slipped out of bed only to have her eyes widen at a mirror across the room. She had golden fabric around her upper area and in a short skirt. From them hung perfectly white bits of fabric. On her arms and legs were golden bands. On her feet were golden slippers and around her head was a small golden crown that wrapped around her head and, when it reached a bit further than her ears, had little wings. And she was entirely healed besides the bite mark. And there was the ring.

On her finger was the ring. It was a silver band with colored wings in gold that were of a Robin. She growled. When she looked at the inside, it had writing. _My little bird._

Looking at the crown, she frowned. _Little bird. Wings of a Robin? _She questioned. There was no hiding it. She was not happy.

Angrily, she kicked open the patio door to come out high above the ground, at least five times as high as where the Flying Graysons preformed. And throughout the land, was greenery. But that wasn't what made her sink down to her knees to stare.

It was the slaves being whipped for doing something wrong in the middle of the street. And the fact that the one whipping them was none other than Josh. King Joshua.

Her heart jumped into her throat.

Her king. Her soon to be. Her husband in two weeks.

FudoTwin17: I pray that you guys don't kill me, so . . . .

Cat: That means she is considering running. Now, this is a romance story, but there won't be anything inappropriate.

FudoTwin17: I'm not sorry about that. Anyways, we're on to the next chapter. Bye! Please, review!


	19. Chapter 19

FudoTwin17: Yay! I'm not dead!

Goldfish # 1: For what you did, you should be.

FudoTwin17: . . . No one hates me that much . . . except maybe Batman.

Cat: . . . Actually, that could be true. You did turn his boy into a girl, get her kidnapped, and then drop the bombshell that she's going to get married unwillingly.

FudoTwin17: Yeah, you're right. Robin should probably hate me more.

Batman: . . . .

Robin: . . . .

FudoTwin17: . . . Uh, by the way, I'll be focusing more on what's going on with Rux than the rest of the team. Mainly because I want to show you guys what's going on with her. But you'll get a few Young Justice moments thrown in.

Cat: Um, she doesn't own Young Justice.

Chapter 19

The team didn't know how long it was, but they were training extremely hard. Fight after fight, they were working as hard as possible. Because it was now personal. They had Robin, a member of their team. King Joshua was going to marry Ruxandera, a girl that they each knew for only so long, but loved like their own.

But no matter how hard any of them worked, Kal was working the hardest. Right before she was taken, they had a fight, and then he found out about the bite. Of course, to find out about Josh was worse, because he saw those black eyes that she spoke of. And he knew that something bad was going on.

And he was going to stop it.

. . .

Rux found herself in her bed glaring. Josh had come with her breakfast, and she did not want him anywhere near her. She wore the same garbs as she had yesterday, but now she was to change into something else. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

Sitting across from her, he ate and spoke to her happily as if he were a kid that had gotten the toy he wanted for Christmas. Her problem? She wasn't his toy.

"Today, you get to meet my family. They've wanted to meet you for a while." He told her cheerily.

"They'll be disappointed. After all, I'm not here by choice." She growled, her arms crossed.

"Oh, no. They'll love you." He smiled at her. "Trust me."

"Why would I trust you? You kidnapped me. You want me to marry you!" Rux gave him an evil glare, thankful that bats had it come natural to them.

He sighed. "I feared you'd see it that way." He came back and grabbed her hands. "It will be okay. You will be happy."

"Uh, no. I won't." She growled, yanking away her hands.

He frowned, obviously unhappy that she wasn't cooperating. "You really should eat something."

"No." She stated.

"I don't have to shove it down your throat, do I?" He asked.

She suddenly felt extreme discomfort. He could do it, too. She knew. Unhappily and against her will, she picked up a biscuit and began to nibble on it. He smiled. "That's my girl."

"I am not your girl." She growled between nibbles.

"Yet." He smiled. "I'll send in your dress maids."

She glared at him. "I don't need-"

"Unless you don't want them. If you don't, they are useless and will be gotten rid of." Right then, two of the kidnap victims walked in with stuff in their arms. Their eyes showed alarm.

"N-No, I need them." Rux changed her mind. She had to keep them all alive and in the castle. She wouldn't let them die because of her retaliation. She could do that without risking lives.

He smiled. "Good." And he was gone.

She turned her attention to the two victims. She had gotten to know each girl personally through their files, and knew how to approach them. Carefully, she walked over. "Hi. I'm Rux." The first one, Caitlynn Emu was someone who was comforted by touch. She threw her arms around Caitlynn, who melted into small, hidden sobs. The second one, Ally More, was more of a spoken type. She turned her attention to her. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

Both their lips trembled before they came back to reality and started to dress her and make her pretty.

In the end, she wore an old dress, or, really, an old style in a new way. It was in the colors of her first Robin outfit, green, gold, red, and black. A short and low black corseted dress was under a lower red top layer. The top layer also had the three golden strips of cloth and the R symbol. The inside of the black dress was gold as well. Where the top, removable layer of the dress flowered out at the bottom, bits of green were mixed in. She also had the green pixie boots. Her eyes were highlighted with bits of green as well. Her lips were glazed over in slightly pink gloss. Of course, she got to keep the stupid ring and the dumb crown.

She smiled at the girls in thanks, then, once they left, she steeled herself.

Ruxandera found that Josh returned as soon as he could. He looked her up and down before he smiled sickly. "And you think they won't like you."

"I pray they don't." He frowned at her response, but took her arm and continued down long hallways. When they reached a long stairway, he smiled and glanced at her. "Smile, my little bird."

She gave her best glare, and they continued down the stairs. He in joy, and her in horror. She wished that Batman could get there soon. He always came for her. And this time he knew where she was. Of course, he was probably preparing the Justice League and her friends. They would come. Just not yet.

She steeled herself, watching as they came into view. They all wore tuxes and traditional female garbs. They "oh"ed and "ah"ed at her and began clapping. She growled in response.

Then, they all sat down to eat. They asked her about her adventures as Robin, and she described mostly kidnap situations where Batman saved her, and made noticeable references to where they were and why she was with them. And how Batman always saved her.

They took it as good humor. Obviously, they didn't know her at all.

Eventually, that led to a dance or ball or whatever. She so hated her life right then. Why couldn't Batman save her already? She just wanted to leave, and possibly watch Batman beat the pulp out of their precious king. That would be something to see.

She found her smiling at the thought.

"Finally enjoying yourself?" Josh asked.

She smiled at him. "No, not really. But I just thought of some things I can do."

He rose an eyebrow as if inviting her to do something. She smirked. He would regret ever taking her if she had any control over anything. And she did.

Slipping away, she found the punch table. She grabbed a fancy glass and a spoon. Over the music, she managed to hit her cup hard enough to catch everyone's attention, even accidentally shattering a side. Jumping on the table, and making a few people gasp, she smiled. "Hello, everyone." _Show time._ "I'd like to make a toast." People started to smile. "To my lying, conniving, evil, manipulative soon to be husband. May his days be long and miserable for the rest of my days." Then she threw the cup.

Josh smiled, catching the cup and placing it on a table nearby. He smiled gently at his people. "My soon to be. She is full of fire. I always heard people say that their wives were full of fire, but I had never understood it. Now, I know. To my soon to be, the one full of fire, but cool as ice." He filled the glass she threw at him as full of punch as he dared and took a drink.

Everyone smiled, drinking.

He smirked at her, as if to say that he could turn anything she did into a good thing. It was also an invitation for her counter attack.

That just enraged her.

"It sure is hot in here." She said. "Maybe it's all that fire." She sent him an evil glare. Then, she did something she would never do as Rux. She was Robin, right then. The girl wonder in the skin instead of the mask. She took off the top layer of her dress to reveal the black one. People gasped once again, talking of how wrong and disturbing it was to undress in front of so many people.

Josh stared. "Well, she is right. It is very hot." He slipped off his tux jacket. This time it still seemed to work. Men and a few women took off jackets and layers. Rux frowned. This wasn't going according to plan.

But she already had a new approach in mind. Walking up to the stage where the orchestra had resumed playing, she jumped up on stage in her short dress and smiled. "You know, for this kind of an event, you guys are playing pretty boring music." Jaws dropped and gossip started. She didn't care. This was what she was going for!

She was thankful for her musical ability. Picking up a violin, she started to play a tune. These people seemed rather soft, so she planed on getting hard playing going. Anything to leave a bad impression. She started to play a hardcore beat that the violins quickly picked up on.

Rux was the soon to be Queen. They had to listen to her.

After that had filled the room and started to shock people, she moved on to the clarinets to the flutes to the drums and bases and even the saxophones. Once they were playing a hard tune, she saw that the people were staring at her. She smirked and crossed her arms.

Rux would not be ignored.

Josh spoke up then, grabbing a microphone so he could be heard. "My little bird, as you can see, has strange taste in music." He smiled, earning a few laughs. How was that even funny? "But I love her in her strange ways and abnormalities. And that's what matters in the end." Her jaw dropped.

He smiled so sincerely that people started clapping and "aw"ing. It made her sick.

_Crap._ She thought.

His family accepted her! How could she counter that? Be rude to every single one of them? Tell them to unaccept her? How would that work?

She frowned. "I hope Batman beats the pulp out of you, Josh."

Of course, that earned laughs as well.

. . .

Batman watched at Rux's attempts to make them hate her. They were way better than what Batman could have done. But they still loved her. He frowned. He supposed that he would have a lot to do. He turned away from the computer.

He had to rescue her, them. He had to get them out.

He couldn't wait to beat the pulp out of that boy.

"I hope Batman beats the pulp out of you, Josh." Rux growled, annoyed. Batman couldn't help but smirk. She knew him so well.

FudoTwin17: :D

Cat: . . . .

FudoTwin17: Well, right now I'm in Missouri. I hope you Missouri people like this chapter, because all the writing long, my sister was all like, "We're almost to Missouri!"

Cat: . . . .

FudoTwin17: . . . Bye!


	20. Chapter 20

FudoTwin17: Hey! Sorry if this update seems rather late, but I am at a hotel with no internet. So, sorry.

Cat: But?

FudoTwin17: But this is chapter number twenty! So, I guess it'll be okay.

Goldfish # 1: . . . She doesn't own YJ.

FudoTwin17: Nope.

Chapter 20

Wearing her black dress, Rux almost growled later that day when Josh decided they needed some time together and brought out a plan for a short date. It was almost four when he came to her room to inform her.

He grabbed her hand and led her to a small stable near the east wing of the now finished castle. Once they reached it, he opened it, revealing two horses. One was a female of pure white with specks of gold littering it's wondrous mane and bright blue eyes. The other was a black stallion with specks of silver littering it's hair with dark brown eyes.

"I am not-" Rux started, but was interrupted.

"You have your choice, my little bird." She gritted her teeth. "If they are unwanted, they are useless-"

"I'll ride your horse." She growled. A human life was one low thing to threaten her with, but he was also bargaining with animal lives, too? When was this madness going to end?

"Anything you want, my little bird." He gave a sweeping bow.

"Except my freedom, choice in husband, and happiness." He frowned at her as she swung up on the white horse. She leaned forward, clutching it with a trained hand. Even without the saddle and reins, she knew how to ride it.

He swung up on his horse. "Shall we go?"

Giving him a devilish smile, she took off. From far behind, he murmured, "So that's how it's going to be."

He chased after her, his horse not anywhere near. Rux sighed. About a week and two days would go by before the Justice League and Young Justice would come. She just had to survive until then. She could do that.

After all, she was the boy wonder.

She didn't know how long it was during the time that she outran, out-jumped, and outdid anything and everything that he did, but it must have been a short time, because he had her stop around sunset, at which he brought out a "romantic" picnic and everything. She only ate because she had to.

"You look beautiful." He told her.

"I wish I could say the same to you." She growled back. Actually, she could say the same to him, but she didn't want to. He was the reason that she was there.

"What troubles you?" Josh asked.

"Everything!" She exploded, standing up. "What is wrong with you? You had no right to kidnap me! You didn't have the right to steal those girls away from their families! You still don't have the right to marry me! You-You-" She turned away, shaking from anger.

"As I have told you, you will be happy." He whispered in her ear, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Yeah, when I get out of this place."

He smiled. "You know, I think I can do something to make you happier." She snorted. "No, hear me out. What if I get your family to come to the wedding?"

She snorted, suddenly feeling extreme discomfort. Unfortunately, it was a familiar feeling. "All my family is dead or paralyzed."

"I meant the Justice League, and those silly little friends of yours." He sighed into her ear. "After all, they are coming in nine days."

With that sentence, her heart dropped into her stomach. How did he know?

But wait . . . . Her program! Important things were still being fed to the Justice League by it. It was still working. And they were most likely being watched by cameras somewhere. It was just a matter of how she would tell the league.

"How-How did you know?" She forced an expression of shock and let her voice raise.

He chuckled. "I know everything."

She gave him a unhappy look. "Please tell me."

"Oh! A please and everything!" He laughed. "Hm, what will I get in return?"

"What do you want?" She regretted the words before she even said them.

He smirked. "A kiss."

She frowned. _Crap._

. . .

Kaldur and Batman were in the main room. While Kal was working on his technique, Batman was looking through the footage that they were getting of Rux and Josh. Batman frowned when he came on some that was happening at the present moment.

Rux was standing facing away from Josh, who's arms were wrapped around her waist. Her arms were at her side and she looked like she was fighting the urge to push him away or punch him. But, either way, it didn't matter.

Kal, seeing the footage, found himself at Batman's side.

"-be happy." He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, when I get out of this place." She crossed her arms.

"You know, I think I can make you happier." She snorted, making Batman proud that she was his partner. "No, hear me out. What if I get your family to come to the wedding?"

Both males in the room paled. "All my family is either dead or paralyzed." She stated, but they could both tell that she knew what he meant.

"I meant the Justice League, and those silly little friends of yours." He sighed happily into her ear. "After all, they are coming in nine days."

She paled. Batman and Kal looked at one another. "How did they know?"

"I don't-" Batman started to answer, but was cut off by Rux's raised voice. It was as if she knew they wouldn't sit quietly after that.

They watched as a fake look of surprise crossed her face. "How-How did you know?"

He chuckled in her ear. The hairs on the back of Kal's neck stood up. "I know everything."

She gave him a look of curiosity within a pout. "Please tell me."

"Oh! A please and everything!" He exclaimed, laughing. Right then, Batman wished he were there. "Hm, what will I get in return?" Right then, both males in the room paled. They were afraid of what was next. And they could see that Rux was set on getting this information to them.

"What do you want?" Batman's fists clenched. He had taught her too well.

"A kiss." Batman sighed in relief. As Ruxandera Grayson, taken in by a playboy, it became a part of the lifestyle to be used to kissing.

She frowned anyways. Kal seemed extremely angry by this offer, but he held in the anger. Watching, he saw as she turned to him. He couldn't turn away.

They kissed. It was short, and they could see that it was entirely business to Rux. After they pulled away, she sent a glare at him that made Batman proud. "Information. Now."

He sighed. "You truly are cruel as fire and cool as ice. As you wish, my little bird. My hackers may not be as good as you, but they are good enough to find a weak link. After all, your mountain hasn't been updated since the Justice League abandoned it, or, at least, by you. Since you programed the Watchtower and the rest of their systems, my hackers haven't been able to get in. And the only way I knew you hacked us was when I saw your computer. Well played, my little bird."

She glared at him. After that, Batman and Kal turned away.

Once Batman disappeared through the door to find another hacker to get rid of their little problem, Kal found himself biting his lip. Then, the anger just let itself out. With perfect form, he kicked a punching bag across the room. It had better technique than any other attack he had used that entire day.

When the rest of the team arrived, they would find that they were using a different plan than the one that Robin had left them with.

. . .

When Robin woke, her first thought was that there were eight days left. Then she jumped up.

The girls who helped dress her came in and helped her dress and get ready once again. This time, she wore a crimson dress. The low dress was strapless with a little flowery design at the top. Half way down to her knees, it split and flowed behind her. The plain design was there to make her look fierce and unforgiving. They gave her heels with dark red ribbons that went up her legs. They made her eye makeup darker, bringing out the deep and sharp blue color of her eyes. Her lips were a dark, yet bright red. After she thanked them, they slipped out the door.

Wondering, she found herself coming to the door. It opened easily. In an instant, she slipped out.

Clicking down the hall, she walked as if she had been let out. Anyone she walked by stopped and bowed to her. Unless they were kidnap victims, she completely ignored them with a almost evil look on her face.

Then Josh spotted her. He came up and walked with her.

"No one told me that I could walk on my own." She said.

"You're the Queen. You don't need permission to do anything." He replied.

"Almost queen. We aren't married yet." She growled.

"Whatever you say, my little bird. But remember, you are mine. The ring on your finger proves it. And anyone who tries to take you away . . . ." He trailed off, letting the thought hang in the air.

"It's not like I can take it off." She said. "If I do, the next morning I wake up with it on."

He smiled.

They then walked in silence. She didn't want him anywhere near her, but wherever she went, he followed behind her as if he were a puppy. About a half an hour of exploring the castle later, Josh was called away. She was so thankful.

Walking into a room, she found a great ballroom. It was large, even if it wasn't as large as the one that she had met his family in. She sighed.

She glanced up when she heard violin music fill the room. It was the perfect tune for a song that she heard so long ago. She locked the door and stepped in. Humming, then singing the tune, she closed her eyes and spun around, picking up the beat of the song.

_"I can honestly say you've been on my mind since I woke up today. I look at your photograph all the time. These memories come back to life. And I don't mind." _

She found herself thinking about that night she spent with Kaldur, staying up until sunrise and then falling asleep. She smiled, her eyes still closed.

_"I remember when we kissed. I still feel it on my lips. The time that we danced with no music playing. I remember the simple things. I remember until I cry. But the one thing I wish I'd forget, the memory I want to forget is goodbye."_

She really didn't want to think about that last time they talked. She remembered it too well.

_"I woke up this morning and played our song. And through my tears, I sang along. I picked up the phone and then put it down, 'cause I know I'm wasting my time. And I don't mind."_

It seemed like that was what she was doing. Wasting her time on memories of before she got there, but Rux didn't care. She ignored the feeling. She needed some time.

_"I remember when we kissed. I still feel it on my lips. The time you danced with me with no music playing. I remember the simple things. I remember until I cry. But the one thing I wish I'd forget, the memory I want to forget . . . ."_

She sighed.

_"Suddenly, my cellphone's blowing up with your ring tone. I hesitate, but answer it anyway. You sound so alone. And I'm surprised to hear you say . . . ."_

Rux frowned, twirling sadly.

_"Remember when we kissed. You still feel it on your lips. The time that you danced with me with no music playing. You remember the simple things. We talked 'til we cried. You said that your biggest regret, the one thing you wish I'd forget was saying goodbye. Saying goodbye. Goodbye."_

Rux frowned, still twirling. The difference between the song and her predicament was simple. The song ended happily. She was usually pretty confident about the League winning, but this time, this time was different. This place had an army. In the army, there were trained monsters. She didn't know what Josh was, but she knew that he wasn't anywhere near the trained one's levels.

She sighed.

Then, she tripped. Looking down, she saw a group of nine pennies. Already on the floor, she picked them up. On the back were bat symbols. She smiled. Then, after a second, four disappeared.

She smiled at the wonders of the Justice League. She got the message.

They were coming in five days.

Then she looked up and almost yelped as something formed right in front of her.

FudoTwin17: Yay! I hope you guys liked that! Oh, and I still don't own the song. It was Goodbye.

Cat: Yep.

Goldfish # 1: Just so you guys know, she's in Indiana right now. It's very . . . well, interesting.

FudoTwin17: . . . How do you know? You're talking over the phone right now.

Cat: . . . .

Goldfish # 1: Just get back so you can feed me.

FudoTwin17: Sorry, Cat.

Cat: It's okay, I completely understand.

FudoTwin17: 'Kay. Bye. ***hangs up*** So, uh . . . bye! Review!


	21. Chapter 21

FudoTwin17: Hey! From cold Indiana, yo!

Cat: Yep. Anyways, she's updating, so . . . .

Goldfish # 1: Just know that she is moving on to the next chapter.

Cat: Yeah. She doesn't own YJ.

Chapter 21

It was the black figure. Standing before her, it stared her down. It was the monster that almost killed Wally twice. It was right there. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't move with it staring at her like that.

Rux frowned. There was a look in it's eyes that screamed of . . . pain, hurt, and maybe even sadness. She blinked.

It leaned down. She flinched, but it just picked her up gently and sat her back down on her feet. She stared at him. His eyes seemed to smile at her, but she couldn't tell.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, no longer caring who was listening. She didn't know why, but something about it made her want to be there. It was probably the sadness in it's eyes.

Surprisingly, it instead signed an answer. _My Queen, I can't speak._

She frowned. "Why not?"

_A curse. _

"Could you tell me about it?" She asked sweetly. She didn't exactly trust it, but there was just something in it's ageless eyes. Truth, maybe? "Tell me about your story?"

_Yes, my Queen. Many hundreds of years ago, when the king was just a child, I was a great adventurer. I was known throughout the lands as Orin, the dragon slayer. I was a hero, saving the land many times. However, I made an enemy, a dark wizard who hated me with everything that he had. He threatened the kingdom, claiming that he would destroy it with a flood if I did not turn myself in. I was forced to do as he wanted. He placed a curse on me. I cannot speak and I must do all that my master wants of me. Then he prophesied that I would be servant to the true ruler and placed me in the King's family as a servant. They changed me into their kind, claiming that they were the true rulers of the world. As you can see, that is why I work for them. _

She sighed. It was sad. But something in the story didn't fit right. "How old is King Joshua?"

_Many hundreds of years, my Queen._

"How is that possible?" She asked.

_Their kind, my Queen, is a very unique kind. They can live for thousands of years and stop aging at whatever point in time they want to._

"How is one changed?" She asked slightly fearful. She had a bad feeling that after the wedding, Josh planned on changing her.

_My Queen, it is very painful. One of the monsters are to bite a human three times. After this, there would be a ceremony that only the changed and the changer would be able to attend. I am unaware of what happens in this ceremony. My Queen, it is so painful that all memory I had of it were blocked out._

She gulped. "Thank you."

_It is my duty, your Majesty._

She smiled at him. "You can come to my room any time. You're very brave."

_Thank you, Queen Ruxandera._

Then there was pounding on the door. "Rux! My little bird, please open the door!"

Glancing back, she smiled to see he was gone. Picking up the pennies so Josh wouldn't see them, she walked to the door. "Why should I?"

"Because I asked you to." He replied.

"Not exactly good enough." She replied.

"Because I love you." He said.

"Hm, I really hate that answer." She replied.

"Because I can do it myself-"

"Then do it yourself. I'm not letting you in. Why would I?" She growled before saying, "Don't answer that."

There was no reply. She frowned. It wasn't like him to not reply. She put her ear to the door to hear absolutely nothing. But she didn't open it.

She sighed a frustrated breath before letting out a startled squeak. From behind her, Josh had appeared and, wrapping one arm around her shoulders while knocking out the knees at the same time, picked her up. "Hello, my naughty little bird."

Rux crossed her arms. "Put me down."

"Now why would I do that?" He mocked.

"Because you love me." She replied evenly.

"Hm, I don't like that answer." He kicked open the door and began walking out. Stubbornly, she began struggling. He chuckled, his hold easily keeping her in his arms.

Eventually, she gave up and sighed. Realizing that he wasn't taking her back to her room, she growled. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Oh, how she hated his answer.

They must have been quite a sight to see, because everyone they passed on his side of the family burst into giggles or smiled as they passed by. After all, she was a grumpy bride being carried by her joyous almost husband. She growled, sending another family member into laughter.

She prayed that none of her team ever saw this. Ever. She would die from embarrassment. Not that she wouldn't take that choice over the one she had been presented with anyways.

Eventually, he brought her over to a room and slowly pushed open the door. Inside were bakers along with every kind of food. After taking in the aromas and sights, she turned on Josh with a raised eyebrow. "You're trying to win me over with food?"

He blinked before bursting in to laughter. "No, no, my dear Rux. We're sampling cake and frosting for the wedding."

_For the wedding. _

She sighed. "Let's just get this over with." She muttered

The two sat down at a table with the complete opposite points of view. Cake and frosting alike were served, but only one really worked. In the end, they went with a vanilla cake and a buttercream icing. It wasn't really Rux's favorite, but it was Bruce's.

Oh, what a nightmare.

. . .

Late at night with a candle lit, Rux sat with Orin on her bed. They spoke, or, in Orin's case, signed, happily. Orin would tell Rux about his adventures in olden times and Rux would tell him about her time as Robin, the boy wonder, partner of the dark knight.

She never imagined she would become friends with her best friend's almost murderer. But that was life. The unimaginable happened every day. After all, wasn't she getting married to a monster in both the literal and actual way?

_Once, _Orin signed, _there was a girl. She was probably around ten and she had just escaped a bad home. _Rux sighed, finding herself thinking of Wally. _She was very outgoing and admirable. Her name was Abigail, and she was one of the most hot-headed little red-head in the lands. She asked me to take her on as an apprentice. _Robin smiled. Definitely Wally. _Back in those times, girls were not to fight. So I had refused. _He sighed, almost ashamedly. _If I had known that she would have done it anyways, I would have taken her on._

Robin let a frown form on her face. "What happened?"

_The girl became vigilante. Unfortunately, she wasn't taken seriously, and, even after saving lives, she was hunted by the knights and killed for witchcraft. _He sighed.

Rux frowned. "It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. You did just what you were raised to do."

_I still can't help, but think about it. _He sighed. _She was only ten._

Rux sighed, touching his arm in sympathy. It must have been painful blaming himself for so long over a death that he couldn't have stopped either way. And the fact that it was a ten year old girl just made it worse, especially with what time he was from. She couldn't offer too much comfort.

She found it almost strange that she trusted him so quickly. Well, not really trust, as bats had strange trust issues, but got close. She supposed that he was just that type of a person.

He looked up. _I cannot keep you up any longer, your majesty. I do not wish to disturb your time of sleeping._

She nodded. "Thank you, for staying with me." She whispered in the dark.

With a sweeping bow, the man turned and left.

She smiled. At least she wasn't alone in the castle with a bunch of girls to watch over. That would be the real nightmare. She blew out the candle, letting darkness take the room.

FudoTwin17: Well, I'm happy! Review, please! And I promise to update as soon as I can!

Cat: Yeah.

Goldfish # 1: Whatever.

FudoTwin17: Yeah . . . well, review, and bye!


	22. Chapter 22

FudoTwin17: Hey, fanpeople! Unfortunately, I'm not feeling too up to anything, so I'm just going to do the chapter. No talk at the beginning of this chappie. Anyways, thank you for so many hits on this story! It makes me happy. Now, it's been a while since I've updated, so take this as an apology. Okay, I wish I owned Young Justice, but that will never happen. Now, on to the chapter!

Chapter 22

"Queen Ruxandera!" Gasped the woman in tragic horror. "You don't know how to dance?"

Ruxandera rose an eyebrow. "Of course I know how to dance. I've been dancing since I was eight." And every word was true. It was torture to learn how to dance, but Bruce insisted on it since she had then become the famous orphan that Bruce Wane took in as an act of good citizenship. She had to know how to behave in his charity balls and parties when she had to go.

It was the perfect punishment.

Perfect, because she hated and dreaded every second of it. Not only was she usually the only one there with a mind and good taste for music (sorry, but it's true), but she was also the only one with a sense of humor. When she met Roy, they made a huge mess for an asterous prank. However, Bruce didn't feel the same about words to use to describe it. She had to clean all of his cars.

And Bruce Wane had a lot of cars.

But it was worth it. Every second. Even when she had to wax the batmobile and his sports cars.

The woman, Josh's great aunt who could have passed for a teen supermodel, sighed in frustration. "I mean really dance. Of course you can dance. Anyone can dance. It's doing it well that matters."

Rux met her with a piercing glare. It was enough of an insult to be dressed as she was in a flowing blue low-cut dress with silver lacing and a corset. Although the dress was beautiful, with the crown on her head and the stupid ring on her finger, Rux had never been so angry. The brown leather lace up shoes that belonged in a ballet studio made her feet ache.

"Come." His aunt invited her over. "We must do something about this predicament."

Ruxandera ground her teeth, but said nothing as she walked over. The dress shimmered as if it were water. There was no way that any designer could possibly make something like it. It was a work of magic, magic that Rux wished never existed.

"Now, place your arm here . . . ." And the older woman showed Rux how she wanted her dance. No one knew how to dance the dance after it had been lost sometime in the seventeenth century. Rux could appreciate that.

It was a good thing that she only had a few more days, four to be exact. They were coming soon. That was the only thought that kept her going. If it weren't for that and the girls, she didn't know how well this would have worked out.

And not to mention the fact that Rux hadn't had a hair cut in so long. It felt like forever. Her hair was starting to grow, to her utter despair and Josh's utter happiness.

But she kept moving, despite her every problem, no matter how small or big. She could keep going only because it was her duty. She had to keep going.

Ruxandera attempted to do a complicated spin-bow-thingy, but she ended up flat on her butt. She didn't mind. She just wished she had managed to tear the dress in the process so she would have to change. Naturally, the liquid dress turned out to be harder than steel and tougher than nails. Obviously, that plan wasn't going to work.

"Here." His aunt had a gentle tone to her voice as she helped Rux stand. The other female combed down her hair with a careful hand and very graciously fixed the evil crown. She pulled Rux up.

Ruxandera blinked. She suddenly felt herself pale.

The aunt frowned. "What's wrong?"

Rux shook her head. "Just go on with the we-the lesson."

His aunt nodded.

Rux sighed. She had almost said wedding. It had just then become truly real to her. It was real beforehand, but now as she thought about how close it was . . . . It horrified her more than anything. She didn't want to get married. Not at all. And she was sure that the plans to find the perfect dress and veil were already underway. This was more than a nightmare. It was her nightmare.

She bit her lip as she continued to dance.

Rux found herself thinking more and more about home. She wished they would hurry. She knew there were still four days, but . . . it was so long! It scared her.

Rux was only thirteen. She didn't need to be getting married. She shouldn't have been getting married. She didn't want to get married.

_Just think of the team. _She told herself as she twirled just how the other woman wanted. _Wally is being an idiot again. Artemis is secretly looking at him, but pretends to ignore him. Megan is with Conner, doing what they usually do together. _Rux made a sweeping motion with her arms as she leaned backward. _Kaldur is-_

She gasped as a hand slipped to her waist. She wasn't surprised to find that Josh had decided to drop in for a visit. His aunt looked crossly at him. "Your wife-"

"I'm not his wife!" Hissed Rux angrily.

"-didn't know how to dance!"

He placed himself gleefully close to her as one hand played at her waist and the other buried itself in her still short hair. Rux could feel him take a deep breath as his chest was crushed up against her back. "Well that's why you're my favorite aunt." He replied smiling.

She glared at him. "I'm your only aunt."

"That just supports my statement." He replied.

Rux gagged. Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew there must have been a look of victory and superiority.

His aunt sighed, and instructed them both on how to dance. Was Rux happy? Absolutely not. Instead, she was disgusted. The dancing was one thing, but actually having to dance with him was completely horrid.

She could picture herself just running out the door. She stared across the huge ballroom anxiously at the large door to see a pair of brown eyes staring at her. When they realized that Rux was staring, they widened and disappeared. Whoever had just been there had fled from the hallway.

But who was it?

Unfortunately, right then as she wasn't looking, Josh grasped her tightly around the waist and lifted her. She, acting automatically, moved with her momentum and he lost his grasp. As he was in his human form, he couldn't move fast enough to stop their decent, which ended with him on the ground and her laying on top of him, his hands still painfully clenching her waist. She imagined she would have a bruise.

"Oh, are you alright, my little bird?" She glared, before trying to stand-

"Ah!" She fell back on him, his hands firmly holding her in place. He had held her tightly so she wouldn't stand, but she realized her problem long before. She wouldn't be able to stand, because her ankle was twisted severely. Usually, she would ignore it, but not realizing it was there, and putting all her weight on it definitely didn't help it.

He sighed. "I suppose that is answer enough." And just like that, he picked her up bridal style and began to walk her to an infirmary with his aunt talking to Rux the entire way.

She found herself thinking of the pair of eyes. She bit her lip.

_Kaldur better be on his way soon._

. . .

The team, minus Robin, stared at Batman. Wally watched quietly, but bounced back and forth on his heels.

Batman had just informed them on the new plan, in which they dressed as guards and saved girls while the League fought the enemy. They were to start with Ruxandera, despite Superboy and Wally's protest that they should save Robin first. They were to save her as she was the one that 'King Joshua' was after in the first place.

After Batman finished explaining the new plan, Wally rose his hand. Batman glared at him, which Wally took as confirmation to continue. "What exactly are we dealing with? You know, the enemies. I mean, one turned into a dragon and then a vampire thing, but what really are they?"

Artemis glared at him. "Really? Didn't you hear Josh's whole nightmare speech?"

She looked like she was going to continue, but Wally cut her off. "I know, I know. It's just-"

Batman interrupted quickly. "They can be anything. They inspired thousands of legends and tales for being able to turn into anything. If they can imagine it, they can be it."

"Shapeshifters?" Megan asked uncertainly.

"Worse. Not only can they become these things, but they can also drain energy and see dreams. If you have ever had a nightmare, they can bring the worst part of it to life. And they are created in one of the speculated ways that a vampire would be born. Obviously, you know where that came from." Batman explained darkly.

Kaldur bit his lip. This would be hard.

FudoTwin17: Yep. Only a few more days until Rux is rescued. Or is she rescued? MWAHAHAHAHA! :D Okay, thanks for reading guys. I'll update soon. Review, please. Good thoughts are supposed to heal or something. Well, bye!


	23. Chapter 23

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys! Uh, still not feeling my best, so I'm just going to give you the chapter. Thanks for reading, guys. It means a lot. Okay, I don't own YJ. Onto the chappie.

Chapter 23

Three days left. They were coming in three days. She had to keep that in mind as she kept her mouth shut as _he _loomed over her, inspecting her as if she were some piece of merchandise. She was not something he could just decide was "good enough" or "a bad choice" or blah, blah, blah. She let her hands clench in anger that boiled up inside her.

And with her clothing choice, it was only making her angrier. She wore the crown and ring, which she would never be able to get rid of anyway. Her dress was pure white and strapless. The corset, as usual, made it hug her body. At the bottom, it split halfway down to her knees and, although see-through at the knees, hung in overlaying strips. With it, she wore white heels. She had been tempted to burn it that morning, but she never got the chance.

No, the man inspecting Rux was not her soon to be husband, but his father, who had stepped down only thirteen years before. Josh shifted uncomfortably beside her. _He finally got to know what it was like. _

But that wasn't enough to make Rux satisfied.

Besides, the look that his father was giving her was way too much. He looked about nineteen with the same dark blue eyes. However, his hair was a rather too combed down of a black. He was steely and hard. The old clothes he wore were in perfect condition.

What seemed to surprise Rux though, was that, although behind him were two thrones, there was no queen. With Josh so insistent to get a wife, she had been sure that his father had put some pressure on him and that that would mean that he would be married, but where was _she_?

The former king looked at his son with arrogance, the frown never really gone from his face, even when a small smirk formed. "Well done, son. I approve." Then he walked over to Rux.

"Feisty." He murmured, watching her angry eyes widen and her hand almost move to smack him. "Careful, now." He then added. "You don't want to make a mistake and pay for it." He let a wicked smile grace his face as a servant girl-one of the kidnapped ones-walk in the room, probably very specifically for this, and tremble in fear.

Rux let out a little growl and resigned herself to doing nothing. She felt Josh's hand wrap around hers that was still shivering angrily.

"Father, please stop patronizing my wife." Josh requested politely.

"Oh, alright. I shall see you tonight." The older man replied, disappearing. Once he was a safe distance away, Rux sighed.

"So that's where you get it from." Rux murmured.

Josh looked at her carefully before raising her hand to his lips. "Yes. He is a great man."

Rux laughed, still uncomfortable with him touching his lips to her hand. "And what about your mother?"

Josh shrugged, moving up her arm. "She probably couldn't bear to be here with your situation."

Rux frowned, doing her best to ignore his slow movement up her arm. "Why not?"

He paused, but resumed just as quickly. "Well, she was fifteen when my father chose her."

. . .

Kaldur and Batman's eyes were wide when they realized what that meant. Naturally, they had been watching and what they heard was extremely disturbing. How long had this been going on?

That was when Batman noticed Rux look at the camera and determination fill her dark blue eyes. She was going to find out.

Kaldur did his best not to get angry about their position, but that didn't work very well. Rux looked at Josh, who was at her elbow. Creep.

"She's in the same position as I am?"

"Yes." He said momentarily pausing before continuing up as he talked. "As is my grandmother and my great-grandmother."

Processing this information, Rux continued. "Why them?"

Josh continued talking as he went up. "Well, as you know, my father and mother stepped down thirteen years ago. My father demanded I found a wife, but I hadn't found someone I loved. And, to think about it, I took a motorcycle ride. It was raining, though, and I got into an accident. When I woke, I was in the hospital. I was a little banged up, but not that bad. So, I decided to leave and heal myself when there were no cameras on me."

He paused at her shoulder, curling his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

Kaldur let out a deep growl despite himself.

"And?"

"And I saw you."

That caught Batman off guard.

"You see," Josh began to explain, "I did have a head trauma and was having trouble reading the signs. So, I ended up walking into a whole different section of the hospital. I found myself walking past a room. In that room, a very pretty woman laid on the bed with two tall men and a woman, holding what looked like a two year old in her arms. However, I stayed because that woman in the bed was holding a small child."

Rux blinked as Josh put his lips against her neck.

Kaldur let out an even angrier growl.

"I walked in, seeing you and asked to hold you. I claimed that you looked just like my littlest sister who had just died a year ago. They let me and from that day on, I was always with you."

"Huh?" She asked in confusion.

"I went to all your performances, I worked in the circus for a short time, I was in your support group after your family died, I brought you the paper everyday since you moved in with Bruce, and, after you came to the high school, I transferred into every one of your classes."

Her eyes widened.

Kaldur leaned forward. "Stalker." He couldn't help it. It was true.

"Then what about Jessica?"

"Oh, you see, I had to build up your trust and make my friends want to hook me up with you."

Rux's eyes widened. "Candy. Mia. Dustin. Arty. You-"

"Yes. I did. And once they did everything they could to get you to like me and it failed, well, I grew tired of waiting." He whispered against her neck.

Batman and Kaldur stared at one another. Was he being serious?

"That's sick." She stated curtly before prying his arms off her and beginning to walk away.

It was then that Artemis walked in the room and looked at the footage, stopping a friendly greeting in her throat. She stared in horror and disgust as Josh snatched her hand and pulled her forward, holding her against his chest.

"Let go." She growled.

He smiled. "A man reserves his true and deepest love not for species of woman in whose company he finds himself electrified and enkindled, but for that one in whose company may feel tenderly drowsy."

"George Jean Nathan." Rux stated automatically before growling, "I am not that one."

"I beg to differ." He leaned down and placed his lips on hers. She jerked away and slapped him with all her suppressed anger with her free hand.

With that, she yanked her other hand out of his tight grip and walked out of the sight of the camera.

Kaldur seethed at the footage. Batman just sat there, his mind obviously at work. Then he turned to Aqualad and Artemis. "Prepare yourselves. We're going early."

FudoTwin17: I hope that was good enough for you readers out there. My plan has finally been put into action! Okay, I have to update some other stories as well, so . . . bye!


	24. Chapter 24

FudoTwin17: Yo, my wonderful, little fanpeople!

Dog # 1: They're probably mad it's taken so long to update such an important chapter.

FudoTwin17: Yeah, I really am sorry for that! This chapter is SUPER important, so I've been working my butt off trying to get it right, but I feel it's finally good! And as well as that, some stuff happened. I got beat up, my goldfishes all DIED, and I've been working on my school musical, which I got the second most important role! So, yeah. Oh, and I want to make sure this is understood. I meant that Josh has been watching Rux since she was born. The other baby being held was her cousin, whom I didn't make a girl, and died along with most of the rest of the Amazing Flying Graysons. I got his age wrong, though, since he was fourteen when he died, making him really be six at that time, but oh well.

Cat: . . . She doesn't own Young Justice.

FudoTwin17: But if I did, this would be the show, not a fanfiction. And Robin and Aqualad would eventually get married depending on if I made Robin a girl. Okay, on to the chapter!

Chapter 24

Rux sat on her bed, looking up at her-ugh-fiancee. He had just walked in the room and looked like he was wanting to speak with her. Immediately, she began to slow her eating. She did not want to talk to him, walk with him, or even see him. He was that evil thing that haunted her dreams when she was all alone in the dark.

"Hello, my little bird." He greeted her. She made a face at him, showing off the half-chewed food in her mouth. He frowned, but ignored it. Once-if she was married to him, Rux had a bad feeling that that was going to stop.

Once again, she felt uncomfortable in her form of dress. She wore a dark blue dress that began at a silver necklace halfway down her neck and, staying in a tight-fitting corset, hugged her frame until it reached halfway to her knees, where it stopped with a silver border. With it, she had black, lace-up boots and gloves. She had more silvery eyeshadow and sharper makeup, though. She supposed they were trying to show off the side of her that represented ice now.

"What? Here to gloat?" She asked, swallowing her thoroughly chewed food and shoveling more into her mouth.

This was going to be a long conversation. If only Batman-Kaldur-everyone were coming that day. She wished they would.

. . .

And her wish was granted. The team, having already infiltrated the castle after staring at the beginning of a growing village surrounding the castle, had already infiltrated it. As soon as the team made it to the first room of Ruxandera Grayson, it was their job to inform the League so they could begin the attack and distract the armies from the disappearance of the kidnapping victims and take down the kingdom.

And, as well as that, the entire League was there. They were going to take down the armies of the growing and strange kingdom. No matter what.

Currently, the team were sneaking down halls and sneaking into unseen areas every time a guard, figure, or even a maid appeared. The plan was going accordingly as well. Naturally, that couldn't last long, though.

It was then that they slipped into a room and looked out a stained glass window to see a group of troops marching by. _Begin faze two of the plan. _Aqualad commanded.

_Got it. _Artemis replied, positioning herself by the door across from Miss Martian.

_Understood. _Miss Martian agreed.

They waited until the troops were almost gone before the two girls slipped out. In an instant, they were doing their best to hold two struggling footmen who had been the stragglers at the end of the lines. While Miss Martian used her telepathy as planned to begin knocking them out, somehow, Aqualad lost his normal patience. He sent a boot into each of their faces in turn, easily knocking them out. The teens looked at him, but he didn't seem to care about the act he'd just preformed.

"Let's go." They nodded, all noticing the icy tone in his voice. He just couldn't help it. These monsters took her.

Miss Martian and Artemis quickly changed into the uniforms and, after Wally was done drooling, the boys took to the next level. As they maneuvered through the halls to a room with a vent where they could look in and enter the room through, the girls positioned themselves as guards outside Rux's door.

_Everything good so far. _Miss Martian informed them.

_Good. We have just found Rux's room. _Aqualad informed them.

_Problem. That Josh guy is in there talking. _Kid Flash interrupted. And it was true.

Which was bad. If Josh stayed in there long, which he most likely would, then the team wouldn't be able to collect Rux and call in the League. If they couldn't call in the League, then the mission would be a bust. This was bad.

Before any of them could decide what to do, everyone could suddenly hear and somewhat see Josh loud and clear. Kaldur mentally thanked Miss Martian.

Rux sat on her bed, a platter of empty plates next to her and a glare clear on her face. In front of her, standing, Josh was speaking. They watched with awe as the two spoke.

"-You know that eventually, when the League gets here, they will fall, right?" Josh asked. He seemed very cool and collected, but he didn't look happy in the least. Even a little bit frustrated instead. The argument must have been going on for quite some time.

"The League is not going to get it's butt handed to it by you, you creep." She argued. As the team watched her, they could only feel a mutual feeling of pride lift their spirits. Watching her helped them think of the best course of action. Or at least she did Aqualad.

"Oh? But surely you must see that your friends will not be able to get into the castle. Over the next few days, every entrance or hiding place will be sealed. No one will be able to get in or out." Josh stated smugly.

She scoffed. "You'll miss something and they will find it."

_Good thing we came early, eh? _Kid Flash asked.

_Just watch, Baywatch. _Artemis commanded. Surprisingly, the male didn't argue for once.

"Such faith in your friends." Josh noted.

"So long as it's not wrongly placed in you." She replied sharply.

He continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "But you already know that your friends will fail. Your skills could only help them so much."

_What skills? _Superboy asked curiously. No one answered the boy. Only one other didn't know, though.

"Yeah, well, they don't need my skills." She replied, her eyes sharper than her makeup. She seemed as if if he came at her, she would be ready to put him down in an instant. Anger seemed to fill her eyes. "My team is perfectly able to handle themselves and having the hacker and strategist on the team missing isn't going to change that."

_Hacker? _Wally asked in shock. _But that's Rob's . . . . _Then his eyes widened, and he met Superboy's eyes which were full of understanding.

_Rux can't be Robin. She's a girl . . . . _Superboy's eyes went to Kaldur, taking in the deliberately unemotional, perfect mask that hid how he felt. His eyes darkened with sudden knowing and betrayal. _You knew!_

Wally turned to look at Aqualad angrily, hurt evident in his mental voice. _How could you keep that from us? How could you know and lie-_

_ It wasn't his secret to keep. _Miss Martian interrupted gently. _And he wasn't the only one who knew. _She added, trying her best to clear the air, but having to thicken itin the process. She looked over at Artemis who chewed her lip, keeping a tight grip on the spear in her hand.

_Megan? _Superboy asked.

_I knew too. _Artemis added after a second.

_So you just thought you'd keep us in the dark! _Wally exclaimed through the link.

_No, Batman did. _Kaldur'ahm interrupted the speedster. _It was for the girls to know to keep her out of situations that may have been dangerous to her secret ID. It wasn't the girl's faults they couldn't tell. Would you refuse the Batman?_

_ But you knew, too! _Superboy exclaimed, pointing the finger at Kaldur instead of Megan.

_He-_Artemis wasn't able to finish.

_It was an accident that I found out and Batman made sure I paid for it as well. It is of none of our faults that Rux did not tell you. It is-was Batman's rules and therefore, we had to respect them just as Robin did. _Kaldur stated.

Before anyone else could say anything, genuine laughter made them snap back to the scene below or, in Artemis and Megan's case, behind them.

"Cute." Josh said, smirking at the thirteen year old. "You truly do believe in them. You know, that blind faith you put in them isn't going to help them win the war. When I do win and my people take over the Earth promised to us ages ago, then the League will not be able-"

"The one who promised you the Earth was a dark wizard with a grudge against one of your slaves." She spit out the words as if they were causing her physical pain to say. "You're sick. Because of you, one of the oldest heroes was enslaved. He was-"

Josh laughed. "I see. You've been speaking with Orin." From above, Kaldur's ears perked up. "I must remember to punish him later."

"No you won't!" Rux exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "Orin, I summon thee!"

Suddenly, right next to her the air began to ripple. In an instant, solidified darkness began to form a shape kneeling on the ground. After it had taken on it's shape, it looked up and-

Wally sucked in a breath. _It's the guy that tried to kill me! _

"Orin, you will accompany me wherever I go. Stay by my side no matter what." She commanded, an icy glare trained on Josh who seemed speechless with the shock of her stubbornness to protect the slave. He frowned.

"I see."

Suddenly, Conner turned away, putting his hand to his ear, listening to his communicator. _"Batman to team. Are you ready?"_

Conner looked at Aqualad and, seeing his face, answered instead. "Unfortunately, Ruxandera and Josh are both in the room. We can't go."

He listened to Batman curse under his breath and waited for the next reply._ "The League will begin with the distraction. Batman out."_

Conner nodded despite Batman not being there and made eye-contact with the male members of the team before stating what was going on over their link.

It was hardly a second later when there was a loud bell ringing throughout the castle. Down below, Josh cursed. "They're early."

Immediately, Ruxandera showed obvious signs of hope, crossing her arms gloatingly and sitting next to the spot where Orin now stood stationary. "What was that of their obvious failure?" She asked, her eyes glinting maliciously.

His eyes softened as he knelt and took one of her hands in his and put his lips to them. "My dearest Ruxandera, my Queen, my little bird, you shall stay here. We will take care of the threat." His eyes smiled at her.

"What-" Her eyes widened in horror and pain.

Megan gasped as much of the team reacted in horror and disgust.

He slowly unburied his teeth from her wrist. She suddenly swooned, letting a sigh of contentment and comfort out before his hand began glowing a dim blue. He touched the wound, causing the broken skin to rewind itself until only a light scar remained. Rux's eyes widened and she let out a gasp of agony as he laid her back on the bed. Her eyes slowly slid closed, the pain swelling until she only wanted it to leave, even though she knew it wouldn't go.

Josh placed a delicate kiss on her parted lips deliberately slowly and turned to Orin. "Watch her. I will deal with you later, but for now, I do not want her anywhere near the fight." Then he turned around, his cape swaying dramatically. Even though he had asked Orin to keep her there, the sound of the lock could be easily heard. Even after his footprints echoed down the hall, the two disguised girls stayed stiff.

Kaldur sighed. This wasn't good. The whole point of the distraction was to keep them out of her room so she could be rescued, but what good would that be if-

The slave looked up to the vent, stopping everyone's hearts cold. However, instead of yelling or trying to kill them or Wally, he made a signal that was along the lines of come on. Kaldur blinked, but, after a look at Rux, obeyed.

"Dude!" Kid Flash exclaimed angrily, "This guy tried to kill everyone, me twice! You can't-"

"Trust me, Kid Flash." Aqualad replied back, watching as the other boy's shoulders slumped in defeat.

With that, all three of them jumped through the vent as quietly as possible and froze to look at Orin who nodded his head in respect and acknowledgment. The teens stared back.

"Why doesn't he say something?" Conner asked.

The man, or monster depending on how one looked at it, signed something. Kaldur blinked. "You cannot speak?" He shook his head.

Wally looked at the others. "Can either of you-"

"No." They both replied at the same time.

"Oh."

They looked up as the man gestured to Ruxandera. Kaldur frowned. "She speaks it?" The other nodded.

Without asking, Superboy walked over and scooped her up. As soon as her eyes opened, they went to him. He tried not to be shocked by her wonderful blue eyes or the effect of knowing this was her without the mask. He walked her over to the others, holding her as if he were afraid that she couldn't walk.

She looked at the signing man and nodded. She would be their translator.

Kalur frowned. "Why are we allowed in? I thought-"

Orin's hands were moving in seconds. "The King commanded that I keep her in the room, but not that someone else couldn't come in." Rux said.

"But you know that by now our goal is to get her out of the room." Wally pointed out, seemingly extremely unhappy with the current arrangement of speaking with the possible enemy.

Once again, Rux translated the flurry of hands. "The goal of whomever is entering has not to do with me and is not my business."

Wally crossed his arms. "Why should we trust you? You've tried to kill us all, and me on more than one occasion!"

As his hands moved this time, they seemed slower more thoughtful. Rux answered just as swiftly, though. "I regret all I have done and will continue to have to do. I am under a-" after Rux's giggles died down, she continued, although all eyes had come to rest on her worriedly, "under a spell. I can only do what my master tells me. My Queen is by far the only one I could possibly care for, unless you count the past Queen." He bowed his head in shame. "Wallace West, I am truly sorry for what I was to do." Rux started giggling again, but it died down once again. "However, I cannot change it and would probably do it again. I haven't a choice. But this is my apology and I pray you accept it."

Wally blinked before sighing and nodding his head. "Yeah, okay." However, he seemed still wary.

Conner paused, suddenly thinking of something. "You said that you had to obey, and Josh told you to keep her here."

His moving fingers were once again translated by Rux. "The King did tell me, but my highest authority hast always been the former Queen or thy Queen. Her commands shall always come before any other's." Orin's eyes went to the Queen.

She blinked, realizing what he said before giggling again. "Okay!"

The others frowned, yet were perfectly fine with it.

Kaldur looked at Orin for a moment. "Is there any extra armor?"

Orin's smile was almost wicked as he glanced at the younger boy.

. . .

Conner continued to hold Ruxandera as he walked. All but she and Orin were in armor as they walked along the corridors. No one had stopped them due to the large, frightening presence of Orin. They all knew who he was, who he worked for, his curse, and his intensity when it came to successfully completing a mission.

However, Rux's mind seemed slightly off. She would go from giggling to eerie silence in moments. It was almost shocking.

But suddenly, a dark shadow filled their path. "Where are you going with the Queen?"

Orin looked at him threateningly. The guy, however, completely ignored him, instead looking at Kaldur who had been leading them. He stood easily up to the task easily. "King Joshua has ordered that the Queen should be moved."

"No, King Joshua hast ordered that his Queen belongs in her room with the door locked and Orin protecting her." The other man argued.

Kaldur sent him a bone-chilling glare. "You are misinformed."

And they stood there for some time in the battle of pride and ability. To no one's shock, Kaldur won. The other contestant frowned, nodding and hurrying off to order some others to do something else. Kaldur continued on as if nothing had changed.

_What's the plan now? _Wally asked.

_What do you mean? _Kaldur replied quickly.

Wally pointed at a window with his spear. _Our path's blocked by fighting. The League caught them off guard and they're closer to the castle than we thought they'd let us get._

Kaldur stood for a second, his mind going over many possible options, but knew only one would really work. He looked at Rux for a moment as she began playing with Conner's helmet. He frowned. "Looks like we will have to go through the battle."

They stared at him like he was crazy, but he kept moving and, although a bit slowly, they followed behind him. In an instant, they were marching towards a side entrance, used for an exit at the moment, an stepped onto the battlefield.

Almost instantly, Rux suddenly was herself again. Her eyes, once dazed over, became sharp and ready. Her hand closed around the helmet and she tossed it away. She flipped out of Conner's grasp and, an annoyed look on her face, tore the bottom half of her dress off to reveal a pair of extremely short black shorts and ripped the corset up the front to pull it off to reveal a black undershirt. The team stared, but she didn't say anything other than a command. "Artemis, my belt."

The archer blinked before stripping from the armor (like a few other teens had already begun to do beforehand) and, after pulling on her quiver of arrows, brought out the utility belt and tossed it at the other girl who caught it and put it on from her shoulder to her hip. "Thanks, Arty."

The little acrobat was just about to charge into battle when Kaldur grabbed her wrist. "You are not going to go and fight. You were just in a delusional state!"

She winked, "Were is past tense. And you don't think I will? Watch me." A cackle echoed around them before Kaldur realized that he wasn't holding her anymore. He let out a little growl. Figured.

As well as her, Orin was gone.

"What should we do now?" Miss Martian asked worriedly.

Kaldur sighed. "We begin to rescue the other girls."

Before the rest of his team could argue, a war cry rang out from the castle and soldier upon soldier began to march out. Maybe they wouldn't be rescuing the other girls quite yet.

. . .

Batman frowned as he finally put down a creature. They were ferociously strong and monstrous creatures that even Superman seemed to be having trouble finishing one at a time. Not only that, but there were at least ten times as many as League members. He frowned as he moved on to another.

Suddenly, a cackle met his hidden ears and he smiled. As a small presence took his back, the monsters in strange, new forms formed a circle around them, but it didn't matter. He had her to keep his back.

"What took you so long?" Batman asked her.

He could practically hear her shrug. "You know, stuff. But no worries. I'm here now."

He couldn't help but keep himself from smiling. In perfect synchronization, they leaped forward with their heads held high. This was the fight of their lives.

. . .

Hawkman didn't have time to turn when he felt something cold touch his back and throw him forward. He was already bloody and worn. Really, he was sure that, besides the Bats, he had been the last one standing.

Things were not looking good.

His head smashed into a rock, sending his vision into a spatter of darkness and white. He tried to blink, but that only managed to make his head hurt more. But his ears were just fine. Actually, he could still hear someone above him talking.

"That was the last, my King."

"Good."

"To the Batman and the Queen?"

"Yes."

He felt his heart drop. No. This wasn't happening. No, this couldn't be happening.

. . .

Sweat slid down Rux's face as she used Batman for a springboard to kick one of the creatures in the face. It left a slippery residue on her shoe, but she couldn't care less. All she cared about was the perfection and comfort of being back on the field. She let out a cackle just for the pleasure of doing it.

And she was gone.

She would have expected Batman to be as well, but he wasn't. Actually, when she looked-

_No. _That was all Rux could think when she looked down. All the creatures had returned to their human forms and were bowing down to the one in the center of the ring she and Batman had just been in. But they weren't bowing to Batman.

They were bowing to Joshua, who seemed paler with sharp, crimson eyes. Under his foot was Batman's collarbone. If he applied any pressure . . . .

_No, not now! _It would break.

In an instant, she was a foot away from them. "Joshua, back away." She commanded, her tone strong as steel.

"Oh, and why would I do that, my little bird?" He asked, flexing his ankle objectively. Ruxandera almost stopped breathing.

"Please! Don't hurt him!" Rux couldn't help it. If he put too much pressure on Bruce's collarbone, it would snap, and if it snapped, Alfred wasn't there. And she highly doubted that he'd be able to recover correctly in this place.

"Oh, my little bird, you only need to do one thing to ensure Batman's-everyone's safety." Joshua stated, gesturing around. Rux's heart almost stopped. Every single League member and Young Justice member was laying on the ground either unconscious or hurt too badly to move. They were beat. "Come inside."

He held out his hand, a manipulative smile planted firmly on his face.

Ruxandera couldn't help but hold back. She didn't want to be anywhere near him. And it hurt to see all those people she grew up with-she knew solely as family completely beat on the ground. Her eyes flitted to her teammates. Those were her friends laying there. Those were the people in her life that she loved.

Her eyes knowingly went to Kaldur. His eyes were shut, and bad burns traveled up his left hand. Somehow, stepping forward was much easier with his eyes shut.

She took King Joshua's hand.

The League had been defeated.

Long live King Joshua and Queen Ruxandera.

FudoTwin17: Okay, once again, I'm sorry it's late. As well as how hard it was writing, I had the issue of internet. Mine goes down a lot more than I wish it would, so . . . yeah.

Cat: Review and she updates faster.

FudoTwin17: Oh, yeah, right. REVIEW! I want to know what you want to see and I promise I'll try to find a way to force it in there! Okay, I've gotta go. Bye!


	25. Chapter 25

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys! I'm so happy! I don't know why. I was practically reduced to tears this morning and the two bottom floors of my house are flooded, but you know.

Dog # 1: Strange.

FudoTwin17: At least I'm not normal!

Dog # 1: That's true.

Cat: She doesn't own Young Justice.

FudoTwin17: Well, there's a funny story about that. I asked Bruce if he'd buy it for me and he said not even if I kidnapped Robin, so I kidnapped Robin and he agreed! But then, I was so happy that I gave Robin back and Bruce didn't give me Young Justice.

Dog # 1: Oh, and don't forget-

FudoTwin17: I'm getting to it! Okay, this chappie is dedicated to Fighter1357 and ZS. Fighter135 has been being really nice to me and helping me when I've been feeling down. I don't know if she reads this fic, but I still wanted to do a shout out. And ZS, I hope this is a better reaction for you with Wally. As for the rest of you I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH! XD

Chapter 25

Rux walked side by side with her best friend through the halls of the large castle. Through the windows, it looked as if a major battle didn't just happen the day before. It just seemed tranquil and normal with the village constantly growing. But it did.

One day before, the Justice League and their partners in Young Justice, the covert operations group, had been defeated. Every last one.

Rux wore a stunning silver dress that moved like liquid, but shined like platinum. The dress began just below her shoulders, shaped like a heart and clinging to her body, showing off her curves with the corset. It went halfway to her knees before it was met with black, lace-up slippers. On the back, the corset was bound with a matching black bow. Her dark blue eyes were outlined with silver eyeliner that Caitlynn had to do multiple times due to the fear that made her keep messing up with Joshua constantly looking over her shoulder. Her lips were lush and pink.

However, as beautiful as Rux looked, Wally was the real spectacle. Not because of the tight, black latex suit that went halfway up his neck, left his arms sleeveless, and kept his boots up to his knees, but because of what was behind the simple suit. The suit monitored his heart rate, hormones, and such important information and, with certain energy waves only useable by the creatures, the fairy tales, Josh's kind, would set off a chain reaction of vibrating molecules, electricity, or physical injury depending on how much pain or hurt a select person could take. Every League or Young Justice member had on one.

Except Rux.

As they walked, Wally's eyes never left her. She could easily see he was in shock. She had a feeling he had been that way for a while. "So, you're really a chick?" He asked.

She rose an eyebrow at him. "No, I have a body disorder that makes me look, sound, and act like a female's."

Wally stared at her in awe. "Seriously?"

She almost smacked her forehead. That was a complete fail on Wally's part. "No, KF. I'm a girl."

He blushed scarlet, making him look even more like a complete idiot. "Oh." Then his attention seemed to flash elsewhere. "Why didn't you tell me? We're best friends! You know I would have understood! And-"

"Wally." She interrupted coolly. "I wanted to tell you, but Bats refused-"

The two stopped walking. "Since when have you done everything that Bats told you! Really! I'm your best friend! I would have understood! I promise. Like, a girl! You never told me! And I-" Wally was interrupted by Rux putting her hand over his mouth.

"Wally, I told you I was Romanian, I hinted over and over about the secret, none of which youwa seemed to notice, I had the dramatic voice change right after you teased me about not going through puberty, and let's not forget that you met me in person before." She stated. After Wally's shoulders slumped and then perked back up, she dropped her hand curiously.

"Well, now that I know you're a girl, I think I've missed out on a lot of flirting opportunities." He cleared his throat.

"Really, Wally?_ Really_?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Your clothes are made of kryptonite! Quick! We've got to get rid of them immediately!" Wally exclaimed before pausing. "No, I'd do that one for Conner if we found out he was really a she."

She started to walk away, but in an instant with his powers, Wally was right on her tail. "In brightest day, in blackest night, no sexy mama like you shall escape my sight!"

"Seriously, Wally?" She questioned, continuing forward a little bit faster.

"Yeah, you're right. Too Green Lantern." He paused. "How about this one? I'm Batman."

"And I'm Robin. So you're my guardian?" She asked.

"Point taken." He stated, mind once again searching for a good pick up line. "If I turn on the Batsignal promise to be there?" That one was accompanied by a wink.

"Nope, but Bats will be and he won't be happy." She replied.

"Hm." Wally continued. He put his arm around the younger girl's shoulders, not something completely uncomfortable to the girl with how often he did it when he thought she was a boy. "You know, I can break the sound barrier, so why not the barrier between you and me?"

"Nice." She stated, removing his arm as she stopped.

A voice had begun to drift from around the corner. She motioned Wally to be quiet and listened.

"So, when do you plan on having the wedding?" A voice asked. Rux didn't recognize it, so she assumed it was a personal adviser or someone of that nature that Josh had deemed boring to have her meet.

"A few weeks." Josh replied. "We've already begun preparations. There is no point in delaying it."

"Why not wait until the whole world is in your grasp, your majesty?" The adviser asked.

"No, that would take too long. Besides, I have another thing to announce to the world then." Josh stated easily.

"What's that?" Questioned his adviser curiously.

"To maintain dominance, I will announce the secret identities of all the Superheroes. And not just the Justice League and Young Justice. All the heroes. And they will also be invited into the castle where they will be welcomed like family. But they will be invited just before the wedding so that they too can watch." He stated. He said that like the heroes would want to come.

Rux then walked away, not wanting to hear more. She dragged her best friend along with her.

His eyes were wide from shock. In one week the Justice League had been defeated, his best friend turned out to be a girl, Young Justice had fallen, and new Superheroes were being kidnapped as part of that sicko's game? This was wrong, all wrong.

Suddenly, Rux let out a squeak as she was swung into the bridal position by that maggot, Joshua. His smile was bright and happy. Evil. "Hello, my little bird."

"I am _not _your little bird!" She exclaimed.

He chuckled as the girl tried to escape his grasp.

"You know, she doesn't want to be held at the moment." Wally interrupted as the two began walking.

Josh glared at Wally, clearly not liking his being there at that moment. "Rux, my darling," Rux glared at him, "your family is waiting. They're going to help you decide on a wedding dress."

Wally blinked, "Wait, I thought I was-"

"Women only."

"Dude, you should really put her down." Wally interrupted.

"You are getting on my nerves, pest."

"Good." Wally suddenly let out a cry as he crumpled on the ground, bright blue electricity racing up his form.

"Wally!" Exclaimed Rux. "Stop! Stop it!"

Immediately, the electricity receded, leaving the speedster gasping on the ground. The suit had done it's job. Wally looked up at her, determination in his eyes. Catching the look, Rux rushed to separate the two males. "Just take me where I'm supposed to be."

"Yes, my little robin." He replied, walking away without a second glance at Wally, who still knelt on the ground.

. . .

When Rux entered the room, she wasn't too shocked. In chairs sat Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Hawkgirl, Megan, and Artemis. They sat in chairs and all had a blank look on their faces, trying to hide their emotions. They all wore the same outfit as the boys with the tight, black suit without the sleeves and boots. When they noticed her they smiled their best slightly annoyed smile.

It was slightly annoyed because Josh hadn't left yet.

Rux turned on him, anger clear in her dark blue eyes. "Didn't you get the memo? Women only."

"Of course, my little bird." He pecked her on the cheek and rushed off.

"Is he always like that?" Diana asked, anger in the Amazon's position on her chair.

"Yep." Rux replied darkly.

"He's a creeper." Shayera complained. "Seriously? Kidnap a thirteen year old and force her to marry him? How old is he? Seventeen? Sixteen?"

"No, he's, like, a couple thousand of years." She replied back.

Megan and Artemis looked at one another. "Perv. He's an old man."

Rux took on a stupid, male voice and put her hand to her chest mockingly, motioning as she spoke. "Love has nothing to do with age, but with the soul."

The other females burst into laughter as a woman cleared her voice next to another door leading out of the waiting room. "If you will excuse my interruption," Her voice had a slight Hungarian accent to it, "I would ask to begin with the dresses."

The women looked at one another.

"Great." Rux murmured. "This can only get worse."

And she went into the room. The door slammed tightly behind her.

FudoTwin17: Well, I hope you liked it! I'll go on now.

Cat: Yeah.

Dog # 1: Okay, review! She's set a limit for the next chapter.

FudoTwin17: Yeah. Ten reviews or no update. That's final.

Cat: Okay. Bye!


	26. Chapter 26

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys!

Cat: She was about to update Bloody Angels when-

FudoTwin17: WHO SAW THE LAST EPISODE OF YOUNG JUSTICE: INVASION? OO Bro, KALDUR IS EVIL AND TULA IS DEAD! NO!

Dog # 1: She wasn't even going to update this story since she only got nine reviews, but with the last episode, she had to update. She-

FudoTwin17: THEY CAN'T DO THAT! NOT TO KAL! NO!

Dog # 1: She doesn't own Young Justice-

FudoTwin17: NO!

Cat: She's still freaking out. So on to the chapter before something bad happens.

Chapter 25

When Rux stumbled out of the room, the other women had to withhold their laughter. She was dressed in a puffy Cinderella type of dress. It wasn't pleasant watching her stumble out with the glittering dress that pooled around her. She looked in the mirror behind her and shuttered.

"Take me back inside." Rux stated, not wanting to look any longer at her female friends or herself looking so ridiculous.

"Yes, Queen Ruxandera." The Hungarian woman replied, taking the girl back.

So, naturally, when she came back, she looked even more ridiculous. The white dress was so tight that she had to wobble out and the look on her face was even more so. The other females didn't hold their laughter back this time.

So, naturally, none of the other dresses were any better.

Eventually, they ran out of dresses, too, and that was saying a lot.

Rux collapsed next to the other women. "This day can't get any worse." She stated.

Diana smiled at her. "Well, at least this makes things a bit harder on Joshua."

Rux sighed. None of them wanted it to happen, but they all could feel it drawing dearer and dearer. It was like the rising sun, only without the promise of a new day. It was like the lunar eclipse of the rising sun, realizing that it was an omen for a horrid thing that would change their lives completely.

It was right then that Rux looked at the door. Two brown eyes were staring at her curiously. Then, when they widened in realization that she was looking at them, disappeared. But not this time! Rux didn't want to lose them again. She wanted to know what was going on. She wanted to know who was watching her.

"I'll be right back." Rux said abruptly, all but running out the door with curious gazes on her back.

She ran down two halls without once seeing the person she was after, but she was sure she was on the trail of whomever had been staring at her. She could feel it.

Then, as if on cue, she found the eyes! They had turned around, shocked that she had found them.

She was a woman around eighteen, or at least she looked about eighteen. Her hair was like loose fire and her eyes were the same big, innocent, brown eyes that Rux had seen twice now. Her skin was smooth and perfect. The girl wore a small, white tiara on her crown with sparkling jewels and a pure white dress that was high, sleeveless, and had a train after it split in the front at two long legs. She wore high heels as well.

Rux blinked, realization setting in.

Her figure suddenly began to melt into darkness, trying to disappear.

"No! Wait, please!" Rux shouted, taking a step forward, arms raised to show she meant no harm. "Please, just talk to me." The last sentence was a whisper. Somehow, it seemed to stop the other woman in her tracks.

Her form solidified as she looked at the small figure of Ruxandera.

Rux took another step forward. "You're the Queen, right? The one before me?"

Her lip trembled as she looked at Rux, but she nodded all the same. "Yes. I am former Queen Abigail, wife to former King Johnathan."

Rux suddenly paled. "Abigail as in the girl that begged Orin the Dragon Slayer to take her on as an apprentice?"

Abigail let her jaw drop as a small gasp made it's way out of her mouth. Somehow, that must have scared her more than anything, even the idea that she was married to such a horrid man. Her form once again bled away to darkness and she faded into the shadows. Nothing Rux could have said would have stopped her.

Rux punched a nearby, stone wall, ignoring the pain in her hand. "Darn it!"

. . .

It wasn't very long until the next day came. Rux, once again, was clothed unlike how she wanted. It was a snowy white that was low cut, sleeveless, tighter than even the usual corsets, and ended above her knees. With it she wore knee high white boots. Her makeup was dark, but stayed in the grays. Her crown and ring were placed very coolly where she wished so much that they weren't. She was walking along the long halls when she saw him.

Kaldur was just sort of standing there, wearing the same outfit Wally had been, only a few exceptions so that his gills weren't unreasonably hurt. He was standing right at the center of a four way intersection where the hall divided into three other ways. He seemed to be basking in the sunlight of the skylight above him.

Rux didn't want to face him. Not in this situation.

He hadn't seen her yet, though. She could just turn around-

"Rux!" Kaldur called, spotting her for the first time.

She sighed, walking forward. No chance of running anymore. "Hey, Kal."

They met in the center and, looking around, Rux found an empty room for them to speak in private. After she locked it, she searched the room, not finding any bugs or security cameras. She sighed, turning back around to look at him.

Then an awkward silence filled the air. It was heavy like mist, but clearer than glass.

"Ruxandera." Kaldur whispered her name, interrupting the silence to stand by her and place a gentle hand on her cheek.

At that point, she just couldn't hold it in anymore. She just cried, tackling him in a hug. He held her gently. Even the boy wonder had a breaking point and this must have been horribly stressful. They slid to the floor, Kaldur holding her and Rux clinging to him for dear life.

"It's okay." He whispered, a knot in his throat. "We'll get through this."

She looked up at him, trying to ignore the tears. "How? He beat the League, Kal! He's winning!"

He let a hand move through her hair gently as he adjusted her position on his lap. "By having hope."

She leaned on his chest, closing her eyes and listening to his heartbeat. His arms were gentle around her her, but warm and safe. She never wanted him to let go. As his hand gently continued through her hair, she almost forgot that she was being forced to marry Joshua. She almost forgot they were trapped in a castle. She almost forgot that any of Joshua's people could easily kill her last bit of family.

All she knew was Kaldur and that that room, silent and empty.

Except for them.

. . .

Cathy Cane looked into the camera very grimly. She was not delivering good news that day. "It has been four days total since the League went missing besides Zatanna, who is in connection with Zatarra. No superhero or sidekick in connection with the League has been seen in this amount of time and Robin, partner of Batman, hasn't been seen for even longer than this. As well as this, many cities such as Nouakchott, the capital of Mauritania, Algerian cities, Chad, and even a few American and European cites have experienced the beginning of a world-wide domination. Here's some footage of Miami, Florida, where this is happening right now. Over to you, Josh."

The screen quickly changed to footage of the area. It was of a blond man who was standing on a tall building over looking the city. But instead of the city loved and known by many Americans, what was shown was monsters and buildings ruined. Panic was widespread with the screams of the people and the screeches of the monsters. "Thanks, Cathy. As you can see, these monsters have taken over the entire city. Buildings have collapsed. It is still in the middle of the catastrophe, but three thousand have been pegged dead and four billion are missing. We and many other survivors are being evacuated as we speak." He started waving his hands as a helicopter lowered itself down and let them in. As they rose, the helicopter began circling the city, searching for more survivors.

"And as well as the dam-it's Zatanna!" They all stared out of the window, watching as the girl fought for the city, floating in the air.

"Worht eht sub ta ti!" As it rang from her lips, an empty bus threw itself at one of the monsters in front of her.

The monster, a winged reptile, the dragon of great stories, blew fire and exploded the bus then and there. However, the fire didn't just hit it. The fire wrapped itself around Zatanna until she could no longer float and the air flew from her lungs. Another monster caught her and as the rest of the creatures went back to their path of destruction and murder, it flew away with her in it's grasp.

"In a new twist, it-it seems that the heroes that ar-are left are being kidnapped." Exclaimed Josh sickly, his hands shaking and eyes blotted with pain and horror that he was trying to erase from his memories. "And-"

An earsplitting scream cut him off as an eye peered through a window. It was huge and blinked sideways as if realizing there were living things on board. Suddenly, the metal door opened and three claws screeched through the metal wall of the plane.

The video cut off, returning to Cathy who was standing, horrified.

As she was cued, she turned back to the camera, her lip trembling. "An-And they are kidnapping the remaining heroes. We fear that in a month, the entire rest of the world will have been taken over. We must rely on our military now. We have no other choice."

_We have no other choice._

FudoTwin17: NJAJKVD;LAJKJEK!

Kaldur: What is up with her?

Robin: Don't ask.

Cat: Anyway, that was her protest to Kaldur'ahm turning evil. Bye. And review.

Kaldur: What?


	27. Chapter 27

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys. Still super upset, but I'm trying to keep moving. :(

Cat: She is literally dying. After watching the new episode-

FudoTwin17: Roys! My baby Roys! No! AND CHESIRE AND ROY ARE TOGETHER AND SO ARE ARTY AND WALLY AND I WAS SOOOOO HAPPY, BUT STILL SO SAD! TT

Dog # 1: Uh, disclaimer?

Kaldur: Anything to get peace and quiet. She doesn't own YJ.

FudoTwin17: KALDUR!

Chapter 27

Rux took a deep breath, her eyes flickering across the table to Kaldur. The entire whole of Young Justice, the Justice League, and Josh's family were sitting together civilly, eating. It was the strangest thing. Of course, Rux knew that if the heroes had any choice, then they would be escorting Josh's family to some Asylum where they could all be contained properly.

Instead, they were eating.

Rux once again wore something completely out of her comfort zone. It was a red dress, corseted with a black ribbon and had small, detailed, gold designs running throughout it. It went with two black boots and sparkling eyeliner. As well as that, the rest of the makeup was too bright for her taste, but that didn't seem to matter: Josh liked it.

So at that moment, they were all talking. Sort of.

The heroes were talking amongst themselves, Josh's family were talking to themselves and failing at trying to get conversation going between them and Rux's family, Bruce was brooding, and Kaldur was staring right at her. It was slightly awkward.

But the seating arrangement was fine. On her left side was Wally while-Ugh-Josh was on her right. Daddy bats was next to Josh, daring him to even touch her. And Kaldur was across the table from her. Underneath the table where no one could see, they were touching ankles. Rux didn't plan on moving any time soon.

Neither did Kaldur, although his ankle was starting to itch.

But she did wish that Josh would shut up already. He was seriously annoying. "Our wedding has been moved up, my little bird." He said in her ear, smile on his lips. "I hope you have a dress. And that reminds me, we still have the seven days of celebration after you have been changed-"

A cold wave seemed to seep through her as she turned on him. "No."

He froze. "No?"

"I don't want to be changed." Rux stated very clearly, ignoring the slightly startled looks that the superheroes were giving her along with the disapproving looks of Josh's family.

He laughed, "Oh, be reasonable, my little robin!"

"No." She repeated. "I never even consented to the wedding! I don't want to be changed!" At the mention of the wedding, she could feel Kaldur's leg stiffen.

Josh seemed to be chewing over this in his mind. "Well, if you truly wish, love, I suppose I can push it back. You can be changed the day after the seventh day of the celebration. That reminds me, for the celebration, you should choose a few songs."

"Songs?" She questioned, acid seeping into her tone.

"Yes. You see, we will be part of the celebration in many aspects. We will preform the songs to each other on stage. You may use any resources to find the songs. As well as that, there will be other activities-" Before he could continue, Rux cut him off.

"Do we have to be the ones singing, or can we have some others helping us out?" Rux asked.

Josh frowned, "It is not according to custom, but," A smile graced his face, "for you, I would break that rule a thousand times."

She made a face.

"As well as that, we still have the honeymoon to plan-" Josh didn't finish before Rux pushed back her chair roughly, interrupting him in the process. She was not ready to talk about that yet. No. Not yet. Not at all. Not ever with him.

"You know, it's getting pretty late. And besides, I smell. I'm going to take a shower." She started to turn on her heel, but Joshua grasped her wrist, spinning her back toward him.

"You know, I could help with that." He said, a devilish smile already in play.

Her jaw, along with all of the superhero population's, dropped. Before Bruce or Kaldur could say anything, although they were already out of their seats along with Wally, she did something completely impulsive, but completely worth it. His head snapped to the side as she slapped him. "You could _help _me with that? Are you serious? Pervert! Oh, my-Ugh!" She exclaimed, turning back around and strutting away, murmuring curses and other things in his direction.

Bruce and Kaldur lowered themselves back into their seats again, resuming eating. Kaldur just stared at Josh's shocked face. He completely deserved it.

Kaldur's ankle itched again and, with it free, he allowed himself to itch it. To his shock, a note fell out. Carefully so that no one would notice, Kaldur sat back up and fidgeted with his napkin. Once he was sure no one was looking, he opened it, flattening it against the white of the napkin.

_My room. Two hours. Don't be late. _

That had been scrawled in light pen and was just there enough for him to read, but where no one else could. That was Robin, Ruxandera. She was pretty much amazing. No, she was whelming. That's what she would say, anyway. A small smirk formed at the corners of Kaldur's lips.

He wouldn't be late.

. . .

Two hours later was surprisingly not that long of a wait. When he slid in through the door, Ruxandera was visible through the bathroom door connected to her room. The door was so that Kaldur would have never noticed there was a door there if it hadn't been opened. But through it was revealed a very good bathroom. It looked clean and comfortable.

However, Kaldur's eyes weren't on the bathroom, but what inhabited the bathroom. In front of a large, expensive mirror was Rux. She was brushing her now fluffy hair back from her face. She wore a dark red towel and had bare, well, everything except for the towel. Trying not to make her uncomfortable, he moved to the bed where he couldn't see her and sat down.

"Hey, Kal." She greeted easily from the hidden bathroom.

"Hello." He replied back. "What were you thinking about the songs?" He had been genuinely curious when she had interrupted Josh like that. She didn't seem to really act too . . . outgoing around him, so the change was rather intriguing.

She appeared in the doorway, towel held up easily. "Well, I was thinking about having some of the team singing. And I have one song that I think would be perfect for you . . . ."

Kaldur stared at her for a moment. He knew he was going to regret this before he even said it. "I am not much of a singer."

"Please, Kal?" She begged.

"I-" He started.

"Please." She approached the bed. "Pretty please?"

"I would not be the best choice." He stated clearly, clearing his throat for extra measure.

"Oh, come on, Kal! It'll be fun." Her blue eyes sparkled dangerously as she leaned over him, placing her hands on either side of him. "We could _really _get under Joshua's skin."

He backed up some, reaching the middle of the huge bed. "I don't know." He began uncertainly.

She crawled forward, touching his boot, making him back up again. "But Kal! Come on! If I get everyone else to do it, would you? Pretty please?"

Those eyes, the big, mischievous eyes of a puppy or a kitten, were impossible to look into and not agree. And she kept getting closer and closer. Kaldur could feel his heart pounding. "Please?" She asked again, batting her eyelashes at him.

He was against the wall.

"I am still unsure-"

"Then don't be." She whispered, nearing him. She sat so that her hot breath tickled his ear and her soft, soft hand was on the other side of his head. "I promise you'll love the look on Josh's face. Imagine that feeling of triumph and winning. And imagine his angry, defeated look. Can't you just see it?" She let her eyes move over to his face, hot breath closer and closer.

"I-I-" She was right there. Her dark blue eyes were currents pulling him under. He could feel the pull of the rushing waters. He could feel her presence and the winds pushing him under, begging him to succumb. He felt himself being slowly dragged under with no means of escape. He partially didn't want escape.

"You could really show him up. You could show him that he can't control you. You can show him exactly how you see him. Imagine it. A monster. He'll deserve it." She was close. Right there. Her lush lips were millimeters away. He could practically feel her readiness and restlessness flowing off of her in waves.

"Okay." And he finally was dragged under.

A bright smile graced her lips as she threw her arms around him. "Thank you! Thank you so much, Kaldur!"

It was then that he felt the material of the towel against his arms. It was soft. She was still wearing the towel, and only the towel. "Uh . . . ."

She realized what the problem was. "Oh, right. I'll go put something on." Then she was gone, but the bathroom door was open for her to talk to him through.

Kaldur sighed, finally realizing what he had just gotten himself into. Darn it. He guessed there was no way to say no to her anyway, though. If he didn't say yes, he wouldn't have said no. And not saying no to her meant a yes. And a yes was the answer he gave her. "So, what did you have in mind?"

"Well," She paused, probably fixing something or putting something on, "I found this song called Face Down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus."

"Okay, do you have a recording of it?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said from the bathroom, pausing again, "Just give me a second." She slipped out, wearing tight, cheetah patterned pajamas. They consisted of shorty-shorts and a tight top with straps. Once she was out, she slipped out a computer from under the bed. She sat it between them. Very quickly, the song filled the room.

However, kaldur hardly paid any attention. His eyes were trained on Ruxandera, the beautiful, little manipulator. Her eyes would flicker sometimes or she would bite her lip. She really was beautiful. Then, she looked up at him. "Like it?"

"Yeah." Kaldur said, pretending like he had actually heard it. "Love it."

She smiled. "Sweet."

She closed the laptop, placing it back where it belonged. Then they just sat there, staring at one another until finally Rux murmured, "It's getting late. I'm a bit tired."

"Oh." Kaldur said, starting to move from his spot across from her. "Uh, I can leave-"

"You don't have to do that!" Rux interrupted. She grasped his hand, stopping his slow departure from occurring. He wouldn't pull away if given a choice. "If you want to, you could stay."

"I-" He looked at her for a second. Her eyes were furrowed, but somehow still those big pools of blue and her lower lip was jutted out. He sighed. He couldn't say no to the pout. He was pretty sure that Batman couldn't say no to the pout, so he had a feeling that he would never be able to withstand it. "Alright."

She smiled. "Thanks, Kal."

He smiled. He slipped up, turning out the lights before coming back. Rux crawled under the covers and Kaldur laid down beside her. She clung to his arm, laying her head down on his shoulder. He let his other hand move through her hair.

All was quiet. All was dark. All was perfect.

. . .

Joshua fingered his crimson cape angrily, replaying the video. Naturally he had cameras in her room, but that didn't mean he had wanted to see that. It was horrible. Despicable. It was all that boy, Kaldur's, fault!

How could he have thought that she and the red head were together? It was so obvious now that he had gotten the wrong person.

His eyes snapped to the tape as it replayed.

His little angel appeared in the doorway, a dark red towel draped around her body. Her eyes were pleading. "Well, I was thinking about having some of the team singing. And I have one song that I think would be perfect for you . . . ."

His eyes snapped to Kaldur, who looked as if he weren't wanting to say whatever he was going to say. "I am not much of a singer."

"Please, Kal?" Her eyes widened, hands moving together as if to beg or pray. Well, she was already begging.

"I-" _Kal _couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Please?" Her hips swayed as she neared him. The towel hugged her desperately, as if working to stay on her nimble form. "Pretty please?"

"I would not be the best choice." Kaldur'ahm said, unsure. He cleared his throat as she reached him, but kept moving her feet to make sure she was close enough. Joshua noticed it immediately. When he had been studying her throughout her years as Robin, the girl had begun to do this to criminals. Get in their personal space, speak softly as if one were on their level, and give hints through body language that they were in no place to argue. Kaldur was already beginning to sweat.

"Oh, come on, Kal! It'll be fun!" She exclaimed, leaning over him. Her hands went to either of his sides, positioning themselves very close. She was making him feel trapped, like he needed space. Josh almost growled as one knee moved itself on the bed beside his left leg. "We could _really _get under Joshua's skin." She purred, leaning in.

He backed up, only reaching the middle of the bed though before he felt the need to speak. "I don't know."

She crawled forward, hand fingering his boot. Her eyes sparkled dangerously as Kaldur didn't back up, but more or less froze. "But Kal! Come on! If I get everyone else to do it, would you? Pretty please?" Her voice dropped in volume.

Kaldur stared into the girl's eyes, completely transfixed, completely paralyzed and unable to move. He couldn't do it. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't resist her much longer.

Her eyes, beautiful like a lioness finding her prey, batted at him. Big and blue. Her hand slowly moved up from the tip of the boot. "Please?" Just like that, he was moving again.

Kaldur was backed up against the wall. He couldn't escape her.

"I am still unsure-" He tried again, but by then she was there.

"Then don't be." Her hands were on either side of his head, her lips almost touching Kaldur's ear. Her legs were stretched out behind her, one finding a resting place between his knees. Joshua knew sickly that she could keep him there should he try to run. Her shoulder was almost pressed against Kaldur's. "I promise you'll love the look on Josh's face. Imagine that feeling of triumph and winning. And imagine his angry, defeated look. Can't you just see it?" She slowly moved so that her dark blue eyes were staring, boring into the fish boy's.

It was then that Joshua realized what was going on. She was doing it on purpose. She wasn't actually using her techniques on him as if he were a criminal. She wasn't doing it, because she wanted something.

No, Rux was doing this specifically because she liked him. She didn't care if he were a criminal or not. It was her way of showing that she liked him. It was her way of claiming ownership. She probably had no clue she was even using techniques from her Robin career on him! She LIKED him!

"I-I-" The other male searched for words, but his eyes were locked on hers. He couldn't find a way out. Joshua cursed under his breath.

"You could really show him up. You could show him that he can't control you. You can show him exactly how you see him. Imagine it. A monster. He'll deserve it." She whispered, her voice dynamically helping her. She was so close to him, the other man. One of her hands moved down to his shoulder automatically. Kaldur didn't tense. He was lost. His eyes were locked on hers, and the look in his eyes were that of drowning, but one who didn't mind. She slowly moved closer and closer, as if she weren't wearing nothing but a towel.

At that, Kaldur did tense. He knew she was right there.

Joshua felt anger flood him. That was _his _girl. _His _wife. _His. _All _his_! And she was the one moving forward. He knew that if Kaldur didn't say anything, she would just keep moving forward. Her lips would be the first thing to touch.

"Okay." kaldur gave in.

Joshua's wife paused. Josh could see a pang of disappointment, but it was quickly replaced by a look of happiness. She threw her arms around him, ignoring the tug of the crimson towel. "Thank you! Thank you so much, Kaldur!"

At that, Joshua slammed his fist down on the keyboard, causing the video to stop. Taking a deep breath, Joshua smiled and slid out of the door. His assistant, a clumsy and unworthy man, stumbled before him. "Your majesty?"

"Move up the wedding." King Joshua commanded.

"What?" Asked the shocked man, but he phrased it differently after he saw the look on his king's face. "Your lordship, please, when and-"

"I don't care. Get up the decorations and bring in all the Superheroes tomorrow. In two days time, I want to be standing at the podium with my wife."

. . .

The following day, Rux walked out of her room late in the afternoon. She wore a black dress that clung to her body. It was loosely corseted, though. It wasn't as low as usual, but it ended much too short for Rux's taste. She wore black heels with it along with silver eyeliner and dark makeup. Her soft hands were running through her hair.

It needed a haircut. It had actually grown halfway down her neck, not exactly her favorite style. But whenever she went to cut it, it was as if someone would walk in at that moment! Seriously, it was ridiculous. Josh's family were completely ridiculous. She couldn't even cut her hair? Really?

But her annoyed thoughts were interrupted as she turned the corner. There were guards, lots of them, holding the outfits that her family had been forced into. And, as well as that, there were more superheroes.

_No._ That was the exact thought that passed Rux's mind. More? Did that mean that they were taking all the heroes? Wait, from the files, there was a whole Earth take over, which meant that if more superheroes had been found-

They were getting close to getting control of the entire Earth.

This was bad.

_Very bad._

FudoTwin17: Okay, I like it. I don't mean the fact that KALDUR IS EVIL!

Cat: Very angry. Anyway, hope you liked it and goodbye. Oh, and we request that you would possibly give songs for certain characters. But they have to fit the characters. Like Josh thinks he's found the love of his life, so he has to sing mushy. Kaldur is probably singing jelously. Rux is singing upset with her relationships. You know, that type of thing. Of course, you can request songs from the others, too. Review please!

Dog # 1: R&R!

Kaldur: What is it now?


	28. Chapter 28

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

ScifiSOS

ncalkins

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Mai Ascot

ForbbidenForest

Blood of the Dawn

FudoTwin17

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys. I just found this on a story by Blood of the Dawn and I can seriously agree. I've had some serious hate mail and one author out to get me whom FanFiction won't allow me to block. I love you all if you read this and I'm sorry to disappoint you guys with the fact that this isn't a chapter. The next chapter I promise WILL be a real chapter, however I'm going on Hiatus until the end of Finals (Friday). Sorry, again. Please, post this to any of your stories if you feel the same. Thank you for all support and reviews. I love you all.


	29. Chapter 29

FudoTwin17: Hello, friends. Although I love doing the little author's note at the top, I really just can't do it right now. :( Feel like crap. Anyways, I was going to update sooner as I promised, but my ability to touch my stories was lost, because I was temporarily unable to upload new chapters since FanFiction blocked me for, like, way too long. And after that my internet went down. It wasn't nice. Anyway, I probably deserved it with my last chapter, but I hope it did some good. Anyways, I also want to say to critics, thank you for reviewing and giving advice, but please remember to be careful. I want to cry when I look at certain critiques. Thank you for even reading this if you did. I don't own Young Justice.

Chapter 28

Rux sighed as she walked along the halls. She had found a room with a trapeze set that she wanted to use a few days before, but she had never gotten the chance to use it. And with the new heroes and the commotion coming from, well, everyone in the castle, she found herself being able to slip away without anyone ever knowing the difference.

Except for the heroes. She was sure, though, that they didn't have a second thought about her disappearance from the fact that her wedding was being planned.

She sighed, a knot forming in her stomach. She needed to breathe. She needed to move.

_She had to get out of that stupid dress._

Although it was loose (well, looser than normal), she didn't like it a bit. Besides, it was still too provocative for her. Sure, it wasn't really bad, but in the situation, she hated it more than anything. It was like getting kidnapped and only wearing sexy stuff! Oh, wait. That was exactly how it was.

Rux sighed, her mind going to that morning when she woke up to find that Kaldur was sleeping right next to her. Her heartbeat picked up. He had been sound asleep. Her head had rested on his shoulder while one of his hands held her waist, and the other was buried in her hair. She hadn't moved, just laid there.

And Kaldur never woke up.

Now that Rux thought about it, he probably hadn't had much sleep since she had been kidnapped. He probably had even less when the League was defeated. That must have been horrible. And seeing her the way she was-

Rux forced herself to stop thinking. Her mind had gone back to when she had dragged him in that room only to find herself crying her eyes out. Stop thinking. Stop doing. Stop letting it hurt.

Just walk.

So that's what she forced herself to do. The clicking of her heels were constant and continuous, bringing her to the place that she needed to be so desperately.

Her mind, though, still went back to Kaldur. She had left the Atlantean in her room and just let him rest. He needed it. Besides, why wake him? When she woke, she almost didn't want to face him. Having him stay in there because she needed him and waking up with him right there, holding her as if she were going to disappear . . . . It was hard.

But he was smiling.

She wouldn't admit it, but it felt good to be in his arms.

Rux sighed, eyes wandering to the door she was looking for as she pushed it open. As soon as she was in and it was closed, she locked it and pushed a nearby grouping of mats against it for extra weight. She took a moment to catch her breath and looked up at the large amount of equipment.

It was beautiful. And new. And ready to be used.

And it was calling to her.

Rux stepped forward, almost tripping over the heels on her boots. She scowled, knowing how "easy" it would be to fly in her clothes. She threw away her boots and looked uncomfortably at the black dress. After undoing the corset and throwing the dress away, she sighed with relief and the ability to breathe. It felt nice.

Although that left her in only her lace underwear and a tight undershirt. Oh, well. She wasn't expecting anyone to see her anyways. She was alone and no one was coming in.

Especially not Josh.

She stepped toward the bars of the trapeze. She wanted to fly.

. . .

Zatanna frowned. She knew she should be with her dad at that moment, but, after they had their reunion, Zatanna just wanted to breathe. She needed to stretch and as well as that, Batman-Bruce Wayne, had gone to talk to her dad. She didn't think that staying was the best idea.

Zatanna sighed, fingering the neckline of the outfit. It really was a neckline. It was halfway up her neck! She sighed.

The world was being taken over by evil monsters that had already defeated the Justice League once and she was worried about her fashion statement. _Way to be a concerned citizen, Zatanna._ She thought to herself. A heavy sigh passed through her lips.

It was then that she heard the sound of feet on the cool, tiled floor. Her eyes widened. Her immediate reaction was to try to slip in the closest door and hide from the oncoming threat, but she found that the door was locked. Zatanna frowned.

Her eyes went to the people who were walking past the hallway whose footsteps echoed, causing the panic that she had first felt that had somehow incited her inquiry to the locked door. She frowned indignantly. They had really scared her, startled her. But it didn't matter anymore.

They simply set in motion her confusion and curiosity. In the situation, Zatanna would normally walk away, but she just didn't want to. The other side of the door was quiet. It wasn't like there was a make-out session going on behind it! So, eyes wandering from side to side, Zatanna cast a spell.

"Ekat em edisni eht moor." She whispered and, in a burst of magic, she was there.

Instantly, the sound of gentle metal working itself over made her blink. She barely stepped forward, walking toward the sound when she grunted, almost tripping. She picked up a balled up black dress that Zatanna's boot had been caught on and frowned. Her eyes went up to the sound of some type of equipment and she looked at a trapeze as a strange girl swung on it.

Zatanna caught her breath. The first thing that she really noticed was that the girl flying through the air was almost naked! She only wore a pair of lacy, purple underwear and a black undershirt. Her hand tightened on the dress in her hand, realizing that it was the girl's.

The next thing that Zatanna noticed was what the girl was doing. She was amazing. The mystery girl would fly through the air, flipping and twisting in impossible ways. It was completely and insanely amazing.

But then the most horrible, startling realization set in. _There wasn't a net. _She was far above the ground, flipping and working on trust that she wouldn't fall without a bit of safety. Was she crazy?

Zatanna stumbled forward, about to warn her, but paused. What if she warned the mystery girl and she fell from Zatanna distracting her? She frowned, deciding just to watch and cast a spell to catch the girl if she fell. She wasn't going to be the one to interrupt the girl's mystic dance. It was too amazing.

. . .

Rux felt her body flex, feeling more amazing and happy than she had the entire stay at the castle (minus most times with Kaldur'ahm). It felt nice just to move. It was like flying. The rush that went through her system was completely exhilarating as the wind from flying whipped around her hair. She let out an unrestrained cackle. It felt absolutely amazing.

Faintly, she heard something. Clicking. A small grunt. The sound of making adjustments.

Someone was in the room.

Rux felt a small amount of anxiety hit her. She prayed it wasn't Bruce, or Kaldur, or worse-_Josh. _None of them had seen her like that. If she had any power over anything, two of them would never, ever see her in that state. She decided to leave the last one's sight at a status of unknown.

Chest tight, Rux finished what she was doing and climbed down, suddenly feeling the chill in the warm room. No clothes. She wasn't dressed. Who on earth was in there?

Looking down, she saw a black haired girl sitting down, bright eyes on her. Rux didn't miss the fact that the girl was decked out in the new superhero suit. She must have been one of the new ones. The girl stood as she made her way down, making Rux extremely uncomfortable. If it had been Artemis or Megan, this would have been no problem, but this wasn't one of them. This was some random girl that Rux had never met!

"Uh, sorry for walking in on you." Zatanna stumbled over her words, blue eyes apologetic. "I wasn't trying to be a-a creeper or anything, but I was worried you would fall. Um." Her eyes found themselves moving down to the black dress in hand. "Uh, this is yours."

Rux took it almost speechlessly. "Um, thanks. You are?"

Zatanna blinked. "Oh, I'm Zatanna, Zatanna Zatara."

"Oh, so you're a magician." Rux realized, beginning to shake out her dress to put it back on. It wasn't easy as she would have liked to put it on due to the corset, but she did her best.

"Yeah. I'm not up to my father's level, but I'm getting better." She murmured before frowning and moving behind Rux. "Here. Let me help."

Rux held her breath as Zatanna worked and listened to the magician girl. "So, you know who I am, but you haven't exactly specified on who you are." After one more tug of the corset, Rux turned to look at the girl.

"I'm Ruxandera Grayson, Robin, the boy wonder." She stated, holding out her hand.

Zatanna blinked. "For real?"

"Yeah." Rux replied, moving to let her hand brush through her hair instead as she saw that Zatanna wasn't going to shake hands. She just smiled at the wide eyes that were staring her down.

"Well, you're obviously a girl, so what's up with the whole "boy wonder" thing?" Zatanna asked, curiosity clear in her eyes.

"Batman is . . . overprotective." Rux stated simply. "I started when I was nine. He was slightly afraid of what would happen if it were a known fact that I'm a girl at that age. We have many rapists and child molesters, but only four percent of them aren't straight. As well as that, most of them are male."

"Oh." Zatanna stated, voice small. It was silent for a moment, in which Ruxandera went to put her boots back on, when another question entered the magician's mind. She was too overly curious for her own good. "Why are you wearing that while the rest of the superhero population is wearing this?" The magician gestured to her clothing.

A look of such extreme anger found itself on Rux's face that Zatanna almost apologized for asking before Rux's bitter voice replied. "The guy that kidnapped you wants to marry me. He's a stalker."

Zatanna blinked. She was not expecting that answer. Besides, how old was she? Twelve? Thirteen? Too young to get married. "That's overly creepy."

"Big time." Rux agreed, heading over to move the giant mats against the door.

Seeing what Rux was about to do, Zatanna smiled. "You don't have to do that." After Rux's curious look, Zatanna lifted one of her hands toward the mats. "Evom eht stam." Just like that, the mats floated over to the wall where they would be of no consequence.

Rux blinked before she smiled. "Okay, that's pretty cool."

Zatanna smiled back. "So we understand each other."

That was the start of a new friendship. A great friendship.

. . .

Bruce growled as he continued walking through the large ballroom in the castle and found a window to stare out of. At that moment, the place was in chaos. Not just chaos, but _chaos. _It was insane. The room was being filled with tables and spectacular decorations. When he asked a girl, one of the kidnap victims, why everything was being put up so early, he got an answer that he was not happy about hearing.

_The wedding has been planned for tomorrow. _

The wedding was the next day, meaning that he was running out of time. Bruce had been searching for something-_anything _that could help him stop the wedding and the world domination, but he had found little to nothing. He found that the servants were not entirely loyal to Josh unless they were the type of creature he was, and that some of those creatures didn't like him either way. He also found that Joshua and his father seemed too . . . self-centered and self-righteous to see that any other person wanted anything other than what they wanted.

However, there was also the fact of the . . . change. Bruce had no clue how to stop it, but, from Rux and Josh's recent fight the night before, he at least knew that he had nine days.

The wedding was the next day.

His little girl was getting married. He leaned over, bracing himself on the windowsill. Unlike most people who said that or felt that way, his little girl was actually still little. Thirteen. Only thirteen. He growled to himself.

Faintly, he heard the steps of another person. Yes, there were lots of people in the room, but none of them dare tried to approach him. Besides, he knew who it was easily. A hand mounted itself on his shoulder. "Clark." He greeted simply.

He didn't look at the other man to know that he wasn't taken back by his already knowing who was there. He stepped over so that Bruce could see him from the corner of his eye. Kent didn't say anything, just stood there.

"There's a village out there." Bruce stated, gesturing to the window. Looking out, Clark could see he was right. It went beyond where his eyes could see, and he was Superman. "It's growing quickly. There are more of them than we thought."

"Bruce." Began Clark, but he was interrupted.

"Tomorrow is the wedding."

That caught Clark off guard. That wasn't very long, not very long at all. If Bruce was acting like this, then Clark could only imagine how Rux felt. But Clark was sure that Rux had someone to tell her it was okay. Bruce had him and the League. The League wasn't concerned over how Bruce was handling this. He was the Batman. But he was also human. And that little girl getting married was his little girl.

"I'm sure that somehow everything-" Once again, he was interrupted.

Bruce shook his head. "No, it won't. There is almost no weakness in the cult, and any possible weakness is made up for by-"

"Bruce." Interrupted Clark. It was almost scary interrupting Bruce since he had a feeling that the Batman part of him wanted to shove kryptonite down his throat every time he did it. "It'll turn out okay somehow. Everything does."

Bruce scoffed. "Coming from the man who won't accept the boy."

Clark paled. "Bruce, this isn't about the clone-"

Bruce interrupted heatedly. "It's not "the clone" or "the Superboy" or anything else you may call him, Clark. He has a name."

Clark blinked. How did this turn into a match over the kid?

It was then that he realized how. Bruce was close to loosing his kid without a way to stop it while Clark had a kid that he wouldn't even talk to. Clark pursed his lips. His kid. It didn't feel right. He wasn't supposed to have a kid.

He didn't have a kid.

But there was a kid.

Clark sighed. "Fine. I give up. I'll talk to him." _If only to help Bruce._

. . .

FudoTwin17: Ugh! I really wanted to give you one more scene, but it would be so much better in the next chapter! Grr. Okay, I'll update. Oh, and here's a sight to sign a petition for FanFiction. Just get rid of the spaces:

www. change petitions /fanfiction -net -stop -the -destruction -of -fanfiction -net #

Please review!


	30. Chapter 30

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys- ***tomato to the face***

Cat: I don't think they want to listen to you right now.

FudoTwin17: But I'm- ***slips on banana peel***

Dog # 1: You haven't updated in forever. They have a right to be mad.

FudoTwin17: I- ***pumpkin to the face knocks her unconscious***

Cat: You know, you probably don't want to hear her many excuses, so I'm just going to skip them. She doesn't own Young Justice.

Chapter 29

When Rux stepped out of the room with Zatanna, the last thing she expected was to be swept off her feet. Even more so, she didn't expect Josh to be there. She hissed quietly in her mind. She hadn't trained in a long time. She had to get back to work. No one should be able to get past her! "Put me down."

"Oh, but my little robin! Tomorrow is the wedding day!" Rux nearly choked on the new information. It was _tomorrow_! This was bad, really bad. "I won't get to see you again until you walk down the isle!"

Zatanna's eyes widened. This was the guy that kidnapped everyone? This was the guy that took her father? Defeated the League? Was going to marry Ruxandera! It was then that Zatanna felt something in her snap. This guy deserved everything he got. And she was going to give it to him. Her eyes went to Rux, who seemed to be choking. Seeing the other girl wasn't going to reply, she answered in stead. "She said to put her down."

His suddenly dark and unhappy eyes landed on her. He didn't like her already. Good. "And you are?"

"I'm a girl. And I know for sure that she doesn't want to be held by you after you kidnapped her and hurt her family." She growled back, her tone dark and disapproving.

"I'm going to warn you now, girl. Leave now or you will be punished. I don't like to hurt women, probably from the way my mother raised me, but I'm not above it." He stated, glower clear in his face. Rux found herself just watching.

The image of Wally collapsing on the ground, electricity racing up his body suddenly appeared in her mind. His short but pained cry filled her ears. Her best friend had been in serious pain. Her breath came short. Zatanna was that close . . . .

"I know you're below it. You kidnapped and hurt-" At that point Josh had enough. Zatanna suddenly started shivering, her eyes wide and shocked. She held her own, but her shivering quickly became violent. She clenched her fists tightly as to ignore the iciness filling her. When her lips began to fade to blue, Rux seemed to snap out of her stupor.

"Stop it! I'll do whatever you want! Just stop it! Stop!" She yelled, and Josh looked at her, eyes hovering over her obsessively. Possessively.

"As you wish, my robin." His smooth voice replied evenly, a smile making it's way to his face.

Instantly, Zatanna collapsed into a heap on the floor, breathing heavily. She warmed her arms with her hands, eyes moving up to Ruxandera in a shocked fashion. She opened her mouth, despite her lips being a quivering blue and the immediate stutter, and spoke. "N-No, Rux-"

"It's okay, Zee. I'll be fine." Before Rux could assure her new friend any more, though, Joshua turned sharply and strode down the hall, the "boy" wonder in his clutches. She squirmed in the uncomfortable bridal hold until she gave up, crossing her arms and concentrating on being as heavy as she possibly could be.

"Where are we going?" She asked sharply, dark blue eyes on him.

"It's a surprise." He stated, smirking and turning a corner.

"Why?" She asked unhappily. "I don't like surprises."

He chuckled. "We're almost there, my-"

"I'm not yours." Rux growled at him, anger making itself evident on her face.

"Not yet." He whispered in her ear, hot breath making the hair on the back of her neck stand up with discomfort. He stopped at a door and opened it easily without compromising her position in his arms. He set her down and let her step in herself.

It was a room with dark blue walls and elegant white trim going around the top and bottom. It had a noticeable bathroom door with the same white trim. The floors were soft carpet in a beautiful black. He had a huge bed that must have been larger than a king size bed with a light blue canopy. Rux didn't know how it was lighted, but it just was. As well as that, it had two bedside tables and a desk with a mirror and other assorted things. The chair looked soft. Faintly, Rux noticed another door with the white trimming.

It must have been around the time that she was going to examine the things on the desk that she heard a faint click, like that of a lock. She tensed, listening to the soft sounds of his approaching footfalls.

"What's this?" She asked, desperately trying to break the silence.

"Your new room after tomorrow." He stated firmly, his hands snaking around her waist.

Before she could protest or argue, she was roughly pushed down on the bed with her hands crushed between her and his chest. One of his hands rested on her hip while the other was suddenly in her hair. She could feel his lips against her neck.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed, heartbeat erratic.

"Marking my territory." He stated back, pressing his lips to hers. He nibbled on her lip, and Rux realized how sharp his teeth were. Very sharp. Her eyes widened.

He wasn't in his human form. That meant he was probably in his vampire form, the one that he had kidnapped her in. That meant that he was practically invulnerable, a problem when trying to force one off you. There had to be some way to get him off of her! His tongue forced itself into her mouth and it hit her; his tongue.

Rux clamped down as hard as she could and didn't release until she could taste the blood. Not her favorite way to do things, but better than most. He jerked away, hand on her hip going to his mouth. "You bit me!" He exclaimed.

It was then that Rux realized that that was probably not the best idea as he roughly jerked her head down by her hair. She didn't cry out. Slowly, he let himself regain his temper before his eyes bored down into hers.

Before he did anything, she spoke. "I don't want to do this."

"Why not?" He asked, voice suddenly a lot cooler.

"I-I'm just not ready." She bit her lip, searching for specific words and meanings as not to set him back off again. "I need time. P-Please." She didn't like saying please to him, especially when he was pressed up against her.

His eyes narrowed again. "Tomorrow."

Despite it sounding like a statement, she knew it was question. And deep inside, she was thankful even for that small delay.

"After-After the change." Rux said, knowing she was pushing it.

"That's a long time." He stated, not at all changing their close position to talk. She wished he would.

"I know, bu-but I-" Cold fear seemed to fill her. She had to do something!

"Four days." He stated, hand moving back down to her petite hip. She bit her lip. That wasn't good enough.

"I'll give you a kiss every day if I have until after the change." He looked at her in shock before he smiled. For some reason, she didn't feel relief. None at all.

"A real kiss?" He asked, his smile devious. Real kiss? That was horrifying. Rux didn't want anything to do with him, but she was going to marry him. Now she had to make him enjoy it more. She had planned on making his life a living nightmare. That plan was slowly going down the drain.

"Yes." Rux stated, chest heavy, and not just because of the extra weight on it.

"No matter who we're in front of?" He added.

Something in the back of Rux's mind stirred. In front of anyone he wanted, she would kiss him. She bit her lip before swallowing the lump in her throat. "Yes."

"Agreed. We start now." He leaned in, pulling her into a kiss. When she just laid there, he moved to the edge of her mouth. "You have to participate, too."

She shivered before nodding. Once again, he entered her mouth and, after a moment's hesitation, she forced herself to react. It was the worst kiss of her life. And she still had seven more to get through.

. . .

"Uh, Superboy." Asked a voice from behind Conner. He turned around, looking in shock at Superman, the original. His idol. The one man he wanted to be like. The one man he wasn't. The one person that hated him.

"S-Superman." Stuttered Conner in shock.

Awkwardly, Superman looked at his younger double. He always tried to help people, but when it came to his own flesh and blood (literally), he couldn't do it. But right then, staring at the boy that had been just standing there, staring at a pillar blankly as if he wanted to break it, Clark realized that he had been ignoring someone who needed the help. He took a deep breath.

_Start the conversation, Clark. _A Batman-like voice echoed in his head. "I've heard you got a name."

"Uh, y-yes, sir. It's Conner Kent." Conner seemed in shock that Superman was talking to him.

_Help him relate. _Batman repeated. "Hm. My name is Clark Kent."

Conner's eyes widened. There was an apology on his tongue long before he said it. "I'm sorry. I can change my na-"

"Oh, no! You don't have to do that!" Faintly, Clark realized how much he had hurt the kid being away. Batman couldn't be everyone's mentor. _Compliment him. No lies. _Speaking of Batman. "Besides, I like it. Conner Kent. It has a nice ring to it."

Conner stood there in shock for a moment before a smile formed on his lips. _Put your hand on his shoulder. _Clark blinked. What? Why? _Do it._ Batman growled and Clark couldn't help but notice that Batman wasn't any less scary in his head. He did it, refusing any hesitation that tried to get in his way.

_Promise him something. _What? Clark Wondered. How was he supposed to promise him anything if- _Anything. _Batman growled. "After this mess, would you care if we ate out sometimes?" _That wasn't a promise. _Batman stated, but his voice seemed fine with it either way. Clark really didn't care that much.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed, then seemed to realize how quickly he reacted. "I mean, uh, yes. I would like that."

"I'll plan on it, then." Clark smiled at Conner and, thankfully, the boy smiled back.

_You should listen to me more often. _His inner-Batman gloated.

_Shut up. _Clark replied back, but honestly he was kind of glad. Very glad.

. . .

When Ruxandera stepped out of the room, she felt a little dizzy. The day had passed so quickly! Her world was spinning. And the next day was the wedding. Faintly, Rux wished that time would slow down a little, just give her a break. But it didn't. And wouldn't

Suddenly, the sneaking feeling that she had gotten while Josh was talking seemed to snap into place.

_My little robin._

_ My robin._

_ My-_

I'm not yours.

_Not yet._

_ Marking my territory._

_ Tomorrow._

_ A real kiss._

_ No matter who we're in front of?_

No. No way. It wasn't happening.

But it was. Everything had finally clicked. Why he had been so possessive was finally explained. It was because he saw the last night with Kaldur. He slept in her bed. He thought they were together.

No way.

And she hadn't seen him all day. Was that a bad thing?

In the back of her mind, Rux considered sending Orin up ahead to check on Kal to make sure he was fine, but she quickly tossed away the thought. She wasn't using him as a slave. She was going to check herself.

And she began to run.

. . .

Rux stopped in front of the door, skidding on the heels. She opened the door and sighed in relief when she saw Kaldur's sleeping form half-covered by the blankets. She turned off the lights before she slowly made her way over to the bed. She smiled, thankful that he was getting some sleep.

Because tomorrow was the wedding. And she knew that Kal would have some sleeping problems after that. After all, it was the wedding.

Rux yawned. The day had been pretty eventful. New heroes were brought into the castle, she worked on the trapeze, she met Zatanna, the fiasco with Josh, and then the worrying about Kaldur. It was time to sleep.

She made her way to the other side of the bed and plopped down, removing her boots before scooting over where she could get under the covers. Rux decided to take a moment to fix Kaldur's blankets before she adjusted hers.

However, he unconsciously pulled her into a tight embrace. His arms wrapped around her and his legs wrapped trapped hers. For a moment, Rux wondered just how to get out, but she gave up and just curled up, letting herself fade into darkness.

She would never admit it out loud, but it actually felt nice.

Really nice.

Tomorrow was the wedding.

Rux didn't care.

. . .

Cat: Long.

Dog # 1: Yep.

Cat: Right. Now, all you patient reviewers, FudoTwin17 has a few questions she would like answered. Do any of you want OC's in this, or do you want it entirely OC free? Because FudoTwin17 has many to spare. Next question is do you want to see anything in this? Requests? Feel free to ask. She'll try to include them somehow. And are there any specific heroes you want to see?

Dog # 1: Requests and reviews are welcome. Now, to all a good night!


	31. Chapter 31

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys. Sorry about last chapter. I feel really bad about it and how infrequently I've been updating. I didn't enjoy the part with Josh, but my friend whom I argued about with this chapter pointed out that they were about to be married and I needed to do something to avoid lemon since I refuse to write it. Grrr. I hated it, and you shouldn't hate what you yourself write. Which is why I am dedicating this chapter to Karlina101. Anyway, I can't really update much while I'm here. Right now, I'm in Arizona, helping watch my older sister's kids. There are three of them. One is four, one just turned seven a few days ago, and the other is eight. I'm losing my voice. I work with the kid's department in my church and I can honestly tell you that the eight year old is hyper. But they are all adorable. Anyway, can't update much (as I said), but I'm trying to give you guys one more chappie before I work on my summer homework. Thanks for still reading, guys. I don't own Young Justice.

Chapter 30

In the morning, she was thankful when she noticed that when Caitlynn and Ally entered to get her dressed, Kaldur had disappeared, although she did feel a small twinge of disappointment staring at the empty space next to her. She stood and let them dress her, sighing in relief when they didn't place on her a tight corset.

Instead, they dressed her in white drapery that simply fell around her in an almost Greek manner. It was held up with gold bands that encircled her petite waist, her upper arms, and her upper stomach. She wore gold sandals with little winged designs on them. On her head was the stupid crown and, of course, on her ring finger was the dumb ring. Rux sighed as they ran their fingers through her hair and brushed it until it was smooth and beautiful. They smiled at her and began to leave to Rux's shock.

"Hey, why didn't you do my makeup? Not that I'm complaining, but I'm a little curious." Rux smiled gently.

Ally looked back at her and answered before Caitlynn even opened her mouth. "We're only supposed to dress you today. Miss Velvetina is going to do everything today for the wedding, your highness."

All the color flooded out of her face. The wedding. Today. The wedding was happening today. "Th-Thank you."

The girls nodded and left quietly, leaving Rux to her horrible imagination in the silent room. She sat down, ignoring the slight tug of her dress. She buried her face in her hands, picturing everything that was going to happen that day. She would have to walk down the isle. This was going to be a nightmare.

She was so drawn into herself that she didn't notice the slight creak of the balcony door opening. Kaldur slipped in and noticed her, shaking slightly. He hurried over to her and gently grasped her hand. "Rux?"

She looked up at him, tears running down her face. He gave her a small smile and began to wipe away her tears. "It will be okay." He didn't know what he was reassuring her of, but it made her cry. It couldn't be good.

She just looked at him. "It's today." Kaldur stared at her. What was today? What was so important. It was then that he felt the small, almost unnoticeable ring against his skin. The wedding. His eyes widened.

At his reaction, more tears welled up in her eyes and she threw herself at him, small sobs racking her body. Quickly, Kaldur wrapped his arms around her, reassuring her. "It will be okay." He whispered again, although this time, he didn't know if he was trying to make her feel better or himself.

The wedding was that day.

. . .

The former king held his hand out to Bruce, the bat now decked out in a tux that Bruce was sure had the same limitations of his earlier clothing. Bruce glared at Josh's father, refusing to move. The former king still held a smile on his face, despite Bruce's obvious lack of respect for him.

"What do you want?" Growled the Batman part of Bruce. He didn't like the superior glint in the man's eyes.

"I am the former king, but you may call me Richard." Bruce's eyes snapped up. Richard . . . .

. . .

_ Bruce sat next to the little girl with the dark hair and tears running down her face. She knelt over her uncle, whose eyes were closed, but not for a peaceful sleep. He was in a coma. It might have been a good thing considering the acrobat wouldn't have to realize that he was paralyzed from the neck down or that almost all of his family was gone. _

_ "U-Uncle Ri-Rich-ard." Cried Ruxandera, lips trembling. _

_ At that moment, Bruce realized that he didn't belong there. This was supposed to be private. For Rux only. The little girl was, after all, clinging on to the last of her family. _

_ Bruce began to stand as quietly as he could so that he would not interrupt the girl._

_ But suddenly, a his hand was grasped tightly in one slightly smaller. He glanced down to see the little girl looking up at him with big, blue eyes and gentle waterfalls falling down from them. She trembled as she spoke. "P-Please! D-Don't le-eave m-me too!"_

_ Bruce's lips parted in shock before he smiled and stroked her hair. "I won't ever leave you."_

_ As she went back to mourning her family and her uncle's condition, Bruce looked to the ceiling, a sense of grief tightening his chest as the sobs of the little girl met his ears. He prayed that John and Mary Grayson would forever help him with their little girl. He kept her hand in an iron tight grip._

_ He didn't want to see her cry ever again._

. . .

But he had. Over and over.

Bruce glared up at the man, thinking of the things that he had done to his daughter so tauntingly, what he had heard from the servants, the way that acted as if no person could possibly be on his level, and the woman that had been forced to be his wife. Anger flooded through him.

"You have no right to that name." He growled. The man looked down in shock. Seeing he wouldn't answer, Bruce continued. "That name belongs to Ruxandera's uncle, a good, kind man who would do better as a king than you ever would." Despite only meeting the man once, Bruce had faith in the former acrobat whose name was now being disgraced. There was no way that Rux could possibly be so attached to an evil, wicked man. It wasn't in her nature.

Joshua's father frowned. "Why do you act so disrespectfully? We are going to be family. Wouldn't it be best to be friendly for our children at least?"

Bruce glared at him. "You don't care about my daughter. All you care about is your son finding a wife."

A small glint of anger showed in the man's eyes, but it was gone quickly. "Shouldn't you be happy that your daughter is being wed to the king?"

"No."

And with that one sentence, Bruce turned away. He didn't look back, even when the other man spoke again. "You're going to leave? If you leave now, I will never forgive you."

For some reason, that froze Bruce. Not in fear as Batman didn't feel fear, but in pure, murderous rage. He turned around and stomped forward, eyes filled with fire. He pulled the man up by his dress shirt to look Bruce in the face, eye to eye.

"You won't forgive me?" His tone was so dark and full of hatred that he could visibly see the other man cringe. Good. "I don't care if you forgive me. I don't care if you feel the need to make friends with me. I don't even care if you want to make me your loyal servant." Bruce paused, a silence that he knew the other man was reeling from. "But you crossed the line when you allowed the kidnapping of my little girl. And I will make sure that you pay for it."

The former king found himself nearly quivering. This man was threatening him? He had never been threatened before in his pampered, spoiled life. Well, never enough that he actually felt fear. Never. But somehow this devil of a man had made him shake in fear of this man called the Batman. But it wasn't the Batman that he was afraid of. It wasn't even Bruce Wayne!

No, it was a father.

Bruce threw down the man, glaring at him as if he were dirt under his fingernails. Bruce turned away, only anger visibly making him show any emotion at all. No one approached him.

He didn't look back at the former king groveling on the floor before him.

. . .

Rux slowly walked through the halls, head held high. She had to keep walking and pretend that this was nothing. She couldn't appear weak. She couldn't let Josh control her, although she was already his puppet, controlled by everything he said and all he wanted to take away from her.

Rux took a deep breath, continuing to walk.

It was her wedding day, but she hadn't been "done over" or "kidnapped" or anything. So she found herself wandering the halls, praying that they wouldn't find her.

Her eyes snapped to the side, watching a security camera follow her. They knew where she was. There was no way they didn't. So why hadn't she been taken yet?

"Queen." A familiar voice spoke up behind her. Rux turned to the familiar Hungarian accent. It was the girl that had tried to find her dress before. She was kneeling on the ground, only her eyes looking up to the "boy wonder."

"Yes?" Rux asked, knowing exactly what was next.

"It is time to dress you for your wedding, your highness." She stated, voice small.

Rux's eyes fell downward. She didn't want to do this. Not at all. But the image of her friends groveling in pain on the ground filled her and she feared the consequences of her rebellion. Slowly, her eyes met the younger woman's. "Show me the way."

The woman smiled and led Rux down halls, out of the castle, and into a carriage that led her into the further corners of the village. She took a deep breath.

She didn't show them any happiness. She didn't show sadness. She didn't show fear.

She forced complete apathy on herself.

Rux took another deep breath as the carriage slowed to a stop.

Wedding bells were ringing.

. . .

FudoTwin17: That's what I got. Sorry this chapter was so late. You would have gotten it about three weeks ago when I was actually in Arizona, but my computer got a virus this time. Not hacked. I still blame my hacker. I almost had to entirely rewrite this, but my computer cleaned itself and you guys got this. Okay, thank you for reading! I love you all!


	32. Chapter 32

FudoTwin17: Hello, friends! :D

Goldfish # 4: . . . .

FudoTwin17: Okay, for now on, this and Agony's Best Friend are my top priorities. I need to finish them so I can begin the sequels (if you want them) and end them (though I love these stories so much!). Anyways, I have a poll on my page for whether or not you guys actually want a sequel. Please vote so I know your opinions!

Cat: And what was that other thing?

FudoTwin17: Oh, yeah. I know you guys want me to crash the wedding, but that won't be happening. And, no, I don't plan on killing Josh . . . maybe. I dunno. I really hate him. I might get him shot or something like Candy, but we'll have to find out.

Goldfish # 4: Anyway, she doesn't own Young Justice. On to the story!

Chapter 31

Rux sighed as she ignored the small prick of another needle accidentally poking her. Since none of the dresses were "suitable," the girl, Miss Velvetina or something, was making one from scratch. She had just sewn the corset and tightened it on Rux, a painful feeling that still left Rux gasping, and had also placed on the bottom of the dress. Now she was just working on "details."

And Rux found that details meant pain.

It felt like hours before the girl carefully sat her down in a chair, and attacked her face with makeup. It took every bit of will power she had not to rip the makeup out of the servant's hand and throw it on the ground to stomp on it repeatedly while screaming obscenities.

Yes, screaming sounded like a very relaxing thing right about then.

But Rux refrained, sitting as still as she could. Finally, Velvetina smiled in admiration and nodded her satisfaction. "Your husband-to-be will be pleased, your majesty."

Rux frowned. "I wish he wouldn't be."

Velvetina frowned unhappily as if sad that Rux couldn't appreciate the honor and greatness of marrying such a prominent man, but moved to Rux's hair. This would be a very long makeover.

Rux was already dying.

. . .

Kaldur frowned as he walked through the halls, staring at all the over the top decorations that had been strung up everywhere. The ballroom was decked out in silver and gold. The courtyard that none of the heroes were allowed in, but could see from the window, had been decorated with candles, torches, glowing _trees_, flowers, and even a large stage. All the halls had red carpets, flowers, and other extreme decorations.

Kaldur decided to himself that he hated weddings, even though he knew that he simply hated this one.

"Kaldur!" A familiar voice shouted from behind him. When he turned, he was met with the sight of his team. Megan, who he realized was leading them, was the one whose voice he had heard.

"M'gann! Team! I have not seen you since . . . ." Kaldur paused. They had been trapped for a long time, a painfully long time. But the last time they had all been gathered together was when they had failed in the attempt to save Rux and the other kidnap victims. Thinking about the extreme failure that ended some time while he had been unconscious, something that greatly shamed the Atlantean warrior, made Kal grit his teeth against an unknown enemy.

Conner grunted, almost completely eradicating the heaviness of the Atlantean's thoughts.

"Okay, as much as I love talking with everyone right now, we did come to do more than socialize." Pointed out Wally, his emerald eyes glittering. He seemed slightly wound up, as if he were as disturbed as Kaldur was at the celebration going on. The ginger probably was. "Anyway, what we all gathered to talk about was how we're getting out of here."

Kaldur stiffened, eying the area around them. As unnoticeable as possible, Kaldur ushered the group into a small room nearby and searched for listening devices, recorders, and cameras, none of which he found. After he had finished as thorough a search as he suspected he'd ever be able to, Kaldur turned to them, eyes dark and serious.

"Have any of you found out anything about the castle or the village?" Questioned Kaldur'ahm, his mind causing his body to tense as if ready for war. Actually, he was ready for war. And he knew that he was going to win the prize. He had no other choice.

"I know that the bioship is being held somewhere on the south side of the castle, somewhere cold." M'gann stated, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Her eyes were closed, as if focused to an extreme. "Other than that, it's hard to pick up on the castle. All their minds are confusing and it hurts to shift through them too long." Megan looked up. "I think that they're doing it on purpose."

Kaldur nodded. His eyes flickered to Artemis and Wally as the two of them went to speak at the same time. In the end, Artemis went first. "The kitchen workers are about ready to revolt. They're all practically slaves and they hate it here. Plus, the guards occasionally take liberties with their female workers." The way her hands clenched into fists gave away her anger.

Kaldur gritted his teeth before nodding in understanding. This castle wasn't a home to anyone but royalty and those in command. "Wally?"

"Orin knows where all our things are. As well as that, he's willing to work with us to make a plan to bust us out of here and take down Josh." His emerald eyes looked old, as if he had aged. It was a shock to the entire team.

Artemis found herself looking away. She couldn't help but find a different meaning behind those eyes than everyone else. She knew that he was protective over his best friend, and she let her fears get to her that it meant something more than it really did.

However, Kal turned to Conner, knowing that he had to have something as well. Despite what many seemed to think of him, he was clever, smart as well. It was true that he was no Bat and that he was a horrible liar, but he had his own way about him that received answers as well. "What about you?"

His eyes seemed to give away the smile that his lips couldn't form. "Not everyone here can make the suits hurt us."

At this, everyone knew that they were going to escape.

Soon.

. . .

It had hardly been two minutes since the team had slipped back into the hall that the monster and a semi-large group of guards surrounded them. King Joshua stood at the head, his dark crimson cape swirling around him. He smiled in a dark, horrifying way.

Carefully, Kaldur glanced at his team, hoping that they didn't show any signs of shock that he knew they were probably feeling. Not one of them showed anything more than being slightly startled at the loud and sudden appearance of the group. A fierce pride filled him, and his eyes immediately darted back to the monster in front of him.

It was disconcerting how closely Josh was staring at him.

"Hello. What's going on here?" The king's voice held suspicion that he apparently didn't try too hard to hide.

"Nothing. What is it to you if friends gather to talk?" As soon as Kaldur said it, it was as if a sense of fulfillment had filled him. He had never seen Josh look so angry. Two weeks ago, Kaldur might have been worried for his own sanity.

"You are all to come with me now." He stated instead of a retort that the entire team knew he was dying to growl.

"Why?" Grunted Conner.

Joshua glared at the clone, his eyes dark and obviously angry. "I said now."

"You-" Kaldur barely finished the word before five startled gasps filled the heavy silence and the teammates, the family was dragged away with King Joshua in the lead. On his handsome face was an eerie, evil smile. He was satisfied.

After all, it was his wedding day.

. . .

Batman gritted his teeth. He was not happy. All the heroes, ones from the League as well as those not from the League, were seated on the bride's side of the large room. Their normal clothing were replaced with fancy dresses and tuxes, all worn with frowns and scowls.

Most were seated as the horrible alliance was about to commence shortly, but he found himself situated at the door, just outside of the huge room. He had already been informed that he was going to walk Ruxandera down the aisle and hand her off to Josh with a few touching words. He had informed them that those words would be especially touching to Josh in a rather painful manner.

Apparently, that was a threat according to the guards.

He crossed his arms, ruffling his blood red rose and focused on trying to make the flower girls cry. It wasn't working.

Yet.

"Bruce!" Exclaimed a voice from the large room where the ceremony was taking place. He didn't have to look over to know that Clark was running toward him, his face wrinkled in worry. The kryptonian stopped by him. "Bruce, the kids-I don't-that guy-"

"Kent, slow down." He paused, waiting to make sure that the man had regained his bearings. "What's going on?"

The spark in the reporter's blue eyes told Bruce that his news was not good at all. "The kids-Young Justice, they're missing."

Realization hit Bruce quickly.

Rux had a reason to say her vows.

Wedding bells were made of silver, not of gold.

. . .

FudoTwin17: I hope you liked that, and I'm really sorry it's so late. I hope it's satisfactory!

Cat: Request, Review, and Read the next chappie! Bye!


	33. Chapter 33

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys. Sorry it's been so long. :( Anyways, you deserve a detailed explanation on why I have been gone so long, but I really don't feel up to it. I'm sorry. Anyways, I thought you deserved an explanation so here's the short version. I've had lots of work on the plays at school, I work with the younger kids at the middle school on their plays as well, my friends are having problems and somehow I've become their councilor, I have been getting sick, dizzy, woozy, and having difficulties eating, and my laptop has been rebooting so much lately that I can't save anything on it. Therefore, I have gone back to using my mom's computer. Sorry about how long it's been, guys. I'm working on updating, but it's hard, especially with so much homework. But I'm working on it. Thanks for still reading. Oh, and some people asked about the last phrase. Gold is typically considered richer and better than silver while silver is sort of considered as darker and less happy than gold, so I was trying to convey how silver relates to the marriage. Thanks for talking to me. I don't own YJ.

Chapter 32

"It's time!" Rux's torturer finally exclaimed, glee in her voice that usually would belong in the bride's voice. Miss Velvetina's smile was bright as she led Rux out the door and into the chilly night air. "Now, you go to palace. Then you will find the Batman at the door, ready to lead you in. Good luck, your majesty."

The servant curtseyed before turning away and turning into a blur.

Rux sighed, putting her hand to her face. Her dark eyes flitted up to stare between her fingers. In the old, dusty road was what looked like a chariot. It glittered a beautiful cream with both red roses and white roses decorating it. Pulling the numbingly wonderful chariot were two silver horses with light brown speckles. She smiled lightly as one of them whinnied.

Rux supposed that breaking down into sobs would be a bad idea. She would ruin her makeup and someone would come to see why she didn't show up at her own wedding. Of course, Orin was following her and might know, but it wasn't like he actually _watched _her. He just stuck close enough to make sure that she was protected from danger and he was protected from Josh.

_Josh. _

Rux seethed at the thought of him. How dare he force her to marry him! How dare he hurt her friends, kidnap her, threaten her family, ruin-

Ruin everything!

Oh, he would pay if it was the last thing she did.

Rux took another soothing deep breath before removing her hand from her face, hoping to herself that she had somehow messed up her makeup.

She stared forward at the chariot, wondering if she could somehow make a wheel break or something to at least delay the inevitable. Slowly, she took a step forward in her tall heels. She bit her shinny lip, forcing herself to take another. And another.

Finally, she climbed aboard the chariot. Automatically, the horses began moving.

Rux glanced up at the moon, her train flying behind her as tears formed in her eyes and crowds began to line the streets to get a glance at the spectacle. _Mom, dad, please, please, please! Help me! _She begged silently, forcing the tears away.

She wouldn't let them see her cry.

. . .

When Rux could finally see the castle, she took a deep, shuddering breath. She made sure to take a long time to step off the chariot and move up the cream stairs to the castle slowly. She closed her eyes, suddenly nostalgic. She wished it were the prom again, so that she could do things differently. She wished that she could go back there to walk away from Josh. She wished she realized everything was his fault and she wished even more than that that she could have connected Josh's odd behavior with Wally.

Oh, she was so stupid!

She huffed unhappily as she forced her eyes open to see the tall, pointed doors wide open. It was time to face reality; She hadn't connected it, so she couldn't dwell on it then instead of how to save her friends-her family.

But first, she had a job to do. A nasty one, but she would survive it. Hopefully.

. . .

Megan's vision was blurry when she opened her eyes in confusion. For a moment, she didn't remember anything-it was truly blissful. She could hear a happy voice humming happily to himself, though she had the distinct impression that she wasn't supposed to be happy. The lights were bright and her eyes struggled to adjust.

Very suddenly, the pain of memory hit her.

Joshua-he took them and . . . and he knocked them out? She couldn't remember-only that it hurt.

She tried to wiggle her humanoid philangies and was thankful when they moved, though she seemed to realize faintly that she was on her knees. She went to stand, but somehow it hurt. She almost cried out before she realized that there was something in her mouth-a gag?

As her vision began to clear, worry hit her. Where were the rest of her friends? With wide eyes, her head snapped from side to side, searching. Relief hit her before anger did at the sight of her bound friends and their suddenly obvious injuries and means of detainment. That-that _monster _had no right-_no right_- to detain them like this! What was wrong with-

Suddenly, a loud bang cut through the chatter that Megan had attributed to a buzzing in her head. Her head snapped up as an orchestra began to play. Faintly, she realized what was going on.

The wedding had begun.

. . .

Ruxandera made her way down the long corridor, seeing but not seeing the doors at the end and the lone figure standing there waiting there.

Rux let her shoulders sag with relief for just a moment before they became tight with the built up tension again at the sight of the thankfully trustworthy figure. Her frown clearly in place, she approached just a bit faster. Her heels clicked beneath her, alerting her father figure of her approach. As his dark blue eyes rose to hers, she quickened her speed.

He nodded in greeting. After a moment of staring at one another, she realized how long it had been since she had seen him-talked to him. "They want me to walk you down the aisle." He stated, his loathing in his voice. He seemed to like the idea as much as she did.

She bit her lip, looking at the door and dreading what was inside. "I figured as much."

He looked at her for a moment, and Rux could tell he was examining the work done on her. After a beat of silence, his voice rang out again. "You look beautiful."

They met eyes once again and Rux smiled. "Thanks, dad."

He looked taken back for just a moment in which Rux had a minor heart attack, realizing what she had said before he smiled. Then they both schooled their expressions, putting on identical masks of hatred and utter disapproval. They turned to the tall, beautifully crafted doors.

They would lead to Robin, the boy wonder's doom, and the demise of Ruxandera's happiness.

Without looking at one another, they linked arms as expected and in sink kicked open the doors.

They might never be ready for this, but they were ready to fight it. But not alone. They would fight it as partners-the Dynamic Duo.

Maybe it would be the last time the Dynamic Duo would be able to.

FudoTwin17: Ugh. I'll tell you guys, this took over two weeks. I'm sorry it's so short, but, with having gotten a hand surgery, it's hard to type. I'm really sorry it took so long. I love you and hope that your weeks are blessed. I'm out. Review, please.


	34. Chapter 34

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys. :) You make me happy.

Cat: Ignore her. She's bubbly.

FudoTwin17: ***scowl* **Anyways, I was reading the reviews and it just makes me happy to read them. You guys are great and I luv ya! And I am sorry if my updates aren't the greatest, but I'm trying! :) Thanks for the support.

Goldfish # 4: Now that that's over, she doesn't own YJ.

FudoTwin17: Or any thing else. ***pout***

Chapter 33

The moment that the doors banged open, a soft music filled the air. It sounded old and sweet, and it gave Rux courage. She and Bruce simply glared ahead, not willing to look at anyone other than the monster set in their sights. They approached in synchronization, glaring.

Josh waited at the bottom of a set of pure white stairs that were draped with flowers and a beautiful, blood red carpet. Josh's smile was magical; or at least it would be. Instead, Rux saw a crude, self-satisfied smirk and pure pleasure. The man was a megalomaniac!

His eyes dipped to her dress and his smile became predatory before a light edge of irritation showed in his eyes. However, it was gone quickly and his eyes were on hers, too happy for the horrendous occasion.

Finally, she and Batman seemed to reach him. The walk had been a bit long, though it had been useful as it kept Josh and Rux parted for a large amount of time. A part of her was glad for minor miracles while another part of her realized that there must have been a lot of people watching. The thought made her heart stutter.

She tried to ignore it.

Josh held out her hand as she examined him. He was neat as usual with his winning smile that had made the girls at her high school go crazy and his perfectly combed blond hair. He wore gold and white, a prince's uniform hugging his form. A white cape had been thrown across his shoulders and hooked on with a gold clasp.

Bruce seemed unwilling to hand her over, but Rux saw the look in the monster's eye. It was scary, and she knew that he would do anything to get her hand in his, no matter what. And if Bruce stood in his way, then he was going to do what it took to get him out of the way.

She stepped away, slipping a delicate, gloved hand into his. He smiled in triumph before looking at Bruce who had his Batman scowl on.

As Bruce turned to the crowd instead of sitting down, she understood. Josh had told him to give her away with a _speech_! He thought that he could force the Batman to give her up? He couldn't dominate Bruce! Those who tried were in a mental hospital for a reason!

Sudden fear jolted though her. If Bruce said anything he didn't like-

An image of Wally suddenly threw itself into her mind, making her clench her teeth together. Wally, her best friend through and through, was on the ground, a pained and shocked cry sounding from his mouth with vibrant blue electricity racing up his form. She couldn't let that happen to Bruce! She just couldn't!

"I will never and would never willingly give Rux up to this monster." Immediately, half of the room appeared to be shocked while the other half, full with superheroes both connected and not connected to the League, grinned. Josh appeared angry, his grip loosening on her hand as he appeared to consider using it against the bat. She tightened her grip, quickly pulling him back to reality. "He is a monster in every sense of the word. He has kidnapped and killed countless people, forced nations to bow to him, forced many of you to bow to him, and is now forcing himself on my daughter." The harsh glare was enough that everyone connected to Josh seemed to flinch while the heroes grinned, though fearful of the bat's harsh stare. "And I swear on my life that until the day I die, that man will pay for what he's done."

Applause rang through the room as heroes grinned and thundered in approval while the creatures looked appalled (Rux would openly admit to enjoying that a little too much). Rux knew that Bruce's anger forced any enjoyment out of the situation, but she couldn't help her own smirk as it slid into place at all the people in the room that were so against this man, that hated the monster.

It figured that he had gathered some of the people that hated him the most into one room for the 'happiest' moment of his life.

His hand was shaking in her grasp. She only realized what it meant when it was too late. She watched in horror as Bruce's form suddenly stiffened in pain. She nearly cried out when Bruce collapsed to the floor, not making a sound as the electricity raced along his body. Pain and a small amount of fear paralyzed her as Josh's hand tightened around hers.

She only realized how long it had been when Clark stood and stumbled forward to Bruce as the currents continued racing along his body in plain view of every person in the room. "Stop." His voice was weak until he realized that the currents weren't going to end. "Stop! You're killing him!"

Rux's breath hitched and a wave of fear settled in her stomach. Bruce . . . he couldn't die. Her hand tightened painfully on Josh's until he snapped out of his reverie and the currents of heavy electricity released him.

Rux could only watch with bated breath as Clark half carried and half dragged her father figure to an empty seat in the front row. Rux couldn't seem to control her rapid breathing.

A part of her somehow expected to see a difference in the crowd's expressions. However, her heart hardened when she caught approving nods and amused smiles from his family's side of the room. Her only solstice was in the horrified, angry, revenge-seeking stares of the superhero community.

It was then that it hit her. Where were her teammates? She didn't see their faces in the crowd. She found her dark blue pools searching desperately for their familiar, comforting faces. None of them were there. Fear pooled in their stomach.

Where were they? Were they still alive? Did Josh do something? Why weren't they there?

But most of all, she wanted to know where Kaldur was. He couldn't have left her . . . . There was no way . . . .

Josh's gentle pull on her softened hand brought her back to reality. Right, she had to get married. She followed behind him, climbing slowly toward her impending doom.

However, it was while she was planning how to ruin the wedding vows that she saw them. Wally, Artemis, Megan, Conner . . . Kaldur . . . . They were all alive. However, each was anchored to the floor like . . . like _dogs_! Metal collars encircled their necks, holding them to the floor. Connected to their metal leash were shackles to hold down their arms. Each had extra things around them to keep them incapable of moving. Fire, leg shackles, Kryptonite . . . .

Rux couldn't help the red hot anger from filling her as she stared at Kaldur. He had a slight burn on the side of his neck, almost touching his gills. Any other person would think it was accidental and let it slide, but she knew better. Kal was hurt on purpose.

However, despite her hostile feelings, she also couldn't stop the feeling of relief in her limbs. _He didn't leave me . . . . He's still here . . . . He'll always be here . . . ._

Her relief was short-lived. Josh sent her a smirk and she suddenly knew that they were there for a reason. They weren't in view of the audience so that only she and the monster would see them. They were there so that she would cooperate. She would say her vows just the way that he wanted her to and she wouldn't be able to do a thing about it.

_Darn. _Her mind couldn't seem to express in words the hatred and loathing that she felt right in that moment.

Her eyes trained themselves on Kaldur even as she heard Josh's quiet whisper. "Where are your flowers?"

"I didn't think this occasion warranted roses." She stated simply, never meeting his heated glare and letting her voice become monotonous just to annoy him. She could practically feel the anger radiating off of him in hot streams of absolute fury. His hand tightened uncomfortably on hers.

But it didn't matter to her.

Kal had opened his eyes.

. . .

Kaldur could feel his head pounding and his body's soreness. He couldn't help the small groan that left his mouth as he struggled to regain awareness. His eyebrows furrowed when his groan came out muffled and his mouth wouldn't close. Opening tired eyes, he realized he was chained to the floor, kneeling like a dog with his hands and feet encased in metal. His throat was sore and his gills were irritated. His neck especially burned, though he didn't know why.

That was when he remembered.

Immediately he began to struggle and was rewarded with a short, sharp shock. His breath caught, making his chest only hurt more as the gag restricted his breathing.

He forced himself to calm down, refocusing his eyes. He and the rest of his team were chained to a small, white podium that was almost as tall as a black one in front of him. He could see the back of a man standing in the center surrounded by flowers with a golden centerpiece behind him that seemed to hold flowers and spell out words that he couldn't quite make out. It had enough holes that it practically looked as if it wasn't there.

Then, his eyes wandered past them.

His breath caught.

Rux.

She was bathed in white. She wore a corset with small designs like cream webbing of what looked like a tree starting at her left hip and expanding across her midsection. Her low top was curved in a heart with a red ribbon curving across it and appeared to dip in the back, though he couldn't quite see. At her waist, her dress expanded like one of the Victorian dresses one of his teachers had told him about when explaining of Earthen culture. It was large like a tent, but somehow beautiful. In the shape of an upside-down V, the upper layer of the dress ended to expose a layer beneath with black and crimson ribbons dancing across it over the spiderwebs of cream. Whenever the bottom of the dress lifted for one of her delicately dressed feet to step forward, a glass slipper with what looked almost like a bird on the top would just catch his attention. When she took the last step, and adjusted to walk forward to the man at the center, he caught what looked like a trail of white that was the back of the dress extending just enough to drag behind her. Up from the trailing white dress, the back of the corset did indeed dip down. Halfway down the V shape was cream lace with a crimson red ribbon. The ribbon tied in a graceful bow and had it's two tails trailing down the back of her dress. A veil was subtly draped across a pale arm that was clothed from the elbow down in a glossy, white glove. Eyes wandering up the lace veil, he noticed it was attached to a gold flower comb in the top of her glossy, black hair. Her hair had grown to her shoulders and was very straight. His eyes wandered to her pale face. Her lips were the color of cherries, her eyes looked as if they had been painted with silver and black, and her dark blue eyes seemed to bore into his soul.

She was beautiful.

But he preferred her in her Robin costume.

After a beat, a low drone filled the room as the man in front of her began to speak. As his eyes wandered over, he saw _him_.

He was bathed in white and gold as well, but Kaldur knew that the red of Rux's dress was there as well. It was the evil in his soul. Kaldur glared at the man, hatred filling him.

It was then that Joshua looked over at him. Blue met pale green. The two glared until Joshua smirked and Kaldur's eyes widened in realization.

_To crown this young woman as wife to King Joshua, we are gathered today._

The wedding. They were getting married.

Of course.

Kaldur'ahm's eyes wandered back to Ruxandera, feeling his heart clench in his chest painfully. She wore a mask of hatred and apathy, but he knew what was going on in her head.

She was afraid. She was terrified, just as she had been when she had collapsed in that room so long ago. Just as she had been when she cried alone with him in her rooms. She was afraid, just like when she found that bite mark on her wrist.

Just like he was when he realized that she just might not be able to get out of this.

Just like he was when he realized that he would do anything to get her out of it.

. . .

FudoTwin17: Wow. That was nice. I actually planned on giving you a lot more, but somehow that just happened. I was going to give you the entire wedding, actually, but I guess not.

Cat: Good enough.

FudoTwin17: Yeah. Anyways, I'm sorry if it takes a while to update, but with my leg the way it is, it might be a little while. Sorry.

Goldfish # 4: Yup.

FudoTwin17: Oh, and just to make sure you guys understand, at the end, it takes Kal a long moment to realize that the wedding is going on because he just woke up from being knocked out (and he pretty much had a moment staring at Rux). It's like that slow moment when you wake up not knowing where you are or who you are.

Cat: Nice.

FudoTwin17: Also, I really need to rant for a moment, so feel free to skip this. But I just want to take a moment to say that the reason that KF never knows Rob in my stories is because of Kaldur. It's always Rob, Roy, and KF being the best friends despite Kaldur also being one of the first. I think it's wrong that he's left out of the loop. And as well as that, does anyone else notice how no one seems to care about him? In the episode where Red Tornado's family showed up, it was "help M'gann" and "Aqualad, is she okay?" but no one stopped to ask "Is the Atlantian who obviously cannot handle too much heat or fire okay?" Seriously. Kaldur needs some love. I'll read stories where Robin gets hurt and it's Aqualad who's always the least affected. Everyone else is crying or freaking out, but he's just like "It's all good, guys! He'll be okay." before he walks away, and I'm like "What?" Therefore I think that there's something wrong with his character portrayal. I don't know, but at least show him a little luv! Please?

Cat: No more. Please!

FudoTwin17: But-

Dog # 2: You talk too much.

Dog # 1: Bye.


	35. Chapter 35

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys. :)

Cat: Warning! This chapter may be a bit off.

FudoTwin17: Yeah. I got very sick. It's either a super strong stomach bug or a relative to what swept through China in 2008, killing a lot of people. In case of it being the second, I'm on a all liquid diet and I'm still on pain pills for my leg. :( I'm not entirely sure I'm lucid enough ot be writing, but I hope that it's good enough for you guys.

Goldfish # 4: And she got new goldfishes!

Goldfishes # 7 & 8: Hi!

FudoTwin17: Yup. Okay, I no own YJ.

Chapter 34

"To crown this young woman as wife to King Joshua, we are gathered today." Began the man in front of her in an airy voice. He was old and wore all black, but just by the way he held himself, she knew he was important. She didn't know what position he held, but she got the feeling that with a snap of his fingers, he could send someone to death. It made her incredibly uncomfortable. "To be here together to witness the union of Miss Ruxandera Grayson and King Joshua Eros is the ultimate honor. In the time they have been together, they have come to the decision to become one and now invite you all to celebrate with them."

Rux nearly gaged. They never came to a decision! Josh did! And honor? Goodness! All the heroes were forced to come and no doubt were hating every minute of this torture!

Josh's hand tightened around hers and he gave her a smile that, a few months before, would have taken her breath away. Now it just made her glare harden as she thought of all the things that he had done and was continuing to do for power.

"Today, we have gathered around these two over the one thing that has bonded them: Love." Rux wanted so much to scoff, but she withheld the rude noise and instead let her eyes wander to her friends. She caught Kaldur's eyes almost immediately. "For love itself is the creator of all things good. The love of the Earth has brought about it's inhabitants just as the child is brought about by the love of their parents. Love is the creator that will create something new, yet old within these two. It will bond them as husband and wife." Kaldur's eyes filled with fury, but she could still see the tenderness in them. For that she was thankful.

She didn't know if she could take it if that little spark of tenderness in his eyes went out.

"And out of this love, they have made their own vows so that their own hearts will lead them in this new relationship." The old man's voice seemed to echo through the room, and Rux could just feel the silence afterward ringing uncomfortably.

Joshua took both her hands in his, trying to get her to look at him. Though the audience might think she was, both she and Josh knew she was focused on her friends. If she had looked at the monster in front of her, though, she would have seen the angry look on his face.

"I, King Joshua Eros, take you to be my Queen and wife in the name of my people and my morals. I vow that I will cherish you, love you, and honor you for the rest of our lives. We will never be separated, and I will keep you in my arms for the rest of eternity." Joshua stated, his hands gripping hers much too hard.

Rux didn't want to respond. She knew that she had her vows to give, but she didn't want to. She drew a steadying breath, focusing on the steadying look in Kal's eyes.

"I, Ruxandera Grayson, take you to be my husband and King." Her heart gave a pang as a heartbreaking look flitted across Kaldur's eyes. "I vow to listen to you, to try to guide you in the way of right, and to stand by you until I can no longer." She felt tears fill her eyes, but she held them off. Every lie that came out of her mouth was necessary. Even when she felt the pull in her heart that warned that they may not be lies. "I swear that I will be yours until the end."

With those words, her hands began to shake. She still didn't meet the evil king's eyes, but felt it as his grip softened. She supposed that that meant she did well.

Josh's voice rang out once again. "With this ring, I bind our souls together as one so that all my treasures are yours and all your treasures are mine."

With a dead voice, Rux spoke as if she had memorized her next line. "I will wear it forever and always as a symbol of our undying love." The obvious sarcasm in her voice seemed to go unnoticed by the King as he slid something over her gloved finger as well as on his own.

Almost unwillingly, her eyes tore away from Kaldur's to stare at her new ring. It was beautiful, but also ugly in it's meaning. It was a gold band with a large diamond at the forefront. Branching off from the diamond were two silver wings that wrapped around her finger. She swallowed uncomfortably.

"Wedding rings," Began the powerful man in front of them again, "are made precious by those who wear them. They are forever and always a reminder of the vows taken on the day of two souls being united. Forever and always will these two be bound by these rings."

Josh spoke again, voice echoing throughout the huge room. Faintly, Rux wondered how everyone could hear them, but she decided not to worry about it. After all, if they couldn't hear them, she wouldn't mind. "And as King, I hereby state that this woman in this ceremony is not only my wife, but my Queen, and I place this crown on her head as proof of my love and as well as for the care of finding the right Queen to rule beside me in the sight of my people."

Once again, Rux wanted to scoff. She highly doubted that he cared any for his people. All she had seen him do for them was enslave them. Of course, she couldn't say for sure, but she had gotten the distinct impression that his people were nothing but ants to him.

That wasn't the way a ruler should see his people.

Slowly, he lifted a crown to her head. She had just caught a glimpse of it before her breath caught. The crown was silver with small gold details on the silver lines that connected it all together. All the patterns of the silver, however, were caught in the center at a large diamond nearly the size of her palm. The light seemed to catch it eerily and make it sparkle crimson. As it's weight was added to her head, she could only stare at him.

"Now by the power vested in me by his majesty, I present to you King Joshua and Queen Ruxandera Eros. You may kiss the bride." The old man's voice crowed.

Ruxandera almost felt her heart stop. This was the part that she had least looked forward to. Her eyes wandered to Kaldur once more before Joshua's lips ghosted over hers, speaking quietly. "Don't forget about our deal."

Right. They had a deal. One real kiss in front of anybody. Darn!

His lips pressed ferociously to hers, quickly and officially prying open her mouth. As his tongue immediately began battle with hers, she couldn't help the disgusted shivers from running down her spine. She couldn't help but feel . . . violated at his touch. Though she kissed back, she could only feel dirty as she did so.

Once he pulled away, she couldn't be more thankful. His one kiss for that day was over.

However, he quickly dropped her down, one hand in her hair and the other holding her up at the waist. It was like in all those movies where the guy dropped the damsel in distress for their huge, romantic kiss.

However, at the look in his suddenly black eyes and his skin's sudden lightness, she understood. After all, she knew what the vampire form was useful for.

However, the heroes didn't. They had all been confused when none of the other monsters in the room had clapped or celebrated when they had ended their kiss (ugh). They had all just waited and almost immediately, Josh had dropped the girl down into that pose. Rux's expression was odd as well. It was a look of preparation and firmness, and a very unhappy one at that.

And then they watched in horror as the male bit down on her neck, eliciting many gasps throughout the hero community.

Rux herself, though, just held her ground. She worked to relax through the pain and waited until she could feel the blood dripping down her neck. Discomfort filled her as Josh quickly licked it up before his hand in her hair began glowing a faint blue and he pressed it to her neck. She could feel the wound as it closed itself up. She felt it as Josh licked her neck again, but focused more as a sharp, burning sensation filled her.

Then everything faded into a disorganized mess. She could just make out Kaldur's horrified gaze as she slipped into colorful nothingness.

. . .

FudoTwin17: Okay, I'm done. Bye!

Goldfish # 7: Food!

FudoTwin17: I just fed you!

Goldfish # 8: ***snickers* **See ya!


	36. Chapter 36

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys!

Cat: She's finally back.

FudoTwin17: Yup! And do I have a show for you!

Goldfish # 4: Don't pretend you didn't steal that line from Veggie Tales.

FudoTwin17: Okay. Anyways, I'm back with a new chappie! Hopefully you can forgive my tardiness. I have final exams this week, I'm on crutches, I'm preparing for a People to People trip, and next week my mom has surgery, so life's kinda crazy right now.

Dog # 1: Yup.

FudoTwin17: So, please bear with me, and I promise I'll try to finish this story soon since I'm SO CLOSE to finishing it. Anyways, luv ya! I don't own (Veggie Tales) Young Justice!

Chapter 35

When Rux seemed to snap back to reality, it was because something that didn't belong had suddenly been pushed into her mouth. It took her a moment to realize that she was kissing someone-or at least that they were kissing her. As soon as her memory seemed to flood back, her eyes snapped open to see none other than the King directly in front of her.

His hands weren't where they belonged, either.

She pushed him away, glaring harshly even as he staggered back a few steps. Despite having just been openly rejected by his wife, his smirk was still set happily on his face. He walked back to her, taking one of her hands in both of his almost romantically.

"I'm glad it worked." He said with an almost genuine smile. "You've been out of it for about half an hour."

She ripped her hand away abruptly, noticing the look of displeasure that immediately made it's way to his face. He didn't seem to realize that the only things that had seemed to wake her from the almost drunken state after being bitten and healed had been devastatingly violent and disturbing. What he had just pulled had most definitely been violent _and _disturbing.

"Then that half an hour was the best half an hour I've had for days." She replied simply, crossing her arms.

Ruxandera turned away, eyes wandering. They along with all of Josh's family and the superhero community were all in a spectacular ballroom much larger than the one that the had originally had a banquet with his family in. It was decorated in rich reds, midnight blues, and creamy décor that seemed to make the room much more beautiful. Flowers were everywhere as well. Roses, lilies, angel-wing begonias, abutilon, and more flowers hung from the diamond chandeliers, lined walls, and sat on tables. And the room itself! It had rich peach walls with smooth, tiled floors and large marble columns. To the side was a small stage on which the orchestra sat and played.

However, she kept how impressed she was with the room off of her face. She didn't want Josh to see.

Said evil demon spawn slipped an arm around her waist, fingers trailing the corset uncomfortably. Rux tried to pull away futilely as her new husband began to sway to the music, forcing her stiff body into motion as well.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Josh asked quietly, whispering in her ear. A chill went down her spine. "You're my wife. This is our wedding. And in just seven days, you will become mine truly. Your mind and body . . . ."

At that point, her heartbeat was so loud that she couldn't hear him over it. It pounded in her ears and she could feel his light nips at her exposed neck. Fear made her body quake. She didn't want to be a wife. She didn't want her family to be in mortal danger every day. She didn't want to be this man's slave.

She wanted her team. She wanted her dad. She wanted Bruce. She wanted Wally. She wanted Artemis. She wanted Conner. She wanted Megan. She wanted Kaldur.

Kaldur.

Kaldur.

_Kaldur._

"I need to go." She whispered hoarsely, face expressing no emotion. A part of her was shocked when Josh unwound his arms from her stomach, but the rest of her was too numb to acknowledge it. Slowly, she walked away, letting her eyes remain unfocused.

Automatically, she swept the room for Kaldur'ahm and was unsurprised when she saw him standing by the refreshments table. His gaze was murderously focused on the table, fists clenched. The burn on his neck seemed to stand out to Ruxandera as her heels clacked slowly on the tile floor.

However, when she was just about to grasp his shoulder, a jolt went through her. What was she doing?

She had barely known Kal before they formed the team having only met on occasion. She knew him. She trusted him with her life. She knew he was a great dude. But when had she begun coming to him for all of her problems?

Rux couldn't imagine the kind of pain that she had put him through. He always had dark circles around his eyes from lack of sleep, he seemed distracted whenever she was hurt or in a bad situation. He had bruises and-and burns from just being around her.

She could feel it as her fists began to tremble.

Why? Why would he stay around her so much when it only caused him pain? He didn't deserve it! Just because Josh was jealous of her . . . .

Abruptly, the newly wed bride cut off her thoughts. Slowly, she turned and walked away, fully aware that Kaldur knew nothing of her nearly coming to him for help. She didn't want him to know. He'd just tell her that it was okay and that she should come to him when she needed help! He'd say he could take it.

She didn't want him to have to take it.

Rux could feel it as tears ran down her face as she quietly and quickly made her way to the door. She just needed to escape.

However, she found herself hitting something very solid and very soft. Before she knew it, two warm arms slid around her, softly rubbing circles onto her back. Her head was tucked safely under a strong jaw. A familiar voice whispered softly to her. "Shh. It's okay. I've got you."

Her big, blue eyes slid upward as she pulled back just enough to look at him. "Wa-Wally?"

He smiled reassuringly at her. "Yeah. I'm here."

Slowly, her eyes teared up again and big tears slid down her face. She let her hands turn into fists against his chest as she sobbed, hiding her face in the black material at his neck. She didn't seem to need to say a thing as his hand slowly trailed down her back, the other petting her hair.

After a few moments, she felt it as he pulled her up into a bridal style hold and zoomed away with her safe in his arms. Her face was still hidden in the black, dangerous material hugging his body, but somehow she felt safe.

As he stopped to walk normal speed, the queen prepared herself. She was going to tell him.

_Everything._

. . .

Artemis felt her hands clench and unclench as she slowly headed for the exit. It was far away, and she really wanted to escape, but she wanted to be subtle in her escape. After all, that old geezer behind her still seemed to be following her, trying to talk to her.

She didn't know who he was, but he was starting to freak her out.

Thus, she was ready to escape.

However, she seemed to freeze on the spot when she was halfway there. Wally and Rux were . . . hugging?

Slowly, she made her way to a column to watch. She couldn't see much, but there was a smile on Wally's lips, and Robin's face was buried in his chest. His hand slid up to touch her hair while the other slid down to the small of her back. As Robin looked up, someone walked in front of Artemis.

Almost desperately, Artemis pushed past them to be blocked by a crowd again. When she could finally see again, Rux was in a bridal hold, her face once again hidden in the black material of the suit sticking to his skin. There was a genuine, kind smile on Wally's face before he sped away.

Artemis felt her heart drop. Had they just . . . kissed? She didn't know, but there was a voice in the back of her head that whispered to her. Of course they did! Who got that close to such a-such a beautiful girl without trying to make a move? Surely not Wally, the self-dubbed player!

Her fists clenched. Ruxandera and Wally?

But-But she and M'gann thought that Robin and Kaldur . . . .

Kaldur'ahm and Rux just seemed to make such a good couple! Robin was always talking him up, even before Kal had found out about Robin's little secret. It was always "Kaldur's such a good teammate" this or "Kal's such a kind person" that or "I wish could be as good a leader as Kaldur" this!

Then again, Wally and Robin _were_ best friends. And they were always touching and laughing. Of course they were together. They were kinda perfect.

Artemis wanted to punch a wall.

Where was M'gann when she needed her? The girl was an empath! She had said that Kal and Rux had both felt something strongly toward each other. She couldn't have been wrong . . . .

Slowly, she exhaled, ready to just find a corner and slump against it. However, it was then when she was coming out from her hiding place that the older male found her.

He was roughly in his forties or fifties with gray hair tied into a short pony tail at his neck. He wore an old tuxedo with a bow tie that seemed to hug his muscled chest. Her eyes slid up the tan skin to the odd eye patch. She couldn't help but wonder how he got it when he spoke.

"Hello, Artemis." His voice was somewhat warm, but it was also very secretive. Calculating, almost.

"Hi." She replied, meeting his fiery gaze.

His one steel gray eye stared into hers.

. . .

Kaldur'ahm forced himself to breathe, trying desperately to push away the negative feelings that seemed to run through his veins, chilling his blood. After being released, he'd been desperate to find Rux only to find that she was completely at Josh's mercy, her lucidity temporarily having been thrown out the window.

And every time he got close, the monstrous king would move farther away. Finally, he had lost them in the crowd and, eventually, he found himself by the refreshments table, thankfully away from most people.

For a while, no one approached him. Once in a while, someone would head his way for drinks, food, or friendly chatter, but once they really got close, they would turn and flee. That was, until she walked up.

His eyes had wandered up immediately. He didn't know her, but she wore the same pair of clothing all the heroes wore so he assumed she was a part of their community. "Hi." She greeted him.

He nodded. "Hello."

"So," She trailed for a moment. "you're Aqualad, right?"

He blinked. "Ah, yes. And you must be . . . ."

She smiled lightly at him, dark hair bouncing with her head. "My real name's Raquel, but I prefer Rocket."

He blinked before smiling at her. "Nice to meet you, Rocket."

"You, too." With those two words, the conversation seemed to end. They both stood there awkwardly for a moment until Raquel couldn't take it any longer. "Today was sick. Who was that girl that was forced to marry that guy? I mean, seriously. The name's familiar, but I don't know her. But she barely looked fifteen! She's not old enough for anything yet!"

With each prejudice word, Kaldur's nails dug a little further into his skin. "That was Robin."

Rocket's eyes widened in shock. She stared at him with big, brown eyes. "Robin? As in, Batman's partner, boy wonder, Robin?"

Kaldur nodded. "And she's only thirteen."

It was almost comical how much wider her eyes got. "That's sick! And perverted! That guy-" She cut herself off, staring at his palm for a moment where his nails had dug into his skin. "How well do you know her?"

Kal gave her his best smile, which he knew probably looked pitiful. "Well. We are teammates. Friends. We are . . . close."

Rocket smiled a sad, knowing smile. She leaned toward him, her words soft. "How long have you loved her?"

Kaldur blinked for a moment before what she said sunk in. He found himself immediately stuttering, his pale green eyes wide. "I-I-What-Ro-Robin-I don't-"

She smiled at him, putting an elbow on the table so she could put her cheek in her hand. There was a grin on her face that seemed stuck there despite the situation. "No need to deny it. I've seen that look before. I even wore it myself, once!" She said, eyes lit up. "You love her."

"I-I wouldn't . . . I wouldn't call it love." He said weakly, finally letting his shoulders sag in defeat.

She chuckled. "You may not call it that, but trust me; I know that look." Her smile was sympathetic when she looked up at him again. "You haven't told her."

"How can I?" He asked quietly, eyes aimed at the floor. He sighed heavily. "In the present situation, I don't think-"

Rocket rolled her eyes. "Boy, it'll never be the right time. Right now, you're both alive, and that might not last long! You gotta do it before it's too late. If you're too late, then you'll spend the rest of your life wondering. Don't do that to yourself." She sighed before letting her smile return. "You seem like a nice guy, Aqualad. Don't do that to yourself." She swiftly pulled out two glasses, filling them with punch. "Anyway, I've gotta go. Icon'll be missing me. See ya." She had slowly begun to walk away, Kaldur's wide eyes still watching her.

After a moment, she turned back to him, brown eyes lit up. "Just remember what I said. Don't do that to yourself. Just live in the moment." She smiled. "I'll be seeing ya!" Just like that, she was gone with her two glasses of punch.

Faintly, Kal turned back to the table, shaking his head. He decided that he liked her. She was a very kind person. He would bet she'd be a valuable teammate. Then again . . . .

He sighed.

How was it that she could so easily figure him out after just meeting him and the rest of his team had no idea of his secret?

Then a scary thought hit him. What if they could read him? What if they knew? What if his enemies could figure it out?

What if Joshua figured it out?

Heavily, he sighed. Live in the moment? How was he supposed to do that?

Besides, Rux needed him as a friend right then, not anything more. He didn't want to force himself on her. And especially not at this point in time! He would wait.

He had gotten used to waiting.

. . .

FudoTwin17: Well, I hope this was acceptable! I had fun writing it, so . . . . :D

Cat: Reviews and requests still loved.

FudoTwin17: Yes!

Goldfish # 4: Bye!


	37. Chapter 37

FudoTwin17: Yo, guys. I'm tired.

Cat: Informative.

FudoTwin17: Yup. Anyways, I'm here to give you guys an update! Yay!

Goldfish # 4: ***sarcastically* **Yay.

FudoTwin17: ***glares***

Goldfish # 7: Don't be mean.

Goldfish # 4: What? This is wrong! All we goldfishes are supposed to be against the author! How-What-

Cat: Um, back to the story. Um, well, she doesn't own YJ. And, please, tell us what you would like FudoTwin17 to update. She would like your opinions. Which reminds me, thank Mily for this update as it was her request that caused Fudo to update. Thank you. And onto the chapter!

FudoTwin17: Uh, yeah. ***still in shock***

Chapter 36

"So that's it? All of it?" Questioned the eerily serious voice next to her. Faintly, she couldn't help but think that his voice wasn't meant to be serious. It was always supposed to be joking, light. Not this. Not what it was forced to become by-by her kidnapping and Josh. It was just wrong.

The two of them, Ruxandera and Wally, were in an almost compromising position. If it were anyone else, the position might have been awkward. However, they were best friends, meaning that the barrier that would normally stand between the boy and girl was gone. Their faces were close together, as if they'd been sharing secrets. Her shaking hands had been grasped in his larger ones long ago. Their knees were pushed together, and, though it looked uncomfortable, it was just the opposite. It was comforting.

Rux nodded faintly.

"Wow." Wally breathed, knowing emerald eyes not leaving her face. "I mean-wow."

She chuckled lightly, adjusting so that she could lean against him despite her restricting dress. He pulled her up, wrapping an arm around her before recapturing her hands in his. They stayed there in silence for a moment before Wally opened his mouth again.

"So he seriously hasn't gotten a clue?" Asked Wally, tone too serious for the topic that he had first chosen to tackle.

She sighed, her back shaking slightly with the slight release of breath. "Nope."

For a few moments, they just sat there in relative silence. It was comfortable, as if they were back to being the best friends with nothing that could possibly stand between them. Rux smiled at the thought. She had missed this.

She had missed being with Wally. Young Justice had caused them a fair few fights as well as to cause space to grow between them. Maybe no one would have noticed, but Robin had. She and Wally knew. It was in the arguments, the teasing, and all the little things that seemed to work themselves out later. It had damaged their unique best friend relationship, and Rux hadn't known what to do.

Then she was kidnapped, and it seemed almost like the perfect opportunity to her. Though she was desperate to escape, it seemed as if her kidnapping was the perfect thing for bringing people together. She had met Zatanna (and liked the girl immediately), and she had been able to fix her issues with Wally. She sighed.

The only way to make it better would be to escape.

"So what are you going to do?" Her best friend's words brought her out of her reverie, making her cerulean eyes flash under dark lashes.

"I don't know." She smiled weakly. "At this point, I'm just making it up as I go. I don't have enough forewarning to plan it out. And with having only eight days before he plans to turn me into one of them," Wally's hold on her tightened almost painfully, "I'm all out of ideas."

Wally sighed. "I see. The teams working on it, but it's going to take a little bit of time. Plus, we don't have our tactician where she belongs." Rux smiled lightly. "But we'll do it. I just wish we had more time."

Rux leaned her head back against the soft muscle behind her. "Don't we all."

They lapsed into silence again, both being the other's only comfort within the confined castle walls.

. . .

Megan and Conner were silent as they slid down deserted corridors, checking rooms. The two didn't speak out loud, almost afraid to be caught. Truthfully, though, they weren't really too afraid of being caught considering the fact that only slaves seemed to be the only ones roaming the halls, and the slaves would sooner help them search than turn them in. They were afraid to fail.

_Any luck? _Asked M'gann silently, eyebrows furrowing as she opened a door only to find a good trapeze set. She couldn't help but think that Robin would like it, but she quickly put it out of her mind, closing the door again. They had to find the room!

_No-Wait. _Her boyfriend paused at a door, and M'gann was immediately at his side. The door was made of solid titanium, or at least some kind of ridiculously strong metal, and there was a pad on the cream wall. The pad had number keys as well as a screen and a sensor in the shape of a hand. It looked like something that Robin would love.

_Do you think this is it? _M'gann whispered in her mind, voice coming out raspy despite it not even being carried by sound waves in the real world.

_Only one way to find out. _She heard his reply. She could practically feel herself shaking in anticipation as Conner scanned the room with his x-ray vision. When a grin slid onto his face, M'gann couldn't help her own tug at her mouth. _This is it._

She didn't wait for the other questions that should be on their minds like how to get in or when to get in to appear. She just pulled him down into a happy grin, excitement bubbling up through her lips and the mindlink.

_We're almost there! _

Soon, they would be free.

Soon, Rux would be free.

. . .

Artemis felt almost violated by the strange man's smile, by the gleam in his one eye. She felt like he knew everything about her and was willing to flaunt it. This was a man that she knew was dangerous, and she knew somehow that she didn't want him as an enemy.

However, despite his intrusive stare, she held her back rigid. She didn't let her hands tremble. She didn't bat a single lash. She didn't show any weakness.

After the short stare, his look lightened (though he still looked ready to take her out), and he chuckled. "You've changed, Artemis."

At the statement, every hair on the back of her head went up. She'd grown? It was as if he had known her at some point, or had talked to her. He sounded like an old teacher that had just seen one of his oldest pupils. It was creepy.

"Do I know you?" She asked, voice firm. He chuckled, seemingly amused.

"Not anymore." He stated. "You've grown into quite the woman. I'm sure your father is proud."

Immediately every single defense mechanism she had instilled into her seemed to scream. She needed to escape, to get away from this man whom she knew _knew_. He really knew everything. And he was ready to flaunt it.

"I-I-" She found herself stuttering, but was quickly cut off.

"However, that doesn't matter now." His tone was curt and his sentence was clipped. She knew that tone well. Each of her teammates had used it at some point. This man was on a mission. "What matters is that this situation is resolved. They need to be taken down, and I know that you will help."

From out of his sleeve, Artemis couldn't help but notice as he pulled out a small, metallic looking weapon. She tensed automatically, but before she could even prepare herself, he had grasped her wrist and shoved the tool into her hand.

"This is a vibracitor, a sort of vibrator. It will vibrate molecules until they become unstable or until you remove the vibracitor. You will need this soon, and you are the only one that I believe will be able to carry out this task. It'll help you free your friends." He stated, curling her fingers around the cool metal.

"What task?" She asked, shaken by the odd turn of events.

The man smirked. "You will see. Now, I need to make another visit before I go. You'll have to excuse me."

Before he could disappear, though, Artemis called out. "Wait!"

He paused, glancing at her. Artemis opened her mouth and had to shut it again before she could find the right words. "Why do you care what happens to the hero community? You-You're a villain, right? Wouldn't it be better for you if we were out of the way?"

A cold, calculating look slid over his face before he smirked, a deep chuckle bubbling from his lips. "Ignorant girl. Much more than the hero community is at stake here. They are taking over the entire world, making it theirs. If they succeed then there will be no more heroes or villains, just destruction. And even if I managed to remove both the creatures and the superhero community, it would be a loss. A hero can be a villain's greatest foe, but they can also be a villain's greatest tool." He glanced back at her. "Just like right now. You are my tool, and you know it. However, you have little choice. It's either your pride or your new family and friends." He smiled at her. "Now, I really must go."

Cold and shaken, Artemis stared after him. After a moment, she slid the weapon into her boot, finding it the perfect (and only) hiding spot.

Only later would she remember that she had only met one one-eyed mercenary during her childhood.

. . .

It was some time later that Wally and Rux were still leaning comfortably against each other. Slowly, Rux sighed. She was tired and a bit worried. How long would Josh allow her to miss her own after party? She wasn't sure, but she had a feeling that she should go soon.

A growling noise filled the air, interrupting her thoughts. As Wally turned beet red, Rux could help but cackle. "Someone's hungry."

Wally blushed deeper, his ears turning pink to Rux's amusement. "Shut up."

She grinned an impish grin at him. "Wanna go get some food?"

He smiled lightly, still red. "Sure."

Together, they made their way back toward the ballroom, Wally's arm comfortably draped around Rux's neck. She wouldn't have it any other way.

. . .

Kaldur was still pondering what Rocket had said when a pale finger tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, quickly scanning the man. He was tall, one-eyed, and was wearing an expensive looking suit (one that didn't seem to fit in, somehow). Before he could say a thing, the stranger spoke. "I believe you dropped this."

Kaldur frowned as the man slid something into his palm. Glancing down, he realized it was a flash drive, one of the computer plug-ins that Robin had explained to him long ago. He frowned.

He didn't drop this.

Looking back up, he spoke. "I'm sorry, but-"

Kal cut himself off, blinking. The strange man was no where in sight. He frowned unhappily.

And he thought he hated it when Robin did that.

. . .

Cat: That's all for today, folks!

Goldfish # 4: Yeah.

Cat: Can anyone guess who our one-eyed friend is?

FudoTwin17: If not, oh well. It's not that important. But I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading! Oh! And I almost forgot (again)! You guys out there, I want to thank you if you shared something with me or trusted me enough to post something about wanting to write, but being afraid to. However, I do need to say that if you want to write, don't let anything hold you back. There's always going to be that one person who doesn't like the story or feels the need to put you down, but don't let that stop you. If you want to write, write! Words may hurt, but they can be overpowered with a strong will. I love you guys, and I hope that you enjoyed this! I gotta go to church now, though. So . . . bye!


	38. Chapter 38

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys. It's been a while. A seriously long while.

Cat: A ridiculously long while.

FudoTwin17: Exactly. I'm extremely sorry about that. I lost my original outline of this story, and that messed me up a bit, but that's not a good excuse because I went way off of the outline. Seriously, it wasn't a castle or anything like that. It was a military camp, and the story focused a lot more on the world take-over, but Josh decided to just steal the show, and this happened. The ending is still the same, though, so it was annoying losing that. But anyway, I'm going to spend the next few weeks trying to focus on this. It wasn't fair to leave you guys hanging so long.

Cat: Nope.

FudoTwin17: Thus, I shall work on this. Honestly, I feel like you guys will have a better time with the sequel. I haven't lost anything on that. Do you guys still want one or is my updating too sucky?

Cat: Get on with it.

FudoTwin17: Right. I don't own DC. Enjoy!

Chapter 37

That night, Kaldur didn't come to her bedroom. Rux sat on the bed the whole night, biting her fingernails and waiting. He'd only slept there a couple nights, but she felt lonely without him there (and a little afraid, but she wouldn't think about it because that wasn't productive to the girl wonder, and it was ridiculous that a bat was so afraid to spend the night alone in the dark, and she didn't want to _be afraid _anymore).

Racing thoughts seemed to burden her so that it was a shock when around midnight she whispered into the darkness. "Do you think he's going to come?"

In only a moment, Orin had seemingly solidified before her. She could barely see him in the darkness, but she could see that he hadn't signed one thing. His face, though mostly hidden, looked sympathetic.

Rux sighed. "Yeah. Me neither."

The girl queen pulled her legs up and curled herself around them. A single soft hand patted the bed at her side, big, blue eyes staring up at the forgotten hero before her. He slowly lowered himself down beside her.

Though both were silent in the dead night, there was something comforting about having someone else there. Faintly, Rux's mind flashed to the other man's deeds. He nearly killed Wally, probably would have if given the order. He'd probably killed many, hurt many under orders. Rux was no fool. The man at her side was not soft and good. Maybe at his core, yes, but he'd been twisted and torn over the years. From torture and murder and horror, true, but Rux knew that there was only one way to hold that desperate, remorseful look in one's eye.

He spent just as much or more time holding a blade as one was pressed to his skin.

He was a literal monster, yet Rux felt oddly at peace and safe with the murderer keeping her company in the dark.

She imagined it was a testament to how odd her life was that she felt more comfortable with a murderer than her own husband alone in the dark (out of screaming distance of the guards patrolling). It was such an odd thought that she laughed aloud. She didn't think it mattered that her laughs sounded like sobs. Lately, they always did.

. . .

Kaldur was nervous, more nervous than he could believe because it was the first night of the celebration, and he had forgotten about his song. Completely and totally. The realization had sent him hurrying to Artemis the night before for help. Knowing she had the technical know-how to get it, she'd helped him find an instrumental and learn it on the phone of the captain of the king's guard (which was amusing as it was the same man that they had tricked during the failed rescue mission, and he was not happy about that-their very presence seemed to create a tip in the balance of power in the guard).

That done, they spent the whole night in her room trying to help him learn it. In any other situation, Kaldur learning such a song would have been comical, but both he and Artemis were tight-lipped and serious. Neither forgot why he had to sing it.

When they both left the room, it was warm and clearly part-way through the day, and Kaldur's throat _ached_. He ignored it, though, faintly wishing for just a moment to return to Atlantis. He hadn't swum in over a week, making his gills begin to look irritated and a little swollen (among the burns and abuses that Josh had inflicted, but he wasn't going to focus on that). He wished he could just spend one moment in the water, one moment of clarity-

"Morning!" Wally exclaimed, nearly bumping into Kaldur. Though his voice was upbeat (odd for the time in the morning), Kal couldn't help but notice dark bags beneath his eyes and how pale he looked.

"Good morning." Kaldur acknowledged lightly, noting that Artemis just gave a slight nod from her place by the door to her quarters. "Are you well?"

Wally yawned. "Yeah. Just took a walk. I'm going back to bed. I'll see you guys eventually." With another yawn, he made his way to his room. Both Artemis and Kaldur watched, neither reacting to the quiet noise of the door shutting behind him.

"He wasn't in his room last night." Artemis whispered softly.

Kaldur paused, turning his gaze to her. Her eyes were distant and sad, a little heartbroken in actuality (and a look that Kaldur was too familiar with even at his young age). Her distant, gray eyes stared past Wally's door somewhere, and Kaldur's heart clenched.

Kaldur took the path to Ruxandra's room too often to not notice that the speedster had returned from the fastest route. Faintly, he wished it didn't hurt his heart to realize such a thing.

But that's what he was learning about wishes. They just didn't seem to come true.

. . .

Despite the festive mood in the air and the beautiful decorations, all those bathed in black seemed to hold the same stern expression and straight back. After passing the fifth grim hero and hopeless eyes, Ruxandra gave up trying. She turned on her heel (a dark red stiletto that she had no trouble figuring out why knives were named after them) and barged into the first room she saw.

It was small-looking and less than clean, looking as if no one had entered in a while, but to be honest, that suited Rux perfectly. A small window seemed to shed just a glimmer of light on the room, leaving it dark and musty. There was an older computer sitting on a desk, thick and chunky. A slight smile lit her face and Rux plopped down on the cardboard box before it, fingers automatically moving to turn on the dinosaur.

"Ruxandra, my queen?" Called a faint voice outside the room. Ruxandra jumped away from the computer, looking around for a hiding place. "Where are you?"

_Nowhere you're going to find me. _Rux thought before folding herself into a corner, quietly cursing the light of the computer and the tight corset of her dress. She had no doubt that the computer would give her away the moment the monster materialized in the room, but she didn't go to turn it off nor prepared to fight. She was there for one purpose, and if she couldn't complete it, there was no reason to fight, to possibly have a hero hurt.

But Josh didn't enter.

Rux listened to his voice echo down the hall as he searched and breathed a sigh of relief. She jumped when an unfortunate screeching noise echoed through sad, old speakers before smiling. The dinosaur had come back from the dead.

With internet access.

"Come on. Come on." Rux muttered as she logged onto the website of Gotham Weekly. She was desperate for outside information. She knew so little of what was happening outside that it felt surreal. But suddenly faced with three videos uploaded to the site-just three-she didn't move the mouse.

There was something terrifying about clicking on them. It felt like she would be moving into new territory. Had she seen atrocities? Whippings? Blood? Yes. She had.

But she was in a position of power, of protection. The people outside weren't. Didn't Josh talk about a world take-over? What would that mean?

Rux grimaced at the feeling of dust, thick and disgusting, on her fingertips as she tapped the desk before her. She imagined that Alfred would be absolutely appalled.

_Alfred._

How was Alfred? Guilt settled into her stomach like a heavy weight as she considered. Not that she hadn't thought about him, but she hadn't really wondered if he was well, if he was okay. The man was practically her grandfather (though she would never say it), and the thought of him hurt, injured-

She clicked the first video.

A woman appeared on the screen. Young with dark hair and panicked eyes, Rux couldn't help but recognize Vicky Vale, dressed in a ruined black suit. However, Rux found her immediate attention locked behind her. It was Gotham, obviously Gotham, but . . . it wasn't. Skyscrapers were half-collapsed, fires blazed, and what looked to be monsters-_Josh's monsters_. Rux thought angrily-flew in the sooty sky.

"It's been-it's been over a week since the world-wide kidnapping of superheroes has occurred, longer since the League disappeared. Gotham is in ruins." Vicky swallowed, hands shaking. From meeting the woman behind the mic, Rux felt a little shaken herself. Vicky Vale was not one to be easily shaken. "They are taking over. We don't know who or-or what they are, but we urge you to stay inside. Please, don't go outside. And if there are any heroes left, we beg you for help. We-"

"Look out!" Someone shouted, dropping the sound equipment in panic and pushing Vicky out of the way. Rux jumped back, startled as a large talon snatched the man from where Vicky once stood and dragged him into the air like a rag doll.

"Mike! MIKE!" Vicky screamed, reaching desperately toward the man as she pulled herself off the ground.

The camera view changed as Rux assumed whoever held the camera reached out to Vicky. "He's gone."

"No, no!" She sobbed, sounding horrified. "He can't-"

"Run! Vicky, come on! They're coming back!" Sobbing and gasps and running footsteps could be heard from the fallen sound equipment before the camera began to swing with the running crew. Rux felt sick as she noticed the creature in a blurry picture as it seemed to chew on the sound man's arm.

He was silent.

Rux felt sick.

Her hands shook as she stopped the video. She looked away from it, scrolling up to the next one. Unsure about what she would find, she clicked the play button.

It was obviously a different camera, something cheaper than the normal equipment of the news anchors. Vicky Vale was leaning against what looked to be pipes. Rux thought she recognized the sewers underneath Gotham National Bank, but she couldn't be sure. The right side of Vicky's face was caked with blood, but her eyes were focused, and her face was hard. "This is Vicky Vale. I am currently in a location not to be shared. We've found a group of survivors and are currently with them. For anyone out there watching or listening, I am about to read off a list of known dead. Then I will give a list of known living." She cleared her throat, eyes moving down.

Rux closed her eyes, leaning back in the hard chair as she listened with all her might and a prayer each time of _not Alfred, you can't take Alfred_.

He wasn't on the list.

But fifty-two were.

Vicky Vale cleared her throat. "And Eris Vale."

Rux closed her eyes.

_Fifty-three._

"The list I will now read from is a list of the survivors at the current moment." She cleared her throat again, looking like her professional mask was beginning to crack. Rux waited in suspense, her hands gripping the table so hard that pain radiated from her fingers to her shoulders.

"Timothy Golden."

"Eric Vandyke."

"Michael Wheeler."

_Please. Please! _Rux begged silently.

"Janet and Timothy Drake."

"Edmund Riley."

"Commissioner Jim Gordon and daughter Barbara Gordon."

Rux couldn't force herself to relax, shaking a pale-faced as she waited for one more name.

"Jean Loring."

"Gregory Bals."

Rux closed her eyes in desperation._ Please, please, please-_

"I'm sorry." Vicky said softly, her throat sounding parched. "That's-"

Rux didn't hear the rest. So angry was she that she reacted before she could reign herself in. Not even feeling the pull from her bloody dress, she kicked the box she'd used as a seat across the cramped room, hitting the wall. She took several minutes to calm down again, but by time she had, her fingers had little choice in choosing the next video.

She didn't sit back down.

It was a kid in front of the camera this time. He had a tough-looking mask that had settled into his expression, but all Rux could see was a survivor, a kid too old and too young. He wiped a cut bleeding into his eye before starting. "This is Vale's group. Got ambushed an hour ago. Thought we were meeting another group, but no." He spit out a bit of blood. "A couple more survivors. Dunno who they are. Greg Bals and Eric Vandyke are dead. Five more injured-"

Screaming cut through whatever he was going to say next, and the camera jerked that way, seemingly startled.

Vicky Vale was screaming and seemingly restrained by two meaty women. An elderly man knelt by her, strapping her arm to a splint. The video turned away quickly, but Rux didn't see the rest.

Alfred was alive.

. . .

FudoTwin17: I was going to give you more, but I really feel that's a good place to stop. Plus I'm really tired and have a brand stinking new neck injury. As such, I'm probably not supposed to be on the computer. Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you want. I'll be updating as soon as I can.


End file.
